


For You In Full Blossom

by Fox_155



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hana Kimi AU, M/M, Omega posing for an Alpha, Side couples, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Sure, posing for an Alpha and attending an all-boys, all-Alpha boarding school across the globe in South Korea might be more on the risky side of things, but if that meant he could meet the faceless person running the youtube channel with the most beautiful song covers he had faithfully followed for years and befriending him, Jaehyun would do just that. They had invented scent blockers for a reason, right?And no, he wasn't in love with Kim Dongyoung, thank you Mark. He was just... intrigued.At least he thought that, before he actually met him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> I adjusted peoples' ages to fit the story.
> 
> This is set in an AU with A/B/O dynmics. So, there's implied mpreg, heats and ruts, if you don't like that, please don't read it.
> 
> This is inspired by the Manga Hana Kimi, which was adapted into several Dramas, such as To The Beautiful You.

“So. Wanna tell me what all these bags of scent blockers and perfumes are for?”

Jaehyun snatched the bag from his best friend’s hand and quickly put it back into his suit case, where it belonged, ignoring the question. Everyone needed scent blockers once in a while…

“You know, I did a bit of research, which your parents apparently didn’t do for reasons that are beyond me, honestly. And…” Mark shoved his face in front of Jaehyun’s “Turns out, Neo High School is a all Male Alpha boarding school. Who knew?”

Jaehyun chuckled nervously, eyes darting around the room. The walls were full of posters he had hung up, some layering over each other when he lost interesting in something.

“You’re not actually going to an all-Alphas school, in another country, just to find that singer and confess your love to him – are you nuts?”

“Okay, listen, I am not in love with Doyoung, I’m just very… inspired! And second of all, I grew up in South Korea until I was like eight, so…”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. But – um – maybe you missed the part where, last time I checked, you still were very much, 100% Omega? And now, you’re planning sleep in a dorm? I am repeating myself: are you nuts?” Mark was screaming now, shaking Jaehyun by the collar.

“It’ll be fine.” Jaehyun wheezed, prying his friend off himself, gasping for air.

“Because you bought scent blockers and fake Alpha musk? Okay, sorry, but you’ve finally gone insane from all that staring at youtube videos from a complete stranger, living in a country on the other fucking side of the fucking planet, who probably just wants to live his life in peace and not have any insane stalker fans attending his fucking school, which they aren’t even technically allowed to, because they’re Omega!”

“Okay, Markie, I got the point. But the tuition has already been paid for, I’ve got my plane tickets… it’d be a waste of money, really.”

Mark stared at him, opening his mouth once, twice, before pointing at his eyes. “Okay, Mr. let’s-save-money. Answer me this: how are you going to explain why you have literally the most perfect blue eyes, if you’re an Alpha?”

“Never heard of coloured contacts?”

“Scent blocker has to be reapplied every six hours, what will you do while sleeping? Oh my god, you’ll be sharing a room with an Alpha, for fuck’s sacke!”

“Mark, this is the 21st century, there are dampers on literally every building, I only need these outside.”

“What about… what about heats?”

“I’ve been on suppressants ever since I got them, I have it under control. All of it. It’ll be great. I get Alphas’ opportunities to study and get to meet the person to the voice of an angel.”

Jaehyun’s eyes glassed over a little as he recalled the beautiful voice of the faceless youtuber he had adored ever since he had discovered him at the age of 14, three years ago.

He hadn’t updated for a few months, but he was still alive, he kept updating his twitter sometimes, so Jaehyun wasn’t going to stop being his biggest fan. And hearing him in real life was probably ten times more beautiful, anyway.

“You better text me on a daily basis and tell me you haven’t been found out and, I don’t know, arrested or whatever.” Mark stabbed his finger into Jaehyun’s sternum.

“No worries, Markie, I won’t forget my soulmate, will I?”

“If you do, said soulmate will come and hunt you down. I can’t believe your parents didn’t bother to check where you were headed to.”

Jaehyun grinned and shrugged. His family was… messy at best. Despite having three mothers, there had never been structure in the household. There wasn’t even a shared family name.

 

Of course, all that chaos had rubbed off negatively on Jaehyun and therefor, he was running late on his very first day of school. It wasn’t even the first day of school, that had been yesterday, but Jaehyun had been an idiot and forgotten about time zones and booked his ticket a day too late.

He had arrived on time in Incheon, but then his luggage had been probably the last pieces that were unloaded from the plane, his taxi had gotten stuck in morning traffic, the dorm manager had taken forever to find the package with his uniform and then Jaehyun still had to put his luggage away and change into the damn things.

He hadn’t even had the time to inspect the room he had gotten assigned to properly.

At the very least, Jaehyun was a good runner. He had long legs and he knew how to use them, so he dashed across the abandoned campus towards the school building.

The inside was a bit trickier to navigate, but he knew he had to head to the second floor, where the second years were located, so that was a nice logic to follow. Just as he turned a corner, he slammed into another body, not having paid attention to where he was going, eyes on the map in his hand.

Jaehyun stumbled backwards from the impact. He stared at the guy he had just run into for a moment, then quickly dipping into a bow. “Sorry, my fault. Okay, gotta go, sorry again.” There, that had to be polite enough, right? And with that, Jaehyun made a run for it.

He flung open the classroom door, a few boys startling on their tables. The teacher at the blackboard accidentally broke his chalk.

“Hello, I’m Jung Jaehyun, I’m a transfer from America, I’m sorry I’m late.”

The teacher had picked up his chalk and put on a dazzling smile, waving him inside. “No worries, Jaehyun, it happens when you have such a long way to school.” The teacher laughed. Jaehyun glanced at the other students, trying to figure out if something had been funny. No one else was laughing, but there were quite a few eyes on him.

“Alright.” The man cleared his throat. "I’m Kim Junmyeon, I’m your homeroom and history teacher. Um, Jaehyun, if you don’t mind me asking… where is your bag?”

Jaehyun looked down on himself. His hands were empty. But he did have had a bag, when he left the dorm, right? Where had that gone to? He felt a burst of panic, remembering that his scent blockers and the perfume were in there.

He was about to freak out, when someone held his bag in front of his face.

“There, you dropped it, moron.”

“Dongyoung, you’re late again. Do you plan to break your record from last year? Not an accomplishment to be proud of, if you ask me.” Mr. Kim was scolding the person who had brought Jaehyun’s bag.

Dongyoung? Not as in Kim Dongyoung, right? The mystery man behind the youtube channel he had faithfully followed for the last years? Jaehyun glanced at the guy, who seemed genuinely unimpressed by the teacher. His hair was black, but with an unnatural blue reflection to it, the sides shaved, the top kept long.

And his face. He was frowning, the slope of his set jaw, like a master had carved it from marvel, a straight nose and almond-shaped eyes. Jaehyun felt his heart pick up a little, someone that sounded a lot like Mark echoing in his head, saying something about love…

“Alright, Jaehyun, I’m afraid you have to make do with a seat in the back, as everything else is already taken. Guys, open page 21, we’ll pick up where we left off yesterday. I assume you all did the reading?”

Jaehyun quickly pushed his way into the back, while Mr. Kim started his monologue in the front. He stole a glance over to where this Dongyoung person was sitting and noticed he had already passed out under his book.

Jaehyun furrowed his brows. Maybe he was wrong. There wasn’t much known about Doyoung, or Kim Dongyoung, but if you knew his private twitter, you got a sneak peak into things beyond the song covers.

And he had never been under the impression this Doyoung, that he had read so much about and become intrigued by, would be someone to come late to school, disrespect the teachers and sleep through lessons.

“Hi.” Jaehyun’s head jerked to the left, where the voice had come from. He almost gasped at the bleach blond hair. Wasn’t that against uniform rules? “I’m Nakamoto Yuta, nice to meet you.” The guy smiled brightly, revealing perfect white teeth. “If you need help, ask me. I know everyone in this school. Or, well, everyone in section B, which is, by the way, the best section, just if someone asks.”

Yuta winked, before Mr. Kim called him out and the other boy focussed back on the lesson. Jaehyun squinted at the images the overhead projector was throwing on the wall, Mr. Kim pointing things out in them.

He had read about the sections a little, but didn’t think it’d be important for anything other than where you lived and went to class with. But maybe, there was more to that?

 

“So, which club are you joining?”

The bell had rung a second ago, announcing the end of the day for now and Jaehyun had only just started packing up, but Yuta was already leaning onto his desk.

“Um… choir?” Jaehyun had signed up for it, because he figured someone like Doyoung had to be in choir, lest it’d be a scandal to let such talent go to waste.

“Choir? Mainstream. But I won’t judge. I personally am the driving force of Neo’s football team.” Yuta grinned widely, puffing his chest. Jaehyun could smell the burst of pheromones even through the dampers. “You should come watch my games.”

“Yuta, stop scaring the new kid.” Jaehyun glanced over, seeing two small guys with warm smiles. “Yuta gets very excited, I swear he means well. I’m Moon Taeil, this is Qian Kun.”

Jaehyun was surprised at the onslaught of foreign names. But then again, birds of the same feather tended to flock together…

“Hi, nice to meet you.”

“We’re in choir, too.” Kun said and Jaehyun perked up.

“The choir is actually the club officially led by section B. Yuta here is the true traitor by joining A’s football team.” Taeil said, giving Yuta a saccharine smile.

“I am their driving force. And I always join for the official stuff, so shut up.” Yuta complained.

“Official stuff?” Jaehyun asked. They had left the school building, walking towards the dorm.

“It’s rare. For the school festival, things like that, we sing. All of section B. Like I said, it’s sort of our thing, every section has a focus and according clubs. We have choir, as well as dancing and art, A has football and basketball, and C has tennis and fencing.” Taeil explained.

“Oh, right, I read that online. Interesting mix, isn’t it?” Jaehyun chuckled awkwardly.

“Well, Neo High is one of a kind. And Section B is still the best, even if I prefer A’s club. Just saying.” Yuta pushed open the dormitory door and Jaehyun took a deep breath, now that the air was filtered again. He was used to pheromones, of course he was. But that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate clan air over them.

“Where’s your room?” Kun asked.

“205?”

All three boys gasped in unison. Jaehyun eyed them in confusion.

“Well, the good news is, you’re neighbours with me.” Yuta chirped.

“And the bad news?” the Mark-voice in his head made an unbidden re-appearance, reminding him how terrible the idea to live in an Alpha dorm was.

“Well, it’s not bad news, but in that case your roommate is Kim Dongyoung. He’s…” Kun looked for words.

“He’s a grumpy pessimist, who loves to nag.” Yuta slapped Jaehyun’s back in what was probably the Alpha form of consolidation. Jaehyun coughed.

A bark interrupted them and a second later, a dog was jumping up, trying to lick Jaehyun’s face, who stumbled and landed on his butt with an oompf.

He tried to push the eager dog out of his face, only to see all three boys backed away into the wall, eyes wide in horror. A wet tongue passed right over his face and Jaehyun internally whined.

“Guys.” Jaehyun tried, but had to close his mouth quickly, lest he wanted to go French with the dog. Which he didn’t.

“Ahaha, sorry Jaehyun.” Yuta apologised, still pressed to the wall.

“That’s weird.” Kun’s voice was two pitches higher.

“Who knew, Charlie usually only likes Dongyoung and Omegas.” Taeil slowly backed away toward the stair case.

Jaehyun felt himself break out in cold sweat.

“Wow, really weird.” He nervously tried to get the excited dog off and finally succeeded, able to get back up, but it kept circling him, tail wagging euphorically, as he nudged his legs for more pets.

“Well, lucky for you, you have the brown eyes, that would be worrisome otherwise.” Yuta nervously laughed. Jaehyun felt like the noise leaving his own throat could be considered laughing if you meant well.

“Charlie!” someone called and Jaehyun looked up to see the guy who had brought his bag to class earlier come running towards them, leash in hand. When he saw the dog, he slowed down, face turning from worry into a frown.

Jaehyun didn’t miss how surprise passed through his eyes upon seeing Jaehyun scratch the dog’s ears. “Sorry, he got away when I got him out. Did he do anything?”

He wasn’t singing, but his voice was distinct, even when speaking. Jaehyun was sure, this was the right Kim Dongyoung, the one he was looking for. And he had found him. Only, he was maybe not quite what he had expected.

Though, you shouldn’t judge a book from their cover. Someone who sung such beautiful love songs and tweeted thoughtful things, despite rarely, surely wasn’t all glares and grumpiness.

“Not really. He’s cute.” Jaehyun smiled at the Alpha. He would befriend him. That’s what he had come here for after all, and he wasn’t one to give up so quickly. If he were, he wouldn’t be here.

“Almost got to first base with Jaehyun without a single date.” Yuta grinned. Dongyoung shot him a glare, fastening the lash on the collar. Yuta raised his hands in mock surrender.

Once the Alpha had pulled his still over-excited puppy away without another word, the three finally stepped away from the wall, leaving out a collective sigh.

“Well, that’s… usual Dongyoung for you. At least his dog likes you.” Kun smiled crookedly.

 

Jaehyun used the quiet to unpack his things. He figured the empty closet was his, as well as the upper bunk bed. There was a curtain around them you could close and Jaehyun thanked all higher powers for that. Like this, he could keep his contacts up in bed with him, take them out before going to sleep and put them back in first thing in the morning.

There also was a private bathroom, so no waiting in line for the showers, that was nice. Jaehyun got changed out of his uniform and re-applied the blocker, before hiding it again. He had peeled off every last sticker and tag that said anything that could give his actual secondary gender away. There was no way anyone would accidentally find out.

He texted Mark, then he texted his Eomma and his brother. He had just gotten himself settled on his desk, when the door opened.

“Hi.” Jaehyun smiled at Dongyoung, who had come inside. The Alpha gave him a short nod and marched into the room without a word. Jaehyun took a deep breath, keeping his smile bright.

“I’m Jung Jaehyun, I hope we’ll get along well over the year. I’m in choir… are you, too?”

Dongyoung looked at him, face stoic. “I hate the sound of phone games, I don’t like listening to music unless I chose it and I despise small talk.”

Jaehyun swallowed, smile slowly falling.

No. Second chances, he reminded himself. “Alright, I don’t really play anything and I can use headphones. We can talk about politics, if you don’t like small talk, or maybe the dark childhood traumas, that made you behave rudely to people who show basic niceness?”

Dongyoung narrowed his eyes, but didn’t answer. Instead, he flopped onto his bed and pulled the curtain shut. Jaehyun took a deep breath and tried not to cry, as the idea he had built himself of Doyoung in his head broke into a million pieces.

 

A knock on the door brought him back from his moping.

“Hello?”

A ridiculously pretty guy stood in front of the door, looking like he had walked straight out of an animation movie.

“Ah, hi! I’m the head of dorm B, I’m Lee Taeyong, 3rd year. You must be Jung Jaehyun?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet you.”

“Perfect, call me Hyung. I came to show you around, since you missed the orientation for the first years yesterday. Just get you acquainted with everything.”

“Sure, that’d be great.” Jaehyun beamed. Basic manners did wonders to his mood.

“Yuta said Charlie liked you. It’s all over the dorm already.” Taeyong chuckled as they descended the stairs.

“What?” Jaehyun’s voice broke a little. Of course, news would spread quick, despite Alphas always claiming it was Omegas who spoke so much.

“Don’t worry, they won’t make mean rumours, with your height and muscle, no one will say you’re secretly an Omega or whatever.” Jaehyun felt faint, but Taeyong didn’t seem like he had just looked right through him, but rather amused at the idea – thank god. “I’d say impressed is the right word. It’s a good start for you, that’s for sure.”

Jaehyun tried to relax, but his heart was pounding away in his chest.

“So, you already know your room, there’s nothing special in that, keep the noise down after midnight… we have breakfast and dinner in the dining hall, which is where we’re headed, it’s shared with dorm A and C. Breakfast is 5 to 8, dinner 6 to 9, but for dinner you want to be early or the good stuff is gone. I don’t know how much you know about the rivalry between A, B and C but… just don’t get into fist fights, okay?”

Jaehyun waited for Taeyong to say something like ‘just kidding’.

He never did.

Mark’s voice was echoing in his head.

No. He was Jung Jaehyun, raised by three stubborn women, he was not going to back away from the first challenge that presented itself!

 

 

“Alright, boys.” Jaehyun startled, when someone slapped a wooden ruler onto the conductor’s desk. He had been glancing around the room, trying to find Doyoung, but he hadn’t shown up.

Technically, Jaehyun didn’t even know, if he was in choir. But he had just… assumed. Someone with a voice such as Doyoung’s had to be in choir, right?

“Welcome to your favourite past time, other than watching porn.” The teacher happily chirped. Jaehyun glanced at Kun on his left, who seemed unfazed. “Choir! Now. We lost a lot of talent to the cruel reality that is graduation, but we have gained just as much fresh blood in our first years. Welcome.”

Jaehyun felt like this was how a satanic priest might open their sessions. Not that he had any experience with satanic rituals…

“For anyone who doesn’t know me yet, I’m Kim Jongdae, but just call me Jongdae-Hyung, else I feel old and rusty. Now. We have a few performances this year, but we’re mainly here for the fun. If you have a song you’d like to sing, you can tell me any time, unless it’s Jay Park’s Mommae, we are not singing that.”

“Did someone suggest that?” Jaehyun asked Kun, scandalised. This was a choir, wasn’t it? He had expected Bach, maybe some ballads, not lyrics that got you censored in American radio and banned off Korean broadcasting stations.

“Oh yeah. We sang pretty nasty stuff before. As long as it’s no explicit… Jongdae-Hyung says teenagers need and outlet for um… frustrations.”

Jaehyun wondered if it was too late to join the art class. Then he remembered that act drawing was a thing and shuddered.

“Aren’t they a lot more open about this stuff in the US?”

“Uh – I don’t know?” Jaehyun shrugged. He had never understood how the minds of horny Alpha boys worked. It hadn’t been necessary before. Maybe, he should have done a more in-depth analysis?

They started off with very harmless, normal stuff and Jaehyun quickly got a hang of the group’s dynamic, allowing his voice to go to full capability once warmed up.

He didn’t only enjoy listening to music. He loved making it himself, singing most of all. Getting lost in the melodies, expressing more than words alone ever could – it was fascinating to him. But it worked both ways, him sending out the message and receiving the message. Singing in a choir was beautiful, because it gave you a louder voice, but it also made the message less personal, in his opinion.

Once more, he wondered why Doyoung wasn’t here.

 

“Aw, my beloved singing birds!” Yuta threw his arm around Jaehyun from behind, a sweaty body pressing against Jaehyun. Gross. Now he had to wash his whole uniform, because it reeked of sweaty Alpha. “How was the first practice? Are you joining the Jongdae-Hyung fan-club or the hater-squad?”

“There’s a fan-club or a hater-squad?” Jaehyun asked, trying to subtly get the Alpha off himself. The constant underlying worry that someone might smell or feel something that you wouldn’t find on an Alpha’s body was very present.

“Not really. It’s just that people either seem to love him or hate him.” Taeil explained.

“Do you love or hate him?” Jaehyun asked curiously, personally being weirded out by the teacher at best.

Taeil shrugged “His voice is beautiful, he can be a bit odd, but you can’t deny he’s a vocal ledged in these halls.”

“His voice is very good, that’s true, but he’s not a good teacher.” Kun opposed.

“Hey losers, ew, Yuta, don’t go hugging people when you look and smell like that.” a new voice, high pitched and laced yet another accent said and a second later, Yuta was gone from Jaehyun, instead, a tiny raven walked next to him now, looking up with a smirk. “You have to be the poor soul putting up with Mr. Bad-mood himself. I’m Ten, I live with the football-airhead next door. If you’re fed up and want to plan his slow and painful death, I’m glad to help.”

“What?” Jaehyun choked.

“He’s kidding.” Kun softly explained and Ten kept beaming.

“Or am I? Aw, look, how cute, he blushes! I already like you.” Ten wrapped his arm around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him down to his own height and ruffled Jaehyun’s hair. He let go and sniffed audibly, narrowing his eyes a little and Jaehyun stiffened, before Ten turned to Yuta again, starting to complain about undone chores on the third day of school.

 

The room was empty, when Jaehyun entered and he sighed in relief, before internally steeling himself. He was going to befriend Doyoung and if it took his all year.

Jaehyun had managed to finish the math homework they had been given by the time Doyoung returned.

“Hi, welcome back. Are you getting dinner?” Jaehyun asked brightly. “Taeil said there was Spicy seafood Ramen today.”

“Yes.” Doyoung said, throwing his bag under his table, before marching into the bathroom and slamming the door.

What a ray of sunshine. Jaehyun groaned and checked his phone. Mark had sent him almost half an hour worth of voice messages and Jaehyun hadn’t had the time to hear them yet, so he popped in his earphones and used the time until Yuta and Ten were picking him up for dinner to get started on whatever drama had happened back home.

 

The dining hall was already bursting at the seams, the queue reaching the door, when they arrived. Yuta groaned, folding into himself. “I’m going to die from starvation before we reach the front. It was nice knowing you. I should have gotten Sicheng the extra huge chocolates for valentine’s day. I’m dying with regret in my heart.”

“Who’s Sicheng?” Jaehyun turned to Ten, who was ignoring his roommate in favour of combing his bangs in place that already looked like someone had cut them with a ruler. It was a very impressive look.

“Oh, Sicheng’s from dorm C, he is sort of a protégée, he fences, quite successfully so, and dances, also quite well, if I dare say so myself as a fellow dancer.”

“Sicheng is the love of my life.” Yuta announced, eyes glassed over. Jaehyun was pleasantly surprised by the revelation that Yuta was openly talking about having feeling for another Alpha.

“But he tolerates Yuta and his attics at best.”

“Maybe he’s straight?”

Ten shook his head “We don’t believe in static sexuality and gender constructs here.” His eyes seeming to see right into Jaehyun’s head. It was unsettling.

“Right, um… I don’t know this person, so I can’t give you any tips, sorry. But maybe in the future, I can.” Jaehyun smiled at Yuta, who was still delirious, it seemed.

“So, how’re things with the room-nightmare going? Did someone already tell you the story of his 1st year roomie? Probably not, Kun and Taeil are such goody two shoes.”

Jaehyun shook his head in confirmation.

“Well, worry not, you know me now. I know all the relevant gossip and I’m not held back by morals to share it. Originally, Doyoung was not how he’s now, I mean I guess we were sort of friends? Since we’re neighbours. But over the summer break, when he went home, something happened and he came back and wasn’t allowed to talk for a whole two months. Through that, he became this grumpy and easily irritated. He made his roommate cry three times, until he begged our former head of dorm to let him move out of the room. Well. Fast forward and he has a new victim. So don’t let him victimise you. Fire back! I believe in you!” Ten beamed.

Jaehyun swallowed and smiled back.

No talking… not talking meant no singing and no singing meant a bad mood…

 

“So, I was wondering why you quit choir?” Jaehyun stood next to Doyoung’s desk. “Taeil said you were really good and sang solos. So why did you stop?”

The glare Doyoung gave him was chilling, but Jaehyun kept his smile. “I don’t see how that’s even remotely any of your business.”

“Since we’re roommates and you despise small talk, I thought it was fine to start off on a more personal level.” Jaehyun chirped, making Doyoung stumble over his own words.

“I had to. And now stop bothering me, I have to study.”

“I saw that there was a really big park not too far. I was wondering, if you wanted to go there with Charlie on the weekend?” Jaehyun continued on.

Doyoung looked back up, but his glare had lost its intensity.

“If I say yes, will you not ask me anything else for the evening?”

“Sure.”

“Fine.” Doyoung groaned, like it physically pained him.

“So, I was really surprised by how slack Mr. Park was handling lab safety. I’m pretty sure he disabled the smoke detector, there’s no way it wouldn’t have triggered with that much smoke, I was a bit scared for my life.” Jaehyun shuddered at the memory, settling on his own desk chair, pushing it over towards Doyoung’s desk.

The Alpha looked up from his book – a fantasy novel that had nothing to do with any studying, Jaehyun wasn’t blind, thank you – face blank.

“Didn't you say you would be quiet?”

“Um. No. I said I wouldn’t ask you anything, but I’m not asking anything.” Jaehyun smiled brightly. “You really seem like someone who’s currently in a bad place, but isn’t actually a bad person. I still want to be your friend, even if you’re trying to be the worst roommate ever.”

Doyoung snapped his head back to his book and didn’t say anything else for the whole evening. But Jaehyun saw how he sometimes smiled, when he retold something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Taeil, Kun, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Mark, Yuta, Ten and Sicheng are all in 2nd year of high school, making them 17 to 18 years old  
> Taeyong is in 3rd year


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie was named after Doyoung, btw (the latest Episode of "Seasonies would like this, right?"), I think the name is so cute ~

Jaehyun was woken up by Doyoung. That itself was odd and seeing how it was Saturday, he hadn’t expected to be woken at all but naturally wake up late in the morning, maybe in time for lunch.

“Breakfast is only until eight, and Charlie is waiting.”

Jaehyun blinked at the clock. It was seven. He really didn’t need to be up yet, even if breakfast was only until eight. But he wasn’t going to complain if Doyoung showed some sort of attention to him.

“Thanks. I’m awake.”

“Good. I wanna leave at 8:30.”

Jaehyun grinned to himself. Still pretty un-mannered, but this was progress.

His phone blinked with unread text messages from Mark and his brother, and Jaehyun stared at the dark brown circle of wobbly material in his hand, trying to open his eyes enough to put the contacts in. This was the worst part. He had gotten used to the whole touch your eye procedure. But right after waking up, when his whole face was still swollen and his eyes extra sensitive? 

Not the best.

He massaged blockers into the glands on his lower neck, while scanning over Mark flipping over this little Alpha sophomore who had confessed to him the first day back from holidays and apparently kept trying to woo Mark. It was rather hilarious and Jaehyun felt for both sides, but couldn’t do much other than feel like someone watching a drama, because he was far away, always asleep when Mark was in school.

He finished up with fake pheromones on his wrists, where an Alpha’s scent glands would be and crawled from his bed. 

Doyoung looked up from his book, when he stumbled over to his closet. “Ah. I thought you fell back asleep.”

“Nope. You wanna get breakfast together?” Jaehyun sleepily smiled. Doyoung whipped his head back to his book.

“I already ate.”

Guess not.

 

Kun visibly struggled to understand what Jaehyun told him. “You… want to spend time with Doyoung… volunteering? Okay.”

“Yeah, we’re going to the park with Charlie. I wanted to ask, you said Charlie was his dog, but how exactly does that work? You can’t just bring your pet, right?”

“Strictly speaking, Charlie belongs to the dorm manager, but as we told you, he doesn’t like Alphas. Betas… meh, depends, he likes Mr. Kim, obviously, but he loves Omegas. But Doyoung spent so much time with the dog for reasons unknown, Charlie eventually stopped growling at him and started liking him instead. And he likes you, apparently. When Mr. Kim saw how much Doyoung hung around, he asked him if he wanted to walk him when he had time. And since Doyoung seems to really like Charlie, more than any of his fellow students at least, we started calling him Doyoung’s dog.”

Jaehyun nodded. “But why does he hate Alphas?”

“He’s from a shelter, so no one really knows, but he might have been abused and connects the scent to that.” Kun shrugged, putting down his chopsticks. “I really hope you won’t regret trying to make friends with Doyoung. No offense to you, but he can be a real asshole. You seem very caring, I’d hate to see you hurt.”

Kun’s eyes had the typical Alpha-protection expression and Jaehyun tried to stay calm. No one knew he was an Omega. Surely, Alphas cared about other Alphas like that, too. 

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.” Jaehyun laughed, trying to push down the nervousness.

“I know. Sorry, I get a bit overprotective. You can put me in my place, if you feel that I belittle you, I swear I don’t mean to challenge your status.” Kun scratched his neck and Jaehyun felt relief washing over him. Kun saw him as an Alpha, a fellow Alpha. It was fine.

 

Jaehyun was glad he had put on extra blockers, because Charlie was a very enthusiastic dog and by enthusiastic, Jaehyun meant he spent two hours running around, keeping him and Doyoung on their toes. 

But it was all worth it, when Jaehyun saw Doyoung smile at the dog the first time, his grumpy face completely transforming. It wasn’t a laugh, not yet, and Jaehyun suddenly thought that he really wanted to make him laugh. 

“I thought for sure you’d be passed out and leaving within the first hour.” Doyoung flopped into the grass, next to Charlie, who was enjoying belly rubs from Jaehyun.

“Do I look that scrawny to you?” Jaehyun complained, straightening up. He wasn’t ripped by any means, but he did have muscle definition, hello?

Doyoung glanced over and shrugged “Nah, but most people are all talks no action.”

“Is that a compliment? Because if it is, it’s a really terrible one, just saying.”

Doyoung stared at him for a second and Jaehyun had trouble keeping his face judging, because he looked so surprised and confused, it was hilarious.

“No, I wouldn’t, I couldn’t…” he mumbled something and Jaehyun got up, patting his pants off, not wanting to make him suffer any more.

“I’m hungry, is there lunch in the dorms?”

“Hm? Oh. Yeah, 11 to 2, didn’t Taeyong-Hyung tell you?”

“No, must have slipped his mind. Come on, I could eat a whole bear.”

 

None of his newly made friends seemed to be in the dining hall when they arrived, in fact, it was fairly empty, but maybe the “come early” advice was only for the evenings. 

Doyoung was back to being grumpy, but it was to be expected at this point and Jaehyun was tired himself, so they just sat in silence. 

“Excuse me? Are you Jaehyun?” a deep voice asked.

He looked up to see a guy he hadn’t seen before smile timidly at him. “Um – yeah, I am. Why?”

The guy slipped into the chair next to him, putting down his tray with soup.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Dong Sicheng. I heard you were friends with Kun?” He started dumping chilli into his soup. Jaehyun’s eyes widened slowly, getting wider with every spoonful that was added. He’d probably choke eating that. American’s lack of spice had already made him weaker to it than the others here, he had noticed. 

So this was the guy Yuta was crushing on, right? 

“Are you?” Sicheng looked up, finally putting the chilli aside. 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess? I mean, I hope I am, I only knew him for a few days.”

Sicheng beamed, god he was adorable! Jaehyun wondered if he had come to the boarding school of good-looking Alphas? He might have to write Mark on that.

Doyoung had finished and packed his tray, leaving without a word. “Doyoung, wait…” but he was gone. Jaehyun sighed.

“Don’t worry, Doyoung is a rain cloud. He doesn’t mean it personal.” Sicheng chirped and Jaehyun felt a smile. Rain cloud, that was fitting.

“I know. Sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“No worries. I was the one interrupting your lunch. I didn’t expect you to be having it together, you know, Doyoung’s usually alone. I thought you were just on the same table by chance. So sorry for that, too.”

Jaehyun nodded.

“So I was wondering, if you had heard Kun perhaps talk about me?” Sicheng started slurping his soup, trying to be nonchalant. But Jaehyun knew pining when he saw it.

“I’m afraid no. I did hear about you from Yuta though.”

Sicheng’s smile slipped a little, insecurity flashing over his face. “Right… um, it’s not how you think it is. I’m not, I don’t, you know, I’m not one of those guys.” The Alpha started getting pink in the face, eyes darting around in worry.

“Those guys?” Jaehyun inquired. Clearly, Sicheng had been asking not very subtly about Kun just a minute before.

“You know.” Sicheng lowered his voice, looking like he was a bleeding seal surrounded by a school of Orcas. “Alphas who like Alphas. I totally… don’t.”

That wouldn’t even fool his mama, and his mama had once not realised what the squeaking sound from his brother’s room had been, when his ‘friend’ had stayed over.

“Really? Because I don’t care, it’s fine if you do. I think it’s very sweet of Yuta to be so open about it, right? I mean, it doesn’t change who he is as a person, does it?”

Sicheng laughed nervously, still glancing around. “No, sure, I – it’s fine when others do it, I mean, I just personally don’t.”

So Yuta was openly crushing on Sicheng, who was secretly crushing on Kun, but at the same time struggling with internalised homophobia, and Kun was busy mothering every Alpha he came across? Wow, that was going to be a long voice mail to Mark.

“Okay. Sure. But like I said, it’d be fine if you did. I haven’t seen you in class, though, have I?”

“Oh, no, I’m in section C, so we don’t share any classes.”

 

Sicheng was easy to talk to and he had a funny way of using words to replace common sayings, which Jaehyun wasn’t sure was a literal translation from Chinese or maybe just Sicheng-language, but it was endearing anyway. 

Doyoung wasn’t in their dorm room when he returned from lunch, so Jaehyun settled with bringing Mark up to date and doing laundry. 

He was just wondering if he should get a few more shirts, because the washing-fee wasn’t really worth washing a not even half-way full washing machine, when Yuta leaned against the dryer.

“Sup.”

“Hi Yuta.” Jaehyun snapped the door of the machine shut and picked up his basket to transfer to the dryer. The shirts said iron-free, so hopefully they’d look wearable. Jaehyun hated ironing clothing and he wasn’t very good at it, too.

“I saw you talking to Sicheng earlier.” Yuta glanced at the dryer settings, like they were the most interesting things he had ever seen. But Jaehyun didn’t miss the aura of hostility coming from him. This was the sort of situation in which an Omega would naturally cock their head, baring their throat in submission to show they weren’t a threat. But as a fellow Alpha, he should rise to the provocation, fight over dominance. 

Jaehyun hoped keeping calm would make it go away, because all he had ever taken were some self-defence classes, back in middle school.

“Yeah, I did. He’s very nice.”

Yuta hummed and Jaehyun switched the dryer on, smiling what he hoped was calmingly and focussed on not moving his head into any suggestive positions, despite his instincts telling him to avoid the conflict.

“So, you’re like… fit. I thought we should have a small match, to see who’s better.” Yuta suggested. It wasn’t a weird suggestion by any means, quite normal actually. Alphas loved to show dominance. Jaehyun couldn’t turn this down, no Alpha would turn this down, even if they were friends.

“Sure. What, when and where?”

“How about right now? Your laundry needs 90 minutes, right? That’s more than enough. Just a small game of… football. In the garden.” Yuta smirked. 

Jaehyun shouldn’t have asked, he had played right into his arms, letting him choose whatever he was best at. But now it was too late. He internally cursed himself for being a complete fool “Alright.”

 

There was a lot of people in the garden, wasting their free weekend before school really started and they’d spend all their free time studying, enjoying the March sun that was just warm enough to stay outside for longer than strictly necessary. 

Any Alpha would get an additional spike of competitiveness out of this setting, the risk of public humiliation higher. The problem was, Jaehyun wasn’t an Alpha. He really didn’t care if he won or not, it was nice game, but nothing more. He didn’t feel like he would actually lose anything. Except he could, because he could risk himself passing for an Alpha.

And that made him nervous in all the wrong ways.

“I’d say… a goal difference of two? Your goal is between the roses, mine between the fence posts.” Yuta pointed at the goals he had just chosen.

“Okay.” Jaehyun put a hand around his neck, trying to smile easily, confident. He brushed against his scent gland, and quickly pulled his hand back, hoping he didn’t rub off any of the blocker. Probably not. It had long sunk into the skin, clogging the pores to avoid pheromones making their way out of them. The only proof they were there, was because they were easily detectable under the skin when one touched his neck right.

“Good. All is fair. Let start.” Yuta threw the ball up and easily caught it on his inner foot, when it came back down, starting to rush towards Jaehyun and his goal.

He blocked the Alpha and gained possession over the ball for a moment, but Yuta had the better skills, more practice and scored the first goal within minutes. 

Some people had started watching now and Yuta hollered loudly, letting them celebrate his success. Jaehyun wondered, if maybe he should have tried harder to get out of this. 

Well, too late now, he’d better play his act more convincingly. 

So Jaehyun played more aggressively, succeeding in getting close to Yuta’s goal and away from his own a few times. But he also saw Yuta pushing harder, getting rougher in his kicks, that landed on Jaehyun’s legs a few times, when he missed the ball. 

He was just about to finally make a shot towards the goal, when Yuta’s elbow hit his cheek hard. Jaehyun felt pain blooming from it for a second, before everything went numb and dizziness took over. He didn’t even notice himself crumbling to the ground, because everything went black.

 

Doyoung had just been watching, fully expecting his roommate to be beaten by Yuta in two minutes flat. He felt a little bad for him, seeing how easily Yuta scored the first goal. He tried to remind himself that he had no reason to feel that way. They weren’t friends or anything.

But he still couldn’t find it in himself to just leave. Maybe it was how Jaehyun kept smiling at him and telling him things, despite Doyoung trying to shut him out. He didn’t understand what the new guy expected to get out of this. But despite popular opinion, which he had admittedly influenced quite a lot, Doyoung did not have a heart of stone. 

If Charlie liked this guy, maybe they could be friends. 

Jaehyun got better after the first goal, probably spurred on by the hollering in Yuta’s favour. But as he upped his game, Yuta did the same and Doyoung saw he was not holding back anymore.

And then, Jaehyun went down and Doyoung realised he was pushing onto the small field, towards his roommate in large steps.

It took Yuta a moment to realise, but he was already next to Jaehyun, when Doyoung crouched down. 

“Was that really necessary?” Doyoung hissed and Yuta looked up at him in a mixture of surprise and panic. 

“I didn’t mean to, I swear, I don’t need dirty play!”

“Didn’t look like it. You realise this game goes in his favour, right? Now let’s get him to the infirmary.”

Yuta moved to pick him up, but Doyoung beat him to it. “Doyoung, let me carry him, it’s my fault, I can stick up to it.”

“You go ahead and tell Doc Oh, I can take him.” Doyoung stared the other Alpha down, who quickly gave in and jumped up.

Doyoung pulled on Jaehyun’s shoulder, so he was easier to pick up. His fingers accidentally dug into Jaehyun’s neck, pushing against a scent gland, and Doyoung was about to adjust his grab, when he froze.

There wasn’t supposed to be a scent gland there. Alphas had them in their wrists. Omegas had them in their neck. Doyoung stared down at Jaehyun’s pale face, his soft features, how his lashes fanned over his cheeks, long and silky.

He quickly readjusted and pulled him into his arms and started marching towards the doctor’s office. There was no way. This couldn’t be. Doyoung leaned down a little and took a deep breath, really focussing. 

There definitely was a sweet scent, Omega scent. 

Doyoung felt like he was going to faint next. At least that’d explain why his heart had been beating so quickly whenever Jaehyun sent him one of his dimpled smiles.

 

The next thing Jaehyun realised, was someone slapping his cheek. “Hello. Wake up, my shift was over five minutes ago, I hate working over time.”

Jaehyun’s head immediately started pounding, but he sat up nonetheless, the world slowly shifting back into focus. 

“There we go, still alive, maybe lost a few more brain cells, which is unfortunate, but you teens don’t use them anyway.” Jaehyun squinted and saw a man with broad shoulders in a white coat – a doctor, probably, right?

The next thing was Yuta, crashing against him, almost knocking him back out. “I’m so sorry, Jaehyun! I got lost in the moment, it’s all my fault, I swear I don’t usually play foul!”

“It happens, don’t worry, Yuta.” Jaehyun awkwardly patted the Alpha, hoping to remove him off his body. He wasn’t sure how his pheromones had reacted to the shock moment, better not have an Alpha literally hanging off his neck right now.

“You’re such a good guy, I don’t even deserve you as a friend!” Yuta continued sobbing. Jaehyun looked around for help and his eyes fell on…

Doyoung?

Standing close to the door, arms crossed, scowl over his face. He looked away, when Jaehyun made eye-contact, a blush spreading over his cheeks – wait what?

But he didn’t have time to dwell on that, because he was saved by the moody doctor, who plucked Yuta off him and shoved the Alpha towards the door. 

“All spectators leave now, this isn’t a zoo. Shoo, off you go.”

“Wait, Jaehyun I…” the door was slammed into Yuta’s face and Jaehyun jerked, when he heard a crunching noise.

“Did that just hit his face?” he asked carefully. The man glanced back at the door, shrugging.

“He surely won’t look worse than you. That’s one nice bruise.” He grabbed something from a fridge and handed it to Jaehyun – it was a cooling pack. Jaehyun pressed it against his cheek and the throbbing pain immediately got worse from the pressure, before the ice numbed it to a fain background discomfort. 

The man opened his eyes and shone light into them, before humming. “You look fine. Have seen worse. Any sickness? Dizziness?”

“No.”

“Good. Then I only have a question for you, and I’m most curious for the answer: What on earth is an Omega doing in an all-Alpha school?” the doctor smirked at him and Jaehyun’s stomach dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Taeil, Kun, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Mark, Yuta, Ten and Sicheng are all in 2nd year of high school, making them 17 to 18 years old  
> Taeyong is in 3rd year


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger last time >.<

“How…?” Jaehyun stuttered.

“Ah, so I was right.” The doctor smirked. “If you’re wondering if those two airheads know – probably no. I am impressed, not going to lie. But to fool a medical expert, it needs a bit more than a scent blocker and fake pheromones.”

Jaehyun took a deep breath, relieved that his secret wasn’t blow. He felt his scent glands self-consciously, blaming them for giving him away.

“Fake pheromones smell differently, we get schooled on it. Especially when you end up in a high school, you wanna know this stuff. Though I never quite expected to run into a case like this. Here.” The man passed Jaehyun a stick of scent blocker. “Reapply it before horny teenagers can smell it.”

“Thanks.” Jaehyun muttered and did as told. 

“So. Why? Since your scent glands seem to be working just fine, I’m assuming this isn’t a misunderstanding and you’re actually trans-Alpha? Because if that’s the case and I overstepped, I apologise.”

“No.” Jaehyun laughed nervously, dropping the scent blocker in his lap. “I came because I really admire someone who goes here. He inspired me and helped me through a difficult time. I wanted to get to know them and thank them. That’s why.”

The nurse picked the scent blocker back up and nodded.

“Well, I hope you know how ridiculous this idea is and that you will get kicked out before you can even say Alphachat, if anyone finds out.”

“You won’t tell?”

The man snorted “No. It’s not my business and even if it were. I can’t just go and blab about my patients, this is confidential information.” 

Jaehyun bounced off the stretcher and hugged the man, who grunted. “Thank you so much!”

“Alright, get off, I don’t want to catch teenager-dumbness. Do you have your suppressants? Because I wanted to contact you on that, anyway, since there was no information on that in your file.”

Jaehyun nodded, having stacked up on them prior to coming. He wasn’t an amateur.

“Good. Still tell me if you do need them, it’s part of my responsibility as the school’s doctor. No one will ask which type exactly I prescribe.”

Jaehyun nodded eagerly. “Thank you so much…”

“Oh Sehun.”

“Thank you so much, Doc Oh!” Jaehyun beamed, before realising that hurt his cheek.

“Remember to cool that and now go and pick up your entourage, I wanna go home already.”

 

Yuta kept fussing around Jaehyun, who honestly didn’t hold any hard feelings, all the way back to the dorm.

“I’ll get you more ice. If I have to ask the ladies working in the kitchen on my knees, I will do that!” Yuta promised, before they separated into their own rooms. 

“It’s really fine, Yuta, don’t worry.”

“You’re too good of a person, Jaehyun. I’m sorry I ever doubted you!” 

“You doubted me?”

“What? Ah. No.” Yuta’s eyes darted around. But Jaehyun was already aware where the challenge had come from: Sicheng.

“Good. I’ll see you later for dinner, right?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Jaehyun sighed and flopped onto his desk chair. Doyoung remained at the door, arms crossed, the blush still on his cheeks. It was cute. But also concerning. 

“Are you alright?” Jaehyun asked “Why were you even there, did you need Doc Oh to check anything? Should we go back?” He started getting back up, but Doyoung shook his head.

“No! No, I saw you go down, when Yuta hit you. He…” Doyoung clenched and unclenched his fists. “You… why are you…”

Jaehyun waited patiently while Doyoung tried to find the words. The Alpha stared at his left hand for a few seconds, before looking back up at Jaehyun.

“Sorry. Guess I was just worried over you.”

Jaehyun grinned at that, immediately wincing at the pain shooting through his face. If that wasn’t process, he didn’t know what was.

 

“Wow, holy shit, look at that shiner!” Ten whistled. 

“Oh my god, I heard Yuta knocked you out, but not that you look like you got involved in one of Section A’s fist fights.” Taeil’s eyes widened. 

Jaehyun was getting mildly worried over section A. He should try and stay away from that, it was probably what Taeyong had meant when he warned him the first day.

“Word travels fast, huh?” Jaehyun sat down and dug into his food.

“You bet this dorm works faster than the NSA. Yuta’s sort of famous. Don’t tell him, he gets very annoying over it. But it’s true. Not to mention, everyone fears Doyoung and him carrying you to the doctor? Scandalous.” Ten shrugged.

“Doyoung carried me?” Jaehyun gasped, rice flying over the table.

“Ew.” Ten moved over, away from the rice. “Yeah, you didn’t know? He was all best bros and stuff.”

Jaehyun couldn’t believe his ears. That explained why he had been there in the infirmary. Warmth bloomed in his chest.

“Well, nice to see you might not get bullied out of your room. Are you cool with Yuta? He can get very competitive.”

“I think so. He apologised, I’m fine. No one died.”

Taeil and Ten hummed.

“You’re really chill. For a blue eye like that, I wouldn’t have just forgiven him.” Ten shrugged. The topic switched to a football game he and Taeil had watched and Jaehyun tuned them out, thinking back to Doyoung, trying to say something, earlier.

 

Getting used to the Korean school system was easier than Jaehyun had feared. Within the second week, he no longer stumbled and had to readjust his brain to Korean and Hangeul, and wasn’t confused when Mark didn’t immediately reply because he was asleep or something.

“Okay, like, I don’t get it, Mark, he seems really nice, why don’t you just say yes?” Jaehyun was stretched over his bed, head leaning down. Doyoung wasn’t there, which was a standard at this point. 

“I… no. He’s so annoying, Jae. Like, really, really annoying!” Mark’s voice came over the line.

“He wants to spend time with you, right? How’s that annoying?”

“You haven’t seen him. Or… well seen him in action. He’s just so… affectionate urgh.”

“Well, I don’t know, seems like the opposite of a problem. I thought my roommate was starting to warm up to me, but turns out no, he’s still ridiculously rude and closed off.”

“Your roommate? You mean your long-term crush, right?” Mark giggled “I mean, I would’ve just packed my bags and head home. You can still return to your old class, it’s only been two weeks.”

“Right, it’s only been two weeks, not even, I have to give him more time. It’s much too early to give up.”

“Whatever, I’ve given up trying to reason with you, Jae, you’re just completely bonkers in my books. Tell me more about the handsome boys in your school, I’m depressed over the lack of them in mine.”

The door opened and Doyoung, sweaty and in workout gear came inside. Jaehyun almost dropped his phone, which would have been tragic, since he was still on the upper bunk.

Doyoung glanced at him, before turning to the bathroom. 

“Right, so, sorry Markie, gotta go, my roomie’s back.” And Jaehyun wasn’t sure how well Doyoung understood English and he’d really rather not have any slip ups. Mark knew that.

“Did you already have dinner?” Jaehyun called at the door.

Doyoung’s head poked back out a moment later, shoulders bare. Jaehyun flinched backwards. “No. Stop screaming, that hurts your voice.”

“Uh.”

Doyoung glared at him and the door was slammed a second later. Jaehyun was still hung up over the comment regarding his voice. First of all, why did Doyoung care sometimes, but not at all other times? And the concern over his voice was rather unexpected and oddly specific.

 

“Hi Doc Oh!” Jaehyun beamed, leaning over the doctor’s chair’s backrest. “How are you today?”

“Please spare me your American-ess. What do you need?”

Jaehyun pouted to himself. “I was just being polite. And I don’t need anything.” Jaehyun’s eyes caught on the words in the book the doctor was reading… those were some oddly explicit sentences…

“Lies. When you don’t need anything, you bring me coffee and annoy me with biology questions.”

Well, Jaehyun had done that for the last week, indeed.

“Okay. I don’t need anything done, but I do have a question.”

“Fire away.” Doctor Oh closed his book and Jaehyun’s eyes almost popped out their sockets, when he read the title.

“Are you reading erotic novels in the office?” he whisper screamed. 

“Why? Wanna borrow it? It’s written from a top’s position though, is that your taste?”

“No!” Jaehyun stepped away, like the book was going to jump him.

“Just asking. Was that what you wanted to know?”

“I… I wanted to ask.” Jaehyun tried to push past inappropriate pictures in his head and remember what he had wanted to ask. “If you knew something about Doyoung’s medical history. What happened with his voice last summer?”

Doctor Oh sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. “I do, I was part of the treating staff after all, when he returned.”

“So?”

Doctor Oh fixed him in a stared “If I’m not going to tell the principal about a perfectly normal Omega bouncing around their halls, posing as an Alpha for the sake of befriending someone they don’t know, I’m surely not going to tell another student anything about the medical problems of another student. Now, shoo, off you go, of I’m going to start reading out loud.”

“You wouldn’t dare. I’m a minor!”

“You’re already as red as a cooked lobster, go before I taint your innocent ears, this has bondage.”

Jaehyun made a run for it, the doctor’s cackling haunting him down the hallway.

 

So, asking the school nurse was a failure.

“Dude, how did you get only 70% on your English test?” Yuta asked, staring at Jaehyun’s test result. 

“Your testing system is weird. That’s why you suck at speaking.” Jaehyun complained, quickly shoving the paper into a folder so no one else would see. Mr. Wu had had this weird expression when he had returned it, that judgement was enough for the week for Jaehyun. 

“Sounds like someone is bitter. I speak it fluently and still get good grades.” Ten smirked, fanning himself with his almost perfect score. 

“Guys, please, the lesson is over, have mercy on me. Let’s talk about things that actually matter, did you see the song suggestion list? Who suggested S&M by Rihanna? Are we really that desperate?” Taeil asked and Jaehyun wondered the same thing. 

“I suggested Breaking Free.” he muttered, taking the phone from Taeil, who had taken a picture of the list hung out in the music department. He didn’t see his song anywhere. What a disappointment. 

“Maybe we can finally sing ballads this year?” Kun asked, but there wasn’t a lot of ballads on this list. 

“Guys, are you coming for lunch or will you choose to starve instead? You can complain about choir all you want, once I have something to eat I will pretend to be listening.” Ten asked, crossing his arms and nodding towards the door of the almost completely vacant classroom.

 

Taeil and Kun were busy scanning the list from Mr. Kim for titles that weren’t suggestive or explicit, when Jaehyun suddenly remembered Ten priding himself for his vast gossiping knowledge. 

“Say, Ten? You said Doyoung had some condition which didn’t allow him to speak for two months last summer and after which he quit the choir, right?”

“Hm.” Ten nodded, mouth too full to speak.

“Do you know what it was? Or is?”

Ten furrowed his brows and swallowed. “I don’t, unfortunately. Why are you asking?”

Jaehyun shrugged.

“You guys are friends, though, right? You could ask him.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.”

 

Only Jaehyun wasn’t really sure if he’d consider himself and Doyoung to actually be friends, after the cold treatment the Alpha had returned to.

It was weird, because Jaehyun sometimes felt Doyoung’s eyes on him and sometimes, when they spoke, he blushed for reasons unknown. Jaehyun felt like he had missed something, something important.

He hummed under his breath, as he re-heard Doyoung’s Beauty and the Beast cover. It was old, posted three years ago, but it was the first video had posted after his voice had dropped and stopped breaking on him while singing, and also his first cover to gain major attention.

Jaehyun sat up suddenly and scrolled through Doyoung’s videos. There was a total of 37 and he knew all of them by heart. But the last one had been posted in June last year, so prior to summer break. It was a cover of Under The Sea, as Doyoung loved Disney as much as Jaehyun did, and Jaehyun read through the description again. He never posted a lot under his videos, but he did write, that he chose an easier song, because his voice wasn’t in a good condition.

Jaehyun sighed, trying to puzzle the pieces together.

Even if there had been something in summer… why had it made him give up singing? He didn’t know of anything that would force you to give up singing in the long run.

There had to be more to that.

He quickly closed the app, when Doyoung came through the door.

“Hi, welcome back!” Jaehyun smiled. Doyoung nodded back, and Jaehyun was going to take what he could. 

Doyoung wordlessly settled on his desk and started homework, while Jaehyun stared at his phone. It was thirteen minutes later, when he finally gathered his courage.

“Doyoung?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t you sing anymore at all? Or just not in public?”

Jaehyun held his breath, not daring to look over, but he felt Doyoung’s gaze on him.

“I don’t at all.”

“Why? Because you don’t want to or because you can’t?”

Jaehyun glanced up and Doyoung was about to fire away, but when their eyes met, the Alpha deflated and closed his mouth.

“I don’t want to.”

He looked miserable saying it and Jaehyun was 100% convinced he was lying. 

“But you liked it a lot, didn’t you?” Jaehyun kept pressing. Doyoung shrugged and started twirling his pencil between his fingers nervously. It got frustrating. He wanted to help Doyoung, but he needed answers! “And now you don’t anymore? I don’t get it.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“That is literally the dumbest thing to say, if you don’t even try and give an explanation. You can’t know what I understand and what I don’t.” Jaehyun felt himself losing patience. 

“Well, I don’t want to explain it to you. Why do you even care, it doesn’t affect you whether I sing or not.” Doyoung didn’t raise his voice, probably because he didn’t like yelling, but there was this edge in it now, that made Jaehyun’s instincts act up in an effort to get out of the situation.

But he was more than instincts. “Well, even a blind person can see that you’re miserable, because you can’t or won’t sing. I didn’t know you before you stopped, but the others said you weren’t this… this mean and grumpy and just now? I could see you were lying.” Jaehyun wasn’t above raising his voice.

“Oh and the others know so well, right? How about you go and hang out with the others then? I didn’t ask for you to be so nosy about me and my life, again: why do you care? You don’t know me. We’re not friends and we won’t be.”

Jaehyun felt like he had been struck across the face, but once he got going, he didn’t just stop, because someone fired back.

“Because you seem set on not letting anyone be your friend. I thought you were just a bit harder to warm up to and I thought we had a great time the first week and then suddenly, you ignore me, shut down any request to spend time, like I’m not worth your precious time. And if you want to know why I care, I came here, because I followed a youtuber who made the most beautiful song covers I ever heard and posted such kind words, despite only being my age. It really helped me through a difficult time, and I wanted to get to know him and thank him. Turns out, in reality, he’s just a rude asshole.” 

Doyoung stared at him and Jaehyun slowly sat back down on his desk chair. 

The Alpha was the first one to break eye-contact. He got off his chair, grabbing his coat and left for the door.

“Sure, run away, that’ll make everything better, great plan, do you solve all your problems like that?” Jaehyun called after him. A few guys jumped out of the way and Doyoung pushed past them, not even turning back around.

Jaehyun recognised the people outside his door to be Ten and Taeil and sighed, all the fight leaving him.

“Well, that was a first, Doyoung was the one to leave the room, though he wasn’t crying. Maybe next time, Jaehyun?” Ten chirped, marching inside with a beam.

“Did you just eaves drop?” Jaehyun asked, rubbing his face. He went too hard on the eyes and dislocated his contact. He cursed to himself and turned his head down to push it back, so it’d cover his iris and all that bright blue that no one should see.

“Hm. Maybe. I didn’t know Doyoung had a youtube channel.” Taeil said, on his phone, probably looking for said youtube channel.

Jaehyun’s eye was tearing up from the contact and Ten slipped an arm around him. “You can cry, now that he’s gone. As long as he doesn’t see it.”

“Do you have a personal vendetta against him?” Jaehyun asked. Ten was always the first to fire shots and talk bad about Doyoung. The Alpha’s face hardened.

“Yes. But that’s neither here, nor there.”

“Holy shit, I found him, he has like 2 million subscribers. One of his videos even has over 20 million views! He’s basically famous!” the tunes of Doyoung’s Someone like you cover started playing.

“No way!” 

Jaehyun sighed and pushed his homework into a stack. He had gotten everything done he needed to turn in tomorrow. He could waste some time.

“And these are so good.”

“Wait and these are the reason you left from America to come here, to this hell hole, where we sing inappropriate songs in choir because the boys are desperate for any sort of action they can’t get?” Taeil stared at Jaehyun with wide eyes. 

“It sounds kinda sad if you say it like that.” Jaehyun muttered.

“You don’t have a crush on him or anything, right?” Ten asked, narrowing his eyes

He wasn’t in love he told the Mark-voice in his head. “No, of course not.”

Jaehyun couldn’t like someone as rude and disrespectful as Doyoung, could he?

 

Doyoung wasn’t back by the time Jaehyun went to sleep. Coward. He used the time to send lengthy voice mails to Mark, do a face mask and a hair deep conditioning. Just because he paraded as Alpha didn’t mean he had to adapt the sorry excuse of personal hygiene they tended to live by. His hair was thick and shiny and he wanted to keep it that way, thank you.

So, Jaehyun pulled the curtains around his bed shut, pulled the contacts from his eyes and fell asleep. 

 

Something clattering jerked him awake shortly past midnight. Without thinking, Jaehyun pushed his head out of his curtain to see what the noise was about. The room was dark, but he could made out what had to be Doyoung moving, in the light of the moon that shone inside.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice scratchy from sleep, but worried nonetheless. 

The same moment, the light was switched on and Jaehyun squeezed his eyes shut, blinded from the brightness.

“Sorry, I ran into the bookshelf, I didn’t mean to make you up.” Doyoung whispered back. So that explained the noise. Jaehyun blinked his eyes open and saw Doyoung pick up books from the floor.

“Well, maybe, if you didn’t push until the curfew to go to fucking bed, that wouldn’t have happened.” He hissed, remembering that he was still angry with the Alpha. 

Doyoung rose to the bait easily, straightening back up, books in hand. 

“How is that your business, when I go to sleep?” his voice was sharp for the first words, but quickly lost its edge and he just sounded like he was throwing a temper tantrum.

“It is when you wake me up. You better be quiet, we have classes tomorrow morning.” Jaehyun shot back and let himself fall into his bed, ripping the curtain shut. He glared at the ceiling for a second, before picking up his phone to write a complaint to Mark. 

In the dark glass, his eyes reflected and Jaehyun choked on thin air. 

How could he have been this dumb? He wasn’t wearing contacts!

No, Doyoung totally hadn’t noticed. If he had, he would have said something, right? That’d be just what he would do, wouldn’t it? It was hard to see the colour from that far away, right? His eyes weren’t as dark as Mark’s, but they were definitely dark enough to pass for brown from enough distance. Totally.

Jaehyun took a few calming breaths, reminding himself that Doyoung would have said something, had he noticed. And he hadn’t. So, it was fine. No one, but Doctor Oh knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't completly confuse you into thinking Jaehyun's cover was already blown haha.  
> Doyoung didn't tell anyone, however, he also has no clue how to talk to Omegas and as a result is now panicking.
> 
> Alphachat is word play on Patriarchat. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Taeil, Kun, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Mark, Yuta, Ten and Sicheng are all in 2nd year of high school, making them 17 to 18 years old  
> Taeyong is in 3rd year


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun unexpectedly gains an admirer and his prior to this nameless brother makes his grand entrance (guess who ;))
> 
> I really don't know where this is going, I'm currently at 10 chapters and not finished... so...

Things made a turn for the worse in the morning. Jaehyun was usually the first one in the bathroom, leaving for breakfast first, but today, Doyoung was already gone when he stood up.

Fine with Jaehyun. If he wanted to be an immature child about this…

But deep inside, Jaehyun wasn’t fooling himself. He worried. He knew, he had said hurtful things and just because Doyoung had been rude first didn’t make it okay for him to be. He was worried he had screwed up for good within just three weeks of being here.

Because he was sure that Doyoung wasn’t really just an asshole. He had shown it the first weekend, when they had been out with Charlie and he had carried Jaehyun to the infirmary. Just something had happened after that, and Jaehyun didn’t know what that was, which had messed everything up.

During breakfast, Sicheng sat down on their table, because his friend was apparently out for early workout session. It was tragic to watch Yuta stumble over words, while Sicheng kept stealing glances towards Kun, and Taeil tried his best to keep a civil conversation running. Jaehyun was just too fucking tired to help him, eating in silence. 

 

In Chemistry, Mr. Park picked him for speed quizzing and Jaehyun stuttered his way through the answers, Kun whispering him pointers whenever he got stuck. Mr. Park surely had noticed, but he kept beaming his 1,000 volt smile and didn’t stop Kun, which saved Jaehyun’s ass, if he was honest.

 

In biology, through some cruel fate, Jung and Kim were close enough on the class list, that he ended up having to do the experiment together with Doyoung.

Jaehyun stared at the paper, where it said what they were supposed to microscope. Leaves. Thrilling.

Doyoung sat down next to him and Jaehyun ignored him. Normally, that was Doyoung’s job, but right now, he really wanted to be petty.

“Did you do something like this before?” Doyoung asked softly and Jaehyun felt himself melt a little bit from his voice. 

“Yeah, tons. You?”

“Not really. Maybe, you can show me?”

Jaehyun squinted his eyes at Doyoung, who didn’t look back, but turned pink under his glare. What on earth was going on with him?

“Sure. You get the microscope, I get the rest.” Jaehyun got up and headed to the front to pick up their things. Mr. Byun warned him to be careful with the glass and not cut his fingers and Jaehyun returned to Doyoung reading over the worksheet attentively. 

“We need water.” He looked up from the paper. Jaehyun waggled the glass that he had gotten from the sink. “Oh.”

Jaehyun started cutting up the leaf, Doyoung watching silently. He had just dropped the water onto the glass and pressed the tiny one on top to fix it, when Doyoung cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry. For yesterday. And – uh. The other times.” 

Jaehyun nearly dropped the glass slide in surprise. 

“And you think of that right now?”

Doyoung twitched and looked sheepish. “I wanted to in the morning, but you were gone.”

Jaehyun stared back at Doyoung for a few seconds. 

“I’m really sorry, Jaehyun. I’ll stop being an asshole to you from now on. Or well, I’ll try. Just… you can call me out on my bullshit.”

Jaehyun nodded slowly. Doyoung seemed serious and a smile formed on Jaehyun’s face at the realisation. 

“Good.” Jaehyun felt his own face heat up uncomfortably. “And I’m sorry for calling you an asshole. But you kinda were.”

 

“So, I thought I’d write Sicheng a letter, asking him, if he’d come to watch the season’s kick-off next weekend. And then hide it in his locker?” Yuta was smiling too brightly, Jaehyun wanted to agree with everything he said blindly, because he seemed to happy.

“What are you? The lead in a Shoujo Anime? Senpai, please notice me?” Ten pretended to throw up.

“But that’d be so romantic!” Yuta kept on blabbering.

“I think he’d probably like the privacy to decide on what to do.” Taeil contemplated and Yuta started nodding furiously. “But that only works, if you don’t pressure him into anything right after leaving the letter.”

Apparently, that clashed with Yuta’s intentions, because the smile slid off his face. Jaehyun spotted who he had been looking for all dinner, ignoring Yuta’s failed romantic life for a moment, and waved “Doyoung, over here!”

Doyoung looked up, clearly startled, but since Jaehyun kept waving and people were starting to look funnily, he quickly stalked over.

“What are you doing?” Ten hissed, eyes wide. The conversation had died on their table.

“I told you, Doyoung and I made peace. Sit here!” Jaehyun patted the empty chair to his right and Doyoung followed.

The other four were giving him varying glances from horror to disgust. 

“I think Taeil’s right, by the way. If you pressure him, nothing good will come out of it.” Jaehyun tried to pick the conversation back up.

Yuta gave Doyoung a final once over, before starting to speak again, a bit more subdued than before, but back on topic nonetheless. 

“But I want him to notice me. I always leave presents, when I find something good, but I have to make sure he knows they’re from me, right?”

“I don’t think he gets random presents from anyone else…” Kun chipped in “So, no, you don’t.”

Yuta frowned, displeased by how the conversation was going.

“Well, okay. Then I’ll write the letter and drop it in his locker and… not do anything? Just wait and see?” he looked around for confirmation.

“Exactly.” Taeil nodded.

“That better work, or I’m back to my original tactic.” 

Jaehyun glanced at Ten, who was uncharacteristically quiet, but Ten was inhaling his food, also weird for him, and stood up before the others were done, excusing himself.

 

The atmosphere in their room had improves like someone had flicked a switch. There still was hardly any talking, but Jaehyun didn’t find himself rudely ignored anymore.

However, there was still a big piece of information missing and that was: why on earth Doyoung didn’t want to sing anymore. 

“Dude, maybe his interests shifted.”

“Mark, no, he looked miserable and by miserable I mean puppy drained in a thunderstorm looking for cuddles miserable. There’s just no way. I refuse to believe it.”

“Maybe burnout? Or something? You know how much your mind affects your vocal performance?”

“Oh, that’s a good hint.” Jaehyun rolled over and stretched his other leg now. “Pretty sure he won’t tell me, though.”

“Well yeah. But you could – I don’t know, encourage him to sing? Like, tempt him?”

“How?” 

The water in the shower was turned off. Jaehyun’s private phone time was running out.

“Maybe sing some of his song covers in your room?”

“And go back to him hating me? He said he didn’t like music unless he chose it.”

“God that guy is really so… okay, in the shower then. Everyone has to sing in the shower!”

Jaehyun hummed. He liked the idea. The bathroom door opened, revealing a partially dressed Doyoung and Jaehyun felt himself staring a little. He was on the skinny side, that was for sure. Jaehyun definitely packed more muscle, compared to the Alpha. But that didn’t mean Jaehyun wasn’t mesmerised by the skin on display.

“Jae? You still there or did I lose you?”

“Yeah, sorry. What did you say?” Jaehyun quickly turned around. He’d rather not be caught staring. Doyoung might not appreciate that.

“I said your brother is going on a work trip to South Korea. Remember your brother? Because he kept whining to me that you didn’t update him as much and how much he misses his beloved, adorable, perfect baby brother or something. I tuned him out halfway, because I always get the hives when someone praises you too much.”

“Thanks Mark, you’re such an amazing friend.” Jaehyun rolled around his bed, trying to get comfortable. “And no, I text him on a regular basis!”

“Still, he feels left out. You know how he is. So if he decides dropping by unannounced is a good idea, I wouldn’t be surprised. Just warning you. I mean, not like a quick google search reveals what on earth you’re doing in Seoul anyway, but seems like he inherited the chaos-obliviousness-gene together with the Jaehyun-adoration-and-spoiling one.”

“I can’t help it that I’m popular.”

“At least you’re quoting characters that have the same IQ as you now.”

“Wow, rude.”

“I’m hanging up, love you, idiot.”

“Aw, love you, too Markie-Poo.”

 

It wasn’t until much later, when Jaehyun had told Doyoung good night and gotten a “night” back (no, he had not giggled into his pillow at that), rolled up under his blanket and almost half asleep, that Mark’s words hit him.

His brother.

Was.

(Probably.) 

Coming.

Here.

He’d be fucked.

Jaehyun rolled to his other side. Better hope it didn’t actually happen.

 

“Hi. Do you mind me taking this one?” 

Jaehyun looked up from the controls of his treadmill. A boy smiled at him softly, hair falling into his eyes. 

“No, go ahead.” 

“Thanks.” 

The boy stepped on it and powered it up, starting to walk first, before falling into a jog. Jaehyun wondered if this was Alpha-gym etiquette? That’d explain the dirty glares he had gotten before, when he had just casually stepped on a machine because, well, he hadn’t even considered it could be a problem. But he also lacked weird territorial instincts. 

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, are you by any chance Jaehyun?” the guy next to him asked, his voice soft and airy, just loud enough to be heard over the sound of feet hitting the ground.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun nodded.

“Oh, great, Sicheng said he spoke to you and mentioned you had really pretty dimples.” How was he just holding casual conversation while running? Jaehyun internally screamed at his biology for neglecting certain parts, that Alphas seemed to have zero struggles with. It was unfair!

“Did he?”

“Yeah, I got curious. I’m Kim Jungwoo, by the way.”

“Hi.” Jaehyun was gasping for air now. He normally went to his limit, but his limits didn’t include small talk. He turned the speed down by one notch. 

“I see where he was coming from now. Do you want to go out sometime?”

Jaehyun almost missed a step, head whipping towards Jungwoo. He tried to scent himself, but he couldn’t smell anything. Even if his scent blocker wore off from sweating so much, the dampers neutralised all pheromones completely.

“As… as a date?” Jaehyun stuttered. Where had he messed up? He blinked, but the slightly irritating feel of his contacts was still present in both eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“But – I’m an Alpha.” Jaehyun had to turn the treadmill down a few more notches, afraid he was going to pass out.

“Yeah, I noticed. I’m gay.”

Endless relief washed over Jaehyun at that. Thank god! “Oh, ooooh! Sorry, my fault, kinda forgot about that for a second there.” 

Jungwoo chuckled as Jaehyun hoped he would just spontaneously disappear into thin air. Jungwoo must be thinking he was a complete idiot.

“You don’t have to answer me right away, if you’ve never considered the idea.” Jungwoo gently suggested, still going at high speed, but seemingly unaffected by it.

Well, yes, Jaehyun had considered that before, in fact, he was very much attracted to Alpha, just not the way Jungwoo was.

“Sorry, I’m not looking for a relationship right now?” Jaehyun carefully tried “But I’d love to be friends.”

“I’m not going to say no to that.” Jungwoo giggled and Jaehyun felt a tad bad for not giving him a chance.

Wait, no, their relationship would start off of lies that’d ultimately destroy it, anyway. He had made the right decision. And since when did he go out with nearly perfect strangers?

His mind must finally gotten clouded from being around handsome Alphas 24/7.

 

Doyoung was in the room, when Jaehyun returned from the gym, clothing sticky and gross, body tired. But he felt good. Working out always lifted his mood and Jungwoo had been easy to talk to, easily falling into a conversation over musicals, which was something Jaehyun hadn’t been talking about for much too long now.

“I’m taking the bathroom, Doyoung.” He said.

“I got you Donkatsu. You might want to warm it up, though.”

Jaehyun froze and blinked at his desk, where a plate sat. “Oh my god, thank you!” he bounced from the bathroom door towards Doyoung, but stopped himself from hugging the Alpha, as he was about to open his arms and dive in. No. That’d be too much.

Not to mention he might smell sweet.

“That’s – I really appreciate it! I love Donkatsu!”

“I know. You mentioned it before.”

Jaehyun grinned. He might have, it wasn’t important, so he didn’t even remember himself. But Doyoung remembered and had gone out of his way to save a serving for him.

As the water warmed up, Jaehyun naturally began humming a tune under his breath, falling into soft singing as he rinsed the sweat and dirt of the day off himself. 

By the time he re-emerged, dressed in thick sweats and a hoodie, Doyoung was finished with his studying, lying on his bed. 

“Do you know where I can re-heat this? Do the kitchen ladies allow you in?” Jaehyun asked, eying his food. It’d probably be better hot.

Doyoung looked up from his phone and nodded. “If you ask them nicely, they will even do it for you.”

“I’m always nice!” Jaehyun gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. Doyoung’s eyes widened for a second, before he started blushing. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Jaehyun grinned. “Maybe.”

 

As the dinner time was almost over and there were only sad leftovers, the dining hall was almost vacant. Jaehyun smiled at the ladies working the kitchen brilliantly and they re-heated his food for him, just like Doyoung had told him. He swerved between the empty tables, trying to identify the few boys left and see if he knew any of them.

He recognised the fairy-like head of house and headed his direction. The older noticed him approaching and waved.

“Hey Jaehyun, are you alone, too?”

“Yeah, is it okay if I sit with you, Taeyong-Hyung?”

“Definitely.” The Alpha pushed the chair on the other side of the table out and Jaehyun took it, sitting down.

“Oh my god, you got a Donkatsu? They said they were long out!” Taeyong’s eyes budged adorably. Jaehyun chuckled.

“Do you want some, Hyung? My roommate saved me this.”

“Lucky you. Wait, aren’t you sharing with Kim Dongyoung? Oh, thank you.” Taeyong accepted a piece of meat with shining eyes

“Yes, I am. Why?”

Taeyong popped the food into his mouth, looking at Jaehyun with a contemplating expression.

“I don’t mean to talk bad about any of the younger students, since I’m responsible for you and I want to do a good job. But I know, that last year’s head of house had to bend over backwards and relocate his former roommate to another room. It was difficult, because there technically were no vacancies. I was a bit worried it might happen again. But it seems like you’re getting along a lot better, aren’t you?”

“I hope we do.” Jaehyun smiled. 

“That’s good to hear, then. How are you adjusting? Are your classes fun? Did you make friends, other than your roommate, yet?”

“Yes, I’m enjoying myself. Thank you for asking.”

“Which club are you in? Was it choir?”

“Yes. I’ve always loved singing. Which one is it for you, Hyung?”

“I dance, though I had to cut back on that quite a lot because of head of house duties. But I enjoy them a lot, so it’s fine.”

“I know some people who dance, too. Ten and Sicheng!”

Taeyong nodded, looking like a proud mother. “Of course, I know them, too. Sichengie is such an angel, so talented and hardworking… And I actually danced as a duo with Ten last year. Our summer festival performance was fun. Maybe I can show you a video next time.”

“Yes, I didn’t know that? I’d love to see that!” 

“Taeyong? Oh, hi. We need you, section A is trying to steal our gym time again.” A guy had come up to their table frowning at a time table.

“Not again. Okay, I’ll take care of it. Sorry, Jaehyun, I’ll have to leave first. See you soon.” Taeyong got up and collected his tray, leaving with a small wave. 

 

“I’m not convinced your plan to not ask Sicheng is going to work.” Yuta was staring towards the table where Sicheng and who Jaehyun now recognised as Jungwoo were sitting and having lunch.

“You literally put the letter in his locker this morning, give the poor man some time.” Ten snarled. He was sitting as far away from Doyoung as the table allowed. 

“Still.”

“Yuta, please don’t bother him about it.” Taeil sighed.

“He’ll feel pressured and will be much more likely to turn you down, anyway. Just not say anything. The game is in ten days, you can wait that long, can’t you?” Kun asked. Jaehyun nodded and Yuta sunk into himself a little.

Doyoung seemed confused, but he never spoke on the table unless asked, and even then he stuck to one-worded answers. Jaehyun wondered if he was trying to keep his image or maybe, and that seemed more likely to him, was scared from backlash. That Ten didn’t like him wasn’t a secret.

He wished he could involve Doyoung more, so he tried to force him to say something.

“Are you going to the game, Doyoung?”

“Uh. I didn’t plan to.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fun, right?” Jaehyun wasn’t sure how games in South Korea worked, but in the US it had been the social event to be at. Not to mention his attendance was mandatory, because Mark was in the Marching Band.

“Obviously. We’re going to show the losers from Lee High who’s boss.” Yuta slapped his own chest. 

“Lee is a mixed, so there will be Omegas. It’s a nice change for once.” Taeil added. Wow. Omegas. Thrilling.

“Right, Omegas, that should be right up your alley, right Doyoung?” Ten snarked, sending Doyoung a glare. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, looking between the two. Doyoung looked visibly tense, so he assumed Ten had hit a nerve of some sort.

“Ten, there’s nothing wrong with being interested in Omegas, right?” Kun chuckled nervously and Jaehyun wondered the same thing.

“No, of course not! It’s so much more… natural after all, isn’t it?” 

Jaehyun started to get a hunch where Ten’s hostility towards Doyoung might be coming from. He knew this wasn’t a situation in which you should jump to conclusions, but he was both worried that Doyoung might have said something homophobic and quick to internally defend him, thinking how, surely, he would never do that.

“Ten you’re being weird. Like. Weirder than normal. Please stop.” Yuta nudged his roommate, before swiftly changing the topic. Jaehyun made a mental note to investigate more another time. “I started wondering if I should try and get Jungwoo to like me. When Sicheng finally accepts my love, it’d be good to be in his good books.”

“Oh, I met Jungwoo in the gym two days ago, he’s super nice. I mean, a bit straight forward, but really nice, still.” Jaehyun was glad to contribute and hopefully ease the mood. He had Yuta’s interest at that.

“Is he? I don’t really know any people from section C. I always thought he was a bit scary.”

“Scary? Not at all! He’s so sweet! And he likes musicals.”

“I think more in the way you said he’s straight forward, he’s a bit scary because he’s not going to spare you his thoughts. He once told me I looked like I was already in a retirement home during a festival without compulsory uniform.” Taeil moped. 

“Well, you might actually have, though.” Kun said with a shrug. 

“Well, gays have the better taste, that’s a fact, proved yet again, sorry Taeil.” Ten grinned. So he knew about that. It hadn’t exactly seemed like Jungwoo was in the closet. But with this confirmation, Jaehyun wasn’t scared he might be stabbing Jungwoo in the back.

“But I think it’s both really cool and really brave how he just speaks his mind. Like, he asked me out, just like that, that takes guts!”

“See? You should go straight for it!” Yuta jumped off his chair and Jaehyun startled from the noise. Luckily, Taeil dragged the overexcited Alpha back down.

“Yuta, hold your horses, Sicheng isn’t Jungwoo, he’s a much shyer person, that’s apples and oranges here. Not to mention, Jaehyun did you even agree?”

“Oh, Taeil, I’m afraid this is getting too far off the God-given natural way for Doyoung here. Look how stiff he became.” Ten picked back up what Jaehyun had thought they had left behind. Apparently not. He glanced over and saw that Doyoung’s hands were in fists under the table, knuckles going white.

“Um – I said no, because I’m not really looking to date anyone right now. But he agreed to become friends, so that’s nice.”

“See, Yuta. That’s where that gets you. The friendzone, if you’re lucky. Now finish your lunch, we only have ten minutes until we have to go back to classes.” Kun ordered and Yuta did as told, though still throwing Sicheng glances. 

 

Jaehyun didn’t even want to wait until after school, but fell into step next to Doyoung, as they made their way back up from the school’s cafeteria to their classroom.

“Do you, perhaps, have something against gays?” Jaehyun asked, keeping his voice soft.

Doyoung groaned a little, glancing around. “It’s not like that. Ten made it seem like I’m like that, but I’m not.”

“Seems like he has some reason to think so, though?”

Doyoung glared at the ground for a little. “Yeah, he probably has.”

“But?”

“I don’t know, I never bothered thinking more about it, since we’re not really… close or anything. But I think he misunderstood.”

“So you don’t have a problem with gays?”

“No.”

“Or lesbians?”

“No.” 

“Or Trans people?”

“No.” Doyoung started to look desperate now and Jaehyun grinned, letting him off the hook. 

“Okay. Just checking. Discrimination isn’t a good trait. I noticed you clenching a fist, when we were talking about Jungwoo.”

Now Doyoung seemed genuinely surprised. “That uh…”

Jaehyun waited for him to continue, but seeing how they were almost at the classroom already, he decided to push a little.

“I seemed like it was because Jungwoo asked me out, you know? That’s how misunderstandings happen.”

For a second, Jaehyun thought, there was jealousy flashing through Doyoung’s eyes.

“That… no! I was not having bad thoughts about Jungwoo being gay, really!”

“Okay. That’s a relief then. I like being friends with you, would have been disappointing to find something like that out.” Jaehyun smiled.

“Yeah, being friends is…. Nice.”

There was no way Doyoung was jealous. His mind was just overactive in the wrong departments.

 

Jaehyun had so wonderfully effectively ignored his older brother and Mark’s warning, preoccupied with much more important things, that it hit him unprepared when Mark suddenly informed him he had already left for South Korea and Jaehyun hadn’t even heard from him.

He decided to put an emergency plan into action, because a surprise visit at Neo High could not under any circumstances take place.

Ever.

“Hi Hyung. I heard you were in Seoul.” Jaehyun chirped into the phone. Charlie was tugging on the leash. Jaehyun picked up the pace. He couldn’t have this conversation in his room, so he had taken the dog with him.

Apparently, it was unlikely anyone would harm him, especially with his lack of sweet Omega scent, in Seoul, but Jaehyun had spent his time that he had been old enough to worry about criminal statistics and how they affected him personally in the US, so he’d rather be safe than sorry. 

“Jaehyunnie, you’re not dead, I’m so relieved. After ignoring your older brother for so much, I should be scolding you.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” he had been busy trying to keep secrets all directions.

“It’s okay. But yes, I landed three hours ago. I planned to surprise you at your school, but then I realised I don’t know what the name is, nor the address.”

Thank god, Jaehyun wasn’t the only person who had inherited the chaos gene. 

“So that fell through. But I need to see my adorable baby brother, if I’m so close already. Are you free this weekend? We should have lunch!”

“Yeah, I mean, I have homework to do and some studying, but…”

“You mean your grades are more important than you favourite big brother? I am hurt! Betrayed…”

“No, Hyung! I’m sorry, of course we can meet for lunch!”

“Perfect. I should pick you up from your dorm…”

“Oh, that really isn’t necessary. There are literally no good restaurants here.” Jaehyun had no idea, what kind of restaurants were around here, because he always ate in the dorm or school. But it was more on the outskirts of Seoul, nestled between industry, because they needed a lot of space and space in a big city was expensive and rare. So he wasn’t technically lying… “Let’s meet in Insadong and have some good Korean food there!”

“Alright, that works. Do you know a good place?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

“We should just see when we’re there.”

“Yeah.”

Their planning was going great.

Charlie was trying to get free and rip Alphas apart.

“Jaehyunnie, are you getting mauled by a dog?”

“No, but I kind of have to go and calm Charlie now. He’s trying to attack strangers, I don’t think his owner would appreciate that.”

“Alright, I’m really looking forwards to Saturday, then.”

Jaehyun was, too. And at the same time he was freaking out.

At least, Insadong was halfway across town. Which also meant a 40-minute train ride for Jaehyun. Sacrifices had to be made.

 

Mr. Kim – wait, Jongdae-Hyung – had handed out not sheets and Jaehyun stared at it paper blankly.

“Why are we singing Vibrato from Stellar?” Jaehyun whispered to Kun. Kun looked so, so tired, when he looked up.

“Jaehyun. I wish I had any sort of answer to that. But. I don’t. I just don’t.”

“Uh. Okay. Sorry for asking.”

“Well, it’s not explicit, so it’s fine. The video is the problem about this song.” Taeil was upbeat. He was always upbeat in choir. Even when they did a full hour of vocal exercises. 

“Right.”

“I wonder if I should just switch to football and spend all my time on the bench, because I suck so badly they’ll never change me in.” Kun looked ready to follow through with that. Jaehyun wondered if it was too late to re-suggest Breaking Free.

 

Instead, he sung it in the shower, later that evening. It wasn’t even part of his getting-Doyoung-to-open-up-and-hopefully-sing-again plan. Jaehyun just really liked singing. He didn’t hit high notes as effortlessly as Doyoung, so he trans positioned Gabriella’s part own a few notes, as he forgot he was even in a shared bathroom. 

Jaehyun almost screamed, when he realised Doyoung was in the room, as he came from the bathroom. And nearly screamed again, when he noticed the tiny, shy smile on his face.

“Your voice is really good.”

A second later, Doyoung seemed to realise what he had said and turned pink. Jaehyun was usually not part of the weird blushing thing that Doyoung had going on, but today, he was just as affected, feeling his face heat up.

“Uh – thanks. I… I really like High School Musical.”

“I don’t think I know what that is, but the song was nice.”

“It’s from Disney. Not like the animation movies, you know those, right? You have so many covers of the songs!” Doyoung turned even redder now. “The first two movies were only aired on TV, on Disney channel. Everyone in my class watched them.”

Doyoung just nodded and Jaehyun wondered if it was weird, that Jaehyun basically knew him from social media. And yes, he was his fan, but somehow that had moved to the back of his mind ever since he had actually met Doyoung. “Is it weird when I talk about your song covers?”

The Alpha furrowed his brows, obviously not sure of the answer himself. Jaehyun couldn’t stand the silence, so he continued blabbing.

“I mean, because of course I’m your fan, but like… not in a creepy way, I hope? Yes, I did want to meet you, because I love your voice, but I want to get to know you for you. Do I make sense?” Jaehyun laughed nervously.

“You know I don’t sing anymore.” Doyoung pointed out and Jaehyun felt disappointment flood him, nodding. “So, yeah, it’s a bit weird, I think. But… you don’t have to stop. I don’t mind it.”

“Good. Because since you still could sing, if you wanted to, I’m going to show you how fun it is, so you’ll start again.” Jaehyun smiled, confidence rushing through him. 

And then, he watched Doyoung chuckle. Not a loud laugh, but a bright grin spread on his face and Jaehyun’s heartbeat picked up. He looked much different like this, far less intimidating. He was handsome when he was glaring, too, but like this, he felt like the person you would like as your boyfriend.

Jaehyun tried to stop the train of thought, but it was too late. Oh no. No, he could not catch feelings for Kim Dongyoung, very, very bad idea!

 

Jaehyun stared at the mirror, glaring at the scent blocking patches on his neck. He wasn’t sure if the placing was right, so he checked the packaging again. It looked similar enough… For once, he cursed the dampers and the clean air. But he couldn’t apply blocker, not when he saw his brother in just two hours, they wouldn’t come off and then he’d be scentless and it’d spiral from there very quickly.

He’d just have to hope and pray these were adjusted right. Doc Oh had rolled his eyes dramatically, but handed them over without further question and then dodged Jaehyun’s hug. 

He pulled the turtle neck over his head and pressed on the patches through the fabric again. He skipped Alpha pheromones. He was just leaving the dorm, he didn’t need them.

“I’m doing English with Ten.” Jaehyun announced and picked up his binder.

“Why are you doing English with Ten? Shouldn’t you be helping others?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun smiled, still excited over getting actual answers from the Alpha. 

“I think I’m going to fail English, if I don’t get help, I don’t understand Korean school-English.”

“You know, if you need help with anything, I could help you, too.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at Doyoung. He hadn’t been late for classes ever since they went to breakfast together, but he had napped through a lot of them. 

“I might need to see a CV for that. So I know you’re qualified.”

“I recommend you check the class ranking some time.” Doyoung smirked – he smirked! – and turned back to his book, not class reading, another fantasy novel. Jaehyun’s heart was thundering in his ears and he fled the room, before the Mark voice in his head would chime in with unhelpful comments. 

Yuta had his head wrapped in what seemed to be cling film, something blue spread in the strands.

“Is your head alright?” Jaehyun wondered if it was time to worry about the Alpha.

“It hasn’t been for some years.” Ten hollered though the small room. “But that on top is just bleach, shouldn’t add additional harm. Hopefully.”

“Oh, sorry, my bad! I came for the English mock test.”

“I have to look my best when Sicheng comes to the game next week.” Yuta beamed, eyes starting to twinkle.

“Don’t you mean if?” Jaehyun blinked and Ten cackled hysterically. Jaehyun hadn’t meant it as a diss, but looking back, it really was… “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sure he’ll come!”

“I hope so.” Yuta’s eyes glassed over. Jaehyun sneaked into the room to Ten’s desk. He’d rather not imagine Yuta getting turned down. He might actually cry as well, if he started to.

“Alright, what do you need help with?” Ten asked, clicking his biro.

“Yes. Well. Everything. I think. And I only have until 10:45, because I’m meeting my brother.”

That seemed to interest Ten a lot more than the mock test, as he perked right up.

“You have a brother? He’s in Seoul? Older? Younger?”

Jaehyun pulled his own biro from where he had fastened it in the rings of his college block. “Older, he’s here on a business trip.”

“Oh, is he hot?” Yuta suddenly leaned in between them.

“Hey, I wanted to ask that!” Ten shoved the Japanese aside, looking at Jaehyun expectantly. 

“Hot? I don’t know… he dresses like a golfer dad…” Jaehyun knew his brother had been called hot before, a playboy by some, but it was weird to think of him as anything but a cuddle-monster, because he really was.

“Okay, definitely minus points, but not a deal-breaker. Do you have a picture? Did he also get the height?” Ten pressed on. 

“Oh, he’s taller than me. I can show you a picture during dinner, okay? I really need your help, Ten!”

“Promise I get to see that picture and I will help you for free.” Ten grinned.

“Yes, absolutely!” Jaehyun nodded furiously, happy to sell a picture of his brother, because Ten had initially made him do his cleaning duty next time it was his turn. Nobody liked cleaning, if you could just show a photo instead.

 

More than two hours later, he blinked at himself in the bathroom mirror. It was almost strange seeing his natural eye colour after weeks on taking the contacts out only when he was in his bed, hidden from sight. At first, the dark brown had been just as unsettling.

He took a deep breath and checked his scent. It was sweet and light, as usually, around him, but not too aggressive. He pushed the small container with the coloured contacts into his bag and gave himself a small thumbs up in the mirror, before unlocking the door and pushing through the subway station, towards the train tracks.

The feeling of being watched prickled in his neck, but when he checked, there was no one there.

He figured it was because he felt self-conscious being out as an Omega again and shook it off. The train arrived and he squeezed into the carriage.

 

The streets of Insadong weren’t very crowded. It was a weekend, but it was early April. No school was on a break, so hardly any tourists were to be expected roaming the streets. Jaehyun easily recognised the large form of his brother, standing a bit to the side, tucked away from the people going about their business on the sidewalk.

Jaehyun smiled. A feeling of homeliness spread in his chest, warm and comfortable, as he raised his hands into a wave, bouncing over to close the distance between them.

“Johnny-Hyung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Taeil, Kun, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Mark, Yuta, Ten, Jungwoo and Sicheng are all in 2nd year of high school, making them 17 to 18 years old  
> Taeyong is in 3rd year


	5. Chapter 5

“Jaehyunnie!” 

He immediately found himself in a crushing hug against his brother. 

“Air, Hyung, air!” Jaehyun boxed his back and Johnny let go, beaming brightly.

“Sorry, I feel like I have to make up for so many hugs!”

“Hyung, I haven’t even been gone for a month.”

“I know, it’s awful, just having to think about how much longer I need to go without my adorably brother to squish.”

Jaehyun chuckled and they fell into step next to each other.

“How long are you here, Hyung?”

“I’ll be headed home next Sunday. Hopefully after successfully signing the contract.” Johnny sighed. Jaehyun didn’t know much about business, but Johnny was on the sales team of an international marketing agency, his job was to gain customers and since he was fluent in both Korean and English, he was naturally part of the team focussing on the east Asian market.

“If you’re important enough that they send you, I’m sure you can succeed!”

“Well, if my favourite brother says so, I sure as hell will. Oh. No cussing. Forget the bad word.”

“The boys in the dorm use far worse words, Hyung, too late to try and censor. And I’m your only brother, in fact, I’m your only sibling. Of course, I’m your favourite!”

“I consider Mark an extension, so don’t rest on your laurels. At least I can go and squish him when I wish to do so.”

Jaehyun knew the threat was completely empty. It wasn’t like Johnny’s love for him was going to be lessened by having Mark on his side.

“So, tell me about dorm-life. Do you have a nice roommate? Are you already drowning in your mess?”

“Hey, no fair, my dorm is very orderly! We clean and everything.” Okay, maybe they only did the bare minimum, but it wasn’t a complete mess. “And yeah, my roommate is nice, so are my neighbours. I made a lot of friends already.”

“That’s my little brother. Very proud of you, but also didn’t expect anything else. I’m assuming the Alpha dorm is far away from yours, right?”

Jaehyun’s smile got a bit strained. “No worries, there’s strict gender separation.” That wasn’t even a lie.

“I’m glad to hear that. So far away in a strange country, you should stay far away from any Alphas, okay?” 

Jaehyun swallowed thickly. He loved Johnny and he hated lying to him. But Johnny was also quite territorial and sometimes a bit overprotective. He’d not understand. He really couldn’t find out. In fact, he should be the very last person to find out. 

 

Jaehyun had spent the way home on the subway editing eye colours and saving all original pictures to a hidden file. He wasn’t an amateur. Ten seemed like the sort of person to start swiping through the whole gallery. But he came prepared, when he came to dinner to pay for his English tuition. 

“Holy shit! You brother is fucking hot!” Ten announced, before handing the phone off to Yuta, who was definitely doing swiping motions. “Do you know if he’s single?”

“Uh… I think so? But he’s 25, Ten. That is not only weird, but also illegal.”

“Goddamn it.” Ten hissed, obviously disappointed. 

“You don’t look very much alike.” Doyoung said, after Kun had passed him the phone.

“We only share our Alpha mother, so that’s probably why. We don’t even have the same family name.”

Understanding nodding all over the table. 

“Jaehyun, would you feel morally able to send me that picture of you and your brother so I can use it to dream about him? I swear I’ll cut you off.”

“Ew, gross. I don’t need to know this!” Yuta held his own ears shut, while Jaehyun gasped “What?” at the same time.

“It’s fine if you don’t, I already committed his flawless face pretty much to memory. Just as a little reminder.”

“I don’t see how this is appropriate.” Doyoung send a glare over the table. Jaehyun felt the hair on his neck rise, but it was too late.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Doyoung, this is a discrimination free space, so please show your homophobic ass to the door, or I will. I tolerate you, because Jaehyun tries so hard, but you can kindly shut the fuck up.”

“Ten.” Yuta tried to make the Alpha sit back down. 

“You’re just hearing what you want to hear and accuse me of something I’m definitely not. I was merely saying, that it’s both inappropriate to ask Jaehyun of the picture for those purposes so bluntly and much less of one in which he is in.”

“Oh, now it’s my fault again. Well, shouldn’t I have expected that?”

Jaehyun wasn’t sure what to do. He knew how to hold his own ground, how to act in that case, but if it was two Alphas going at each other, he was scared to make matters worse if he cut in. On the other hand, he didn’t want to just watch. At least, Yuta was also still pulling on Ten.

“Yes, it is your fault, that you just hear what you want to hear, only to accuse me of being a homophobe, when I’m not.” Doyoung’s voice had the same edge in it Jaehyun was already accustomed to. Not loud, just chilling to the bone. Doyoung got up and left, without another comment and Yuta and Taeil held Ten in his place, making him sit back down. 

Jaehyun felt dejected. The dining hall situation hadn’t exactly been ideal: Doyoung had always come but just sat there, not saying anything. But this was worse. He wanted to be friends with all of them and he wanted them to get along, too.

“Sorry, Jaehyun.” Ten pressed out, still visibly upset. Whatever it was, something Doyoung had said or done obviously hurt Ten and it wouldn’t just go away, clearly. 

“No, it’s fine. I just dragged him here without thinking of your feelings. I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.”

“Okay. We’re good? You’re not offended because of the picture? I was kidding. Partly.”

Jaehyun chuckled “It’s fine. I’ll send it to you and cut myself out before that.”

Ten’s brilliant smile returned to his face and Jaehyun glanced over to where Doyoung had disappeared to. But, of course, he was gone.

 

Jaehyun flopped down on the bed next to Doyoung, who jerked up, hitting his shoulder on the wall. 

“What are you doing here?” the Alpha hissed, holding his arm in pain, scooting as close to the wall as physically possible.

“Could you talk with Ten? Like…really talk and clear up whatever misunderstanding you had?” Jaehyun asked, looking up at Doyoung. The Alpha’s jaw was set and tense, as he kept staring at Jaehyun with wide eyes.

“I – uh.”

“Because I really would love it, if you maybe got along? And I think he’s really hurt over whatever that misunderstanding was.”

Doyoung’s face started flushing, but Jaehyun had accepted that as the normal state by now. The Alpha took a deep breath, before looking to the side.

“Maybe I don’t want to be friends with them, though.”

“Really?” Jaehyun felt sadness take over, but Doyoung couldn’t hold his eyes. “No, you’re lying. You’re just too full of…” Jaehyun had almost said Alpha-pride, but stopped himself in time. “pride to say sorry?”

“I. That’s not it.” Doyoung stuttered, but it clearly was. 

“Please, Doyoung?” Jaehyun fell into the rhythm of James Brown, as he repeated the word Please over and over. It was hilarious to watch, how the scowl melted off Doyoung’s face.

“Fine. I will.”

“Thank you!” Jaehyun beamed and sat back up “I think your bed is softer than mine.” He tried the mattress once more, bouncing in place and nodding to himself in confirmation. 

 

In the quiet of the night, hidden behind curtains, Jaehyun didn’t see Doyoung bury his nose in the pillow, chasing after the faint, lingering sweet scent that he had left, hard to pick up in the clean air.

 

“Yeah, Mark, I also don’t get it, but who am I to understand Alphas?” Jaehyun sighed into the phone. 

“True. I started getting flowers in my locker. I think I need to move to South Korea, too.”

“Oh, from your admirer? How romantic!” Jaehyun cooed, desperate to hear more about his best friend’s romantic adventures, while he had to try and understand teenage Alphas.

“Yes, at least I think it’s him, because he keeps bugging me. I try not to pay any attention to him, so he gives up.”

“Poor guy. What did he even do wrong? You tried explaining it 30 times, but I still don’t get it.”

“Just… I don’t even know. Everything about him. I mean, who calls themselves Full Sun as a name?”

“Don’t make fun of him, because his English isn’t there yet. You know how it was for Johnny.”

“Um, I think you mean Youngho-Hyung, manners, Jaehyunnie? And yes, but Full Sun isn’t a name, like, no. There’s lists of names you can choose from, simple as that. He’s a Michael Jackson fan, so why not call himself Michael?” 

“Why, yes, Minhyung, but that’s boring. I think the name’s really cute.”

“No one understands me.”

 

“Hi Jungwoo. Mind if I take this one?” Jaehyun smiled at the Alpha on the treadmill.

“Not at all!”

Jaehyun pressed the controls and the belt started moving.

“I saw Doyoung and Ten fighting in the dining hall yesterday evening. Are they fine?” 

“Oh.” A lot of people had probably noticed, not really surprising if he thought about it. Ten had been loud. Jaehyun didn’t bother going up as much with the speed, so he could talk comfortably “Not really, but I hope they’ll be soon.”

“I’m crossing my fingers. I hate when people fight.”

Jaehyun nodded in agreement. 

“Say, are you interested in coming to see my tennis match? I’d love to know you’re there watching.”

“You play tennis? Yeah, sure, when is that?”

Jungwoo laughed “I do. I won Seoul High School first years last year.”

“Oh my god, so you’re basically famous? I’m so sorry!”

“Not really, it’s for people who don’t want to do it professionally. I’m not as good as those people.”

“I’m sure you’re still plenty good.”

“Thanks. As for the date, it’s still a few weeks away, there’s not that many we can attend, it’s not like the football and basketball games. I mean, obviously, no one really comes and watches. But it’s the last weekend of April. But if you were already watching Yuta that day, I understand.”

“No! I’ll come. Yuta can take one person less cheering him on, if you have so few there for you.”

Jungwoo smiled sweetly and Jaehyun felt bad for turning him down, again, before scolding himself for it.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“But speaking of football, are you seeing the match this weekend?”

“I didn’t plan to, but Sicheng got a written invitation from Yuta. Did you know?”

“Yes. Is he going?”

“He’s still thinking about it. Are you there?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m excited to see how it compares to the US.”

“Well, in that case, I want to come and then Sicheng can just tag along.” Jungwoo smiled. Jaehyun wondered if he should start claiming credit as a wingman.

 

After Ten and Doyoung were missing from dinner and also weren’t in the rooms, when Yuta and him checked both of them, Jaehyun felt excitement bubble in his gut. So, Doyoung had held his promise and very quickly so on top? 

Apparently, yes, because one hour and a lot of losses to Yuta on his Nintendo Switch later, Ten came to the room smiling.

“Oh, hi Jaehyun? Did you miss your roomie? I returned him.”

“Yeah, I kind of did.” Jaehyun wondered if it was right to press. Then again, this was Ten. Of course, it was. “What were you doing?”

“Well, we had a hot make out session in the janitor’s closet, of course. Thanks for asking.” Ten deadpanned and the other two burst into loud laughter. 

“I hope you made pictures for us to share.” Yuta joked and Jaehyun almost choked at that thought. 

“Aw, sorry.” Ten’s eyes glinted, as he looked at them and Jaehyun thought that had to be a good sign.

 

“Why are you grinning like a creep?” Doyoung asked, when he came from the bathroom, towel around his shoulders. Jaehyun chuckled softly.

“Did you talk to Ten? You did, right?”

“Yeah. I promised you, didn’t I?”

“You did, but that doesn’t mean you’d do it. So. Thank you.” Jaehyun beamed.

“You’re welcome, then.”

“Aish, you should be smiling for that!” Jaehyun leaned forwards and pushed Doyoung’s mouth’s corners up. The Alpha jerked back and blinked at him with puppy eyes. Jaehyun’s heart leaped in his chest.

 

Mr. Kim – not their homeroom teacher, the other one – had already left the classroom, while Jaehyun still stared at the numbers on the blackboard in despair. He was so screwed. In the US, he had been in the lowest math class he could get away with and still graduate. South Korea didn’t offer you any choices in your subjects. 

“I want to cry.” Jaehyun whispered, when Yuta leaned onto his desk, bag already packed.

“Oh no, I always feel like I have to cry as well when my friends do. Tell Yuta-Senpai what’s wrong!”

Jaehyun skipped pointing out that Yuta was most definitely not his Senpai and instead whined about classes and his inevitable failure of them.

“You should probably ask someone to run your through that stuff, just how Ten did with English.” Yuta, surprisingly helpfully, pointed out.

“Do you know who’s good at maths, though? And physics…”

“Well, the top of class list does hang out right next to the door, so how about we have a look?”

Jaehyun dragged himself to the door, and stared at a list in amazement. He had never realised that’s what it was before, well, he was still getting accustomed to the concept of openly ranking students in the first place.

“Kim Dongyoung… Doyoung is first in our class?” Jaehyun jerked away from the sheet like it had burnt him, the image of Doyoung’s smirk that evening, when he had said he’d help Jaehyun, returning to his mind uninvitedly. Wait, right! He had already offered! This was, essentially, the ideal situation for him to be in.

The other guys had already taken their spots in the school’s cafeteria, when Yuta and Jaehyun joined them, since they had been taking their time. The cafeteria was much bigger than the dining hall in their dorm, seeing how not all students were also boarding school students. And classes D to F had to eat lunch somewhere, too.

Doyoung was next to Kun, talking, and Jaehyun grinned in happiness over the sight.

“I thought you had died from an overdose of maths. Are you okay?” Taeil chuckled. Jaehyun flopped down with a dramatic sigh.

“I almost did. But then, Yuta saved me. Say, Doyoung, would you mind explaining how to differentiate, like from top?” Jaehyun turned to the Alpha, hoping the desperation was clear in his eyes. “I never had to do that before.”

“Yeah, sure.” Doyoung nodded easily. Jaehyun was sure he saw at least two jaws drop for a few seconds.

“What is going on? When I asked you, you said you didn’t have time!” Taeil complained, his chopsticks raised threateningly.

“I also offered to teach you and you said you didn’t need help.” Kun looked like Taeil had just offended all of his ancestors, 3 generations back, at least.

“Well, yes, but that was just, because you always try and explain it using fruits. That made sense when we learnt how to add and subtract.” 

“I’m sorry I’m trying to make my explanations easier to understand.” 

 

“I’m literally ready to die at this point, Mark. Just… anything would be better than having to take calculus.”

“Stop being so overdramatic, Jae. You just have to pass it, not become the next Albert Einstein or stuff. Besides, you get to spend extra time with your crush, so stop whining.”

“He’s…” Jaehyun glanced at the bathroom door. “He’s not my crush.” 

Normally, Jaehyun had meant that, but today… he felt like he was maybe lying a little. God damn it, he didn’t need these… feelings!

“Sure. Speaking of which, how’s the singing going?”

“Oh, well apart from continuously inappropriate songs in choir, not much change. He told me my voice was good a few times now, though, oh and Mark, I’m telling you, when he smiles, he’s like a different person, it’s so cute! His face gets really soft and warm and… yeah. I wish he did it more often.” Jaehyun sighed.

There was silence over the line. “Mark?”

“Sorry, that was sort of cute, I was listening to your tiny sighs of self-denial. I swear, I wish we’d play something interesting for once.”

“Mark. You play the flute. In a marching band.”

“Yeah, I don’t know, maybe some Sexy Back or something? I’m sure you can march to that, if you’d just try…”

“That is a disturbing mental image.”

 

Jaehyun wasn’t sure how he had ended up being the one to carry boxes of dancing outfits from the storage in the dorm’s cellar to the gym across campus, but here he was, next to Ten, walking towards said dorm in the mild evening sun.

“I think Sicheng will be at the game.”

“Hope so. Or maybe he’ll finally tell Yuta no. I think he’d understand that. But as it is, with this uncertainty, I think I’ll have to ask Taeyong-Hyung to switch roommates or we need to bury a corpse.”

“Please don’t, Yuta’s fun to be around.”

“We could switch. I think I can tolerate Doyoung.” 

Jaehyun grinned at that. “Anyway, when’s that dance performance and how come you didn’t invite us yet?”

“Oh, you wanna see dancer over football and basketball? That’s a new one.”

“Of course. I can’t just watch Yuta every weekend, can I? I also told Jungwoo I’d go and watch his tennis match, so I’m a busy man.”

“Jungwoo, oh really? Interesting. I thought you told him no?”

“Yeah, I did. It’s not like that, I mean, I’ll go and watch Yuta, too, and I don’t see him as anything more than a friend either.”

“If you say so. Wait. Isn’t that your brother, over there, next to Mr. Kim’s office door?”

Jaehyun felt a spike of panic immediately flood him, hot and cold rushing over his body, as he jerked around to look where Ten had pointed out. “Fuck.”

“Oh? You curse? And upon seeing your hot brother nonetheless? What am I missing here?” Ten asked, his voice light, but he looked up at Jaehyun with worry.

This was not supposed to happen, this was the worst case scenario, Johnny in front of his dorm and Ten next to him and Jaehyun had no plan how to deal with this and his brain wasn’t delivering a spontaneous reaction, instead, it seemed to have shut down on him, leaving Jaehyun to dumbly look over to his brother, frozen in his tracks.

Unfortunately, time didn’t stop just because Jaehyun did, and Johnny looked up from his phone, spotting him and marched over in big strides. 

“Jaehyun, what’s wrong?” Ten’s voice was hard now and Jaehyun realised he had subconsciously stepped behind him, seeking for protection. 

“Erm. There might be some… things that uh, I left out to tell my brother and hoped he wouldn’t find out?” Jaehyun nervously pressed out, before Johnny was already in front of them, face dark. He took in Jaehyun’s appearance and his brows edged closer towards each other. He was definitely scenting Jaehyun, too. Of course, he did.

“Jaehyun. What the hell is going on? An all-male, all-Alpha school? Are you out of your mind? What is this set up…” Jaehyun was pulled away from Ten’s side by his arm roughly, stumbling over the pavement towards his brother. He was seething. Jaehyun glanced over at Ten, who looked surprised. Maybe they could get away before Johnny could blow his cover.

“Hyung, I can explain, let’s…”

“No, you’re coming back to the states with me, this is not up for debate, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun jerked on his arm, but Johnny’s grip was like iron. “I can explain, if you’d just listen to me, Hyung.”

“Excuse me, physically harassing the students on campus is an offense. If you don’t let go of my friend, I will call our dorm manager or some teachers.” Ten said, voice eerily calm and lower than he normally spoke.

“I don’t see how this is your business, this is my little brother and he has no reason being here in the first place, seeing how he’s not…”

“Hyung, let me explain, I really have a good reason.” Jaehyun interrupted him and pulled on his arm again. 

“We could be calling the police right away as well, Sir. I don’t see how being related justifies physical harming someone, on the contrary.” 

“Hilarious, there’d be quite a few more rules that were broken in the first place.” But Johnny let go of his arm and Jaehyun stumbled a step backwards. He loved Johnny and he knew Johnny loved him, too. But he was protective, very much so, and this was why Jaehyun had hoped this wouldn’t ever happen. At least he hadn’t spilled his secret yet. 

“Is everything alright here?” an upper-class man Jaehyun had seen, or rather heard, in the dining hall before stopped. He was smiling brightly, but the question was serious.

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Jaehyun nodded shakily. He really didn’t need more people to witness this. Johnny wasn’t going to hurt him, not physically, he never would. But he could still be dragging his ass back to Connecticut. And tell the school administration that there was an Omega among the students. 

“Are you sure? Didn’t look that okay from over there.” The older student was still beaming.

Johnny crossed his arms. “Yes. Sorry for intruding. I’m his brother.”

“Oh! I see, well in that case…”

“It didn’t look so fine from up close either.” Ten sharply chipped in. He gave Jaehyun a glance that was obviously encouraging to look for help, if he needed it, before going back to glaring at Johnny. 

“Well, I think it’d be best to have some privacy to talk, right, Hyung?” Jaehyun pleaded with his eyes. Four walls and a closed door might save his ass, if Johnny could snap out of his all-Alphas-want-to-harm-my-little-brother mindset for long enough.

Johnny’s jaw clenched, but he nodded.

“Uh, let’s try the infirmary, I’m sure Doc Oh won’t mind.” And he would also not be surprised to hear about Jaehyun’s true gender. Ten nodded and pointedly fell into step next to Jaehyun, Johnny marching ahead.

“Give me your wrist, the one he grabbed.” Ten whispered and Jaehyun threw him a side glance but did as asked. Ten sniffed and frowned. “He rubbed your scent off, do you want me to layer over, just in case? The infirmary doesn’t have strong dampers, because it’s a medical room, you know?”

Jaehyun jerked his hand away, eyes widening in horror. 

“How do you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Johnny to pieces, BUT for the sake of the story, I had to make him a little mean, I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit earlier than normal, because I have a deadline tomorrow for my finaly thesis and finished early and just felt like it~
> 
> Everyone who was guessing how the hell Ten knew, I hope the answer isn't too boring... >.<

Ten didn’t even flinch. He also didn’t seem surprised.

“I have a good nose, I saw right through you. It’s fine. I don’t care. On the contrary, it’s interesting. Like my personal soap opera. So do you want Alpha scent or no?”

Jaehyun quickly pushed his arm Ten’s way and the Alpha rubbed his wrist over Jaehyun’s with enough pressure to be uncomfortable, but it wouldn’t properly rub off else.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun whispered, before Johnny pulled open the school building’s door.

 

“This isn’t a public meeting place.” Doc Oh had his standard Bitch Face on.

“I know, we’ll be really quick, I promise.” Jaehyun tried, putting his all into the puppy eyes. Apparently, the nurse got the message and stepped aside with a sigh.

“Fine. But I still have a ton of paperwork, so keep it down or I’ll hear. Over there.” He gestured to the two chairs on the far side, behind the stretcher and the bed you could divide off the room with a curtain.

Ten raised an eyebrow at Jaehyun, question unasked, but clear. Jaehyun shook his head and Ten nodded, before leaving to return to actually getting the costumes.

Jaehyun went ahead, setting on the edge of one of the chairs. Johnny looked about as uncomfortable as him.

“Jaehyun. I.” Johnny rubbed his eyes “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry. But I just snapped, god Jaehyun, are you aware of what you’re doing?”

Jaehyun glanced towards Doc Oh, but he didn’t seem to pay their English conversation any mind, if he even spoke the language.

“Yes, I know. I have it under control. And it’s not like anyone will just sink their teeth into my neck, just because I happen to live with them.” Jaehyun snapped back.

Johnny tensed again and Jaehyun felt the need to take his words back, just apologise, got back to the US… but he didn’t.

“Maybe not, but it’s reckless. And not to mention what the school would say, if they knew. I hate knowing you in such a position. And what for? So you can see South Korea? Jaehyun, there are thousands of co-ed boarding schools out there. I can’t leave you like this, in this… lion den. You realise that, right?”

Jaehyun wracked his brain for a Johnny-friendly answer.

“Hyung, please. I really like this school and I made friends…”

“With Alphas!”

“I have Alpha friends back home, too.”

“Yes, but they never stay over, especially not overnight.”

Jaehyun crossed his arms. “No, they don’t. But if I recall correctly, your Omega friends did stay over all the time. I call unfair treatment.”

Johnny flushed “Which is exactly why I’m not leaving you here.”

Jaehyun felt his face fall. Well, there was the infamous bed incident but “You slept with all your friends? Holy shit, Hyung!”

“Language!”

“Okay, but your questionable morals don’t apply to the whole Alpha population.” Jaehyun glared at his brother.

“I’m pretty sure they do. God, those eyes are unsettling. What is that even?”

“Contacts. And no, they don’t. Plus, no one knows I’m not really an Alpha. Almost no one.”

“What do you mean almost?” Johnny barked and Jaehyun wondered if he was about to step into every trap possible.

“Doc Oh knows.” He quickly nodded towards the nurse.

“Ah. Alright. Still, it’d be so easy to find out.”

“Not really, no. My scent is blocked, I don’t have heats, my eyes are brown, plus I’m tall, I can easily pass for an Alpha.”

Johnny snorted “Maybe on the surface, but my point stands and none of those things actually proved it wrong. There’s no reason for you to be here in the first place. You’re going home.”

“Hyung, please, I didn’t just choose this school because… because of teenage rebellion or anything. Do you remember how I always listened to this singer on Youtube?”

“Doyoung. Yeah, sure. You liked his songs a lot, of course I remember.”

“Well, yeah. He goes to this school and… his songs and words helped me, when I was in a difficult place and I feel like he’s the one in need of a supportive friend now. That’s why I’m here and can’t leave, Hyung, please.”

He saw Johnny’s face finally soften for good. It was a low blow to remind Johnny of the time during which Jaehyun always came home from school crying, because he knew his brother hadn’t been around and felt terrible for that, wanting to support him, but being unable, as college kept him away from home.

But it was true!

Johnny ran his hands through his hair, sighing. “I can’t even believe you, Jung Jaehyun. I can’t believe you even make me consider this!”

“Please, Hyung?”

Johnny groaned. “You’re sure no one will find out?”

“Totally. I thought of everything!”

“And you’d immediately make sure you’re safe, if something seemed fishy?”

“Yes.”

“I have to think about it, okay? Are you free tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s Yuta’s game. But we could meet before that?”

Johnny hummed. “Our moms don’t know this, do they?”

“Um.”

“Thought so. Does Mark know?”

Jaehyun smiled carefully.

“That brat. He should have told me to stop you.”

 

Doc Oh pretended to be happy to get rid of them, though Jaehyun was never sure with the doctor. Johnny walked him to his dorm, where Ten was waiting, glaring Johnny down some more. The moment they were in the hallway, his glare fell.

“Are you okay? Did it go well?”

“I hope so. He’s thinking about it. I’ll know for sure tomorrow. Thanks for, you know… everything.”

“No problem. But fucking hell, your brother is so hot, I can almost forgive him being so harsh with you…”

Jaehyun looked at Ten judgingly.

“Anyway, let’s meet for dinner in an hour, okay? Kun said they made really good Sichuan cuisine, I’d rather die than miss that, finally something spicy.”

“Well, I’m probably going to pass that, then, I don’t want to die yet.” Jaehyun drily noted.

“You’re like a baby with spices, it’s so cute! I should bring some Thai Chillies some time. I think Kun would handle them well and then we could have fun watching you suffer.”

“Your idea of fun is unsettling. See you later.” Jaehyun waved, opening his dorm room’s door.

 

Jaehyun closed the door and took a deep breath, trying to sort everything that had happened out. The rollercoaster of emotions left him overwhelmed and tired. But he still had to do his geography homework…

“Jaehyun? Are you okay? You look pale – paler than normally.” Doyoung asked, voice soft.

Jaehyun nodded but he suddenly felt tears pool in his eyes and before he could anything against it, they fell in ugly drops.

Doyoung’s face turned from concern to panic.

“No. Don’t cry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say you’re too pale. It’s very pretty. Goddamn no. Uh. Handsome!”

Jaehyun didn’t really pay the words attention, just letting the Alpha’s voice wash over him, but the tears wouldn’t stop coming. Doyoung fretted and Jaehyun found a tissue held into his face.

“Thanks.” Jaehyun took it and dabbed his cheeks, waddling into the room. Doyoung wasn’t touching him, but he lingered next to him, following him to the bed and didn’t say anything when Jaehyun sat down on it.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Jaehyun blew his nose.

“Uh. So it wasn’t me?”

“No, actually my brother showed up and, a lot happened. Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it can happen that you… want to cry.”

Doyoung handed him another tissue. “Thank you.”

“Do you need anything? Water?”

“A hug?” Jaehyun whispered, pressing the tissue to his eyes. He felt his contacts swim uncomfortably. Doyoung probably hadn’t heard and Jaehyun thought he was probably overstepping anyway. But he really needed a hug right now.

But then he felt an arm around his shoulder, placed awkwardly low, squeezing a little. Jaehyun didn’t say anything, scared to break the moment. He just enjoyed how warm Doyoung was against him and let himself calm down.

 

“Is it okay to punch your brother, if he still insists on taking you back to the US?” Ten asked, like he was talking about the weather.

“I don’t really like violence, Ten, you should talk about your problems.”

“But you already talked. I feel like violence is the next logical step.”

“It’s really not, though.” Jaehyun sighed, still staring the direction the subway was. Johnny was late. Johnny was never late and he wasn’t sure if this was a good or a bad sign.

“Did you hear from Jungwoo again? Are they actually showing up?”

“I didn’t see him, but I’m guessing they are.”

“Thank god. Oh, there he is. Damn, that hair looks amazing on him.” Ten whistled softly and Jaehyun stared at Johnny’s hair, that was slicked back from his face.

His brother glanced at the shorter Alpha, as he approached, obviously recognising him from yesterday. There was a certain stiffness in his shoulders, that made him look bigger than he already was.

“Good morning. Sorry, I missed my first train.”

“Hi Hyung.” Jaehyun smiled softly.

“Hello, Jaehyun’s Hyung.”

Johnny glanced at Ten again. “Sorry, what’s your name?”

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.” Ten fired away with a deadpan expression. Johnny blinked once, but didn’t take the bait.

“Johnny Seo, nice to meet you. Uh. Could we talk, Jaehyunnie?”

Back to nicknames then.

“Yeah.”

“Alone?” Johnny glanced at Ten, who was unmoving.

“Ten’s fine. We’re friends. We have to go to the stadium right after this.”

Jaehyun was actually still slightly worried Johnny had decided he wouldn’t leave without another fight and he felt comfortable with Ten around, since Ten already knew his secret anyway and proven very much able to stand his ground against an older, bigger Alpha.

“Jaehyun, maybe there’s some… things you wouldn’t want him to hear?”

Jaehyun perked up. If Johnny didn’t want to out him in front of Ten, that meant he could stay, right?

“Right. Sorry, Ten.”

Ten just waved him off and they stepped a few feet away.

“I talked to Mark and he confirmed no one knew about you and thinks you covered any possible problem.”

Jaehyun nodded. Thank god he hadn’t told Mark about Ten yet, he was his best friends, but he was also shit at keeping things from Johnny. Some hero-worshipping slash puppy-crush going on there.

“Based on that and because I understand your motives are very good… I won’t tell our moms, nor the principal, nor force you to come back home. And I’m sorry for overreacting yesterday. I was just worried over you. You’re my favourite baby brother, you know?”

“You’re my favourite big brother, too.” Jaehyun rolled his damp eyes.

“Good. Well, I need to catch a plane, all on my own, then.” Johnny opened his arms and Jaehyun gave him a bear hug. “You better keep me in the loop, okay?”

“Promise. Have a safe flight.”

Johnny bopped his nose, before nodding to Ten in greeting and turning on his heel to head back to the subway. Jaehyun knew this was hard for Johnny, which was why he appreciated it even more.

He marched towards Ten, who was beaming brightly, trying to blink the tears away. Despite everything, he was of course sad to see his brother leave, too.

“Good job. Can I call you Jaehyunnie, too? It’s cute.”

“Ten, Alphas aren’t cute, I need to keep my image.” Jaehyun complained.

“Hm, yeah, definitely going with Jaehyunnie from now on. I’m sure I can upset at least two people with that.”

“How? You’re not making sense, the only upset person is me.”

“Oh, I didn’t even count you! Three then. I love it!” Jaehyun just rolled his eyes, not trying to make sense of who exactly would care that Ten was using a nickname for him, just jutting it down was one of the Alpha’s antics.

 

“Why are you so late?” Taeil asked the second they sat down next to their small group. Kun held a sign that said “Let’s do it, Yuta!” plus some Japanese Jaehyun couldn’t read.

“Sorry, my brother was late. But it’s all settled now.” Jaehyun smiled, making sure to look at Doyoung, who seemed to get the message.

“You missed Yuta almost passing out when he saw Sicheng. But I took a video.” Kun announced and Jaehyun looked for the Chinese immediately.

He met Jungwoo’s eyes instead, which were already on him for some reason and the other smiled warmly and gave him a small wave, that Jaehyun returned.

“Beautiful, Kun, thank you so much, I shall save this on an external drive and use it for all future black mail and possibly his wedding, if I end up still being stuck with him at that point.” Ten pretended to wipe a tear. Jaehyun was quite sure if he were to wed tomorrow, Ten would make Yuta his best man without even asking. But that was another one of his traits.

 

Wednesdays were usually Jaehyun’s favourite, because they had singing choir practice, which he much preferred over vocal workouts that Jongdae loved to take to the extreme.

Unfortunately, his heat decided this Wednesday was a beautiful day for it to start, too. Jaehyun glared at the app on his phone, that promised another 10 days of quiet, but that’s what he got for living with Alphas 24/7.

A supressed heat was nowhere as awful as a regular one. There was no fever, no constant, unbearable horniness, including awkward boners and wet pants, because being a male Omega was just nature’s way of giving you an extra fuck you in that way, but the cramping was unfortunately still there, as well as the desperate need for affection.

Normally, Jaehyun would take as much ibuprofen as medically possible, stick a heating plaster on his tummy and annoy Mark for three days straight. In turn, Mark got to annoy him for his four days of heat. It was a great deal and had worked for the last two years, ever since his body had decided it was time to reproduce, ASAP.

But now, Mark was across one very inconvenient ocean and Jaehyun had to pretend his supressed heat was a supressed rut, so instead of cuddling, he should be extra aggressive and territorial. He had read about 40 articles on it online, plus had closely watched Taeil snap when Kun had accidentally taken his chopsticks, just a few weeks ago. Now, he just needed to play it in a believable way.

But first, he sent a lengthy complaint to Mark.

And then, he pitied himself and looked through twitter really quickly. Maybe someone had updated Instagram…

“Jaehyun? Are you up? We’ll be late.” Doyoung wiggled on his curtains.

“I am.” Jaehyun wanted to die. Quickly, please. Instead, he forced the contacts into his eyes and almost fell down the ladder. Damn, if his tummy continued hurting this badly, he wouldn’t even have to act the snappy part.

At least he’d have three months of peace once this was over.

 

Jaehyun was mainly quiet during breakfast, just hating everything with a burning passion, mother nature most of all.

After getting something into his tummy, he could at least numb his cramps with pain killers, so his mood lightened considerably by the time they walked into history class.

Yuta leaned onto his desk, while Mr. Kim was still sorting out his set of coloured chalks (there were 10 different shades and each had a purpose and he highly encouraged the class to use the same code. Doyoung usually slept through the lesson and then aced his tests with 100%, while Jaehyun seemed to be the only one actually using 10 different fine liners. Life was unfair.)

“So, like, you know Jungwoo, right. Because I was wondering, if I should write Sicheng more letters. He always runs, when I try and talk to him in the hallway. But he came to the game, right?”

Jaehyun wanted to pull Yuta close and cuddle, but instead, he shoved his arm off his desk and gave him a glare.

Yuta seemed surprised for a second, before leaning back, out of Jaehyun’s proximity. It sucked and Jaehyun hated how contrary Alpha and Omega instincts were.

“Do you want me to ask Jungwoo, or what?” Jaehyun asked, unable to keep his annoyance out of his voice, but Yuta didn’t even blink at it.

There was no way he was going to the gym during his heat, but it wouldn’t last forever.

“Yeah. Can you ask Jungwoo, if I could ask Sicheng to meet up and talk. Ten keeps telling me I’m much too annoying and ruining all my chances. I just want a mature talk or something. If he tells me he isn’t interested, like actually not interested, not in a gay panic, we’ll both live happier, right?”

Jaehyun nodded, surprised by Yuta’s levelheadedness.

“Alright, good morning boys, we’re going to start class and continue on with the change in power in the UDSSR seeing the shift towards slowly opening up the Union. Open your books, page 54.”

 

“Doc Oh!” Jaehyun chirped. The coffee was burning his fingers and he had to hurry, because Ten had agreed to a tiny cuddle session in the bathroom, in return for Jaehyun dealing with Yuta’s continuous boy troubles and the lunch break was only so long.

“Jaehyun.” Doc Oh raised an eyebrow, but he was eying the coffee in interest, not his face. The bait was laid out and ready to snap.

“I brought you coffee, really hot and with whole milk, the lady in the cafeteria gave you the very first cup, so it’s super fresh.” Jaehyun chirped. The instruction on his painkillers said not to take within less than six hours, but he was ready to break the drug-law and go hard. Okay not really, he was scared for side-effects.

Doctor Oh waved him over and Jaehyun sat down the coffee with a beam.

“Spill it, your smile is unsettling, what do you need this time?”

“Do you have a heat plaster?” Jaehyun whined in a small voice.

Doctor Oh gave him a quick once over and nodded, getting up from his chair. “Heat, I’m guessing? Remember to drink enough.”

Jaehyun hummed. He knew the drill, but it was nice to see someone caring. Doctor Oh put a few sealed packages into his hands and Jaehyun felt like crying from gratefulness. Hormones were such a fun thing.

“Thank you.”

“Stick that on over there.” Doctor Oh gesture towards the back, where the separation curtain promised privacy “And better make sure no one sees that.”

“Yes.” Jaehyun obediently crossed the room and pulled the curtain hallway closed, quickly opening the pack, allowing the reaction that would heat the patch up to start early, before pulling his clothing apart to put it where he needed it. It was hidden behind his pants and shirt, so the chances of anyone seeing were next to zero.

He reappeared to Doctor Oh packing the patches together with pain killers. “You know the dosages on those? If no, read the description, taking too many can cause side effects depending on the active ingredient.” He wiggled the bag and Jaehyun nodded, feeling new tears of happiness rise to his eyes.

“Thank you.” He took the bag and quickly wrapped the school nurse in a hug, before he could stop him.

 

By the time choir started, word had spread he was “in rut”, so Kun stood with a bit more distance than he normally would, which made Jaehyun internally whine.

“Are my eyes betraying me? Is this… a ballad?” Kun joked. Jaehyun took the stack of copies and took one for himself, before handing it to the guy to his right.

It was Adele’s Someone like you, because of course it was. Doyoung’s most viewed video was his cover of this song, and rightfully so, it was a masterpiece and quite honestly the most beautiful thing Jaehyun had ever listened to in his life – sorry Adele.

Jaehyun blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes back to normal wetness-degree. His heat always made him tear up if only a commercial was emotional enough. It was terrible.

“Thank the gods.” Taeil sighed and Jaehyun listened to the two friends chatting over the song. At least no one was really expecting him to join the conversation.

 

The shower was the ideal place to finally cry, after being close to it so many times today. Jaehyun felt a lot better after that, and kept humming under his breath, as he worked different products into his hair.

_“Don’t forget me, I beg, I’ll remember you said. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.”_

_“Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts… instead_.”

Jaehyun held his breath, listening to the voice travelling through the door, faint, soft, not as powerful as he recalled it to be. But just as angelic and beautiful.

When he opened the door, Doyoung’s curtains were drawn and Jaehyun figured it’d be best not to say anything. But he kept smiling, until his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.

 

He woke up in the middle of the night, having to pee. He didn’t even bother turning on the light, mind already halfway back to sleep.

There was something warm and big in his bed, when he returned to it. It was so wonderful and nice and he snuggled closer, making sure to get as close as possible, pressing against the source of warmth.

The warmth source moved, which was inconvenient, so Jaehyun wrapped a leg around it so fix it in place, before drifting back off to sleep, much more content than before.

 

Doyoung’s alarm always rang first, but Jaehyun usually easily ignored it and went back to sleep until his own one woke him. But today, the sound was a lot louder than normally and Jaehyun felt very disturbed. He was also warm, much warmer than he normally was, which was nice. He realised he was wrapped around something, because that something started moving and Jaehyun wasn’t having it, trying to keep it in place, but felt his arms pushed off.

He whined. The alarm clock was switched off.

Wait.

There was nothing in his bed that was this big and warm and MOVING.

His eyes flew open and he came face to face with the distinct pattern of the blue and green t-shirt Doyoung currently wore to bed.

Jaehyun immediately let go, rolling backwards and sitting up, all at the same time.

“Morning.” Doyoung croaked, barely opening one eyes, running a hand through his hair. Oh god, he looked so sleepy and soft and fuck when had Jaehyun gotten here, this was not an Alpha thing to do whatsoever and what if he had rubbed off on Doyoung, because he had wrapped himself around the Alpha like a goddamn boa constrictor and once he was out of dampers, he could definitely smell the sweetness and fuck his eyes were blue.

Jaehyun fell off the mattress, the curtains falling shut behind him, before he scrambled off the ground and up the ladder, throwing himself into the safety of his own bed, taking a few calming breaths. His heart was thundering.

“I’m sorry Doyoung!” he called, because he really felt the need to.

He tried to sort his thoughts.

Okay, Doyoung still had his eyes mainly closed and with that little light, he had probably not seen his eyes. Good.

His neck had also been on chest height with Doyoung, so his scent would be on the t-shirt and Doyoung would be stripping that within the next minutes. Very good.

Now there was only the part left, where Jaehyun had basically invaded someone else’s territory, instead of being extra protective of his own. He pulled google up on his phone, typing away.

“No problem. I tried waking you up, but you were pretty out of it. Happens.” Good, Doyoung sounded very normal. So, surely he wasn’t suspecting anything, right?

Jaehyun found that Alphas during rut would see the comfort of Omegas, yadi yada, but their instincts could get confused because dampers took your scent and made everyone smell the same.

“Still sorry, I hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable. I can wash your sheets for you, if you want.” Jaehyun definitely wanted to wash those sheets. Sure, the laundry room was downstairs, but… just in case.

Well, that had been a close one.

At least, his need for cuddles was thoroughly satisfied for now. Jaehyun felt his face heat up, as he remembered how nice Doyoung had felt. Bigger than Mark, broader…

Now he only had to think of a way to avoid this from happening again. Preferably chain himself to his bed tomorrow.

 

“Good morning.” Jungwoo’s smile was brilliant. Sicheng looked rather uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to another. “Are these taken?”

“No, they’re free.” Kun nodded to the two extra chairs that always remained vacant, since they were usually a group of six, sometimes less, and tables were always for eight.

Jaehyun noticed Yuta looked like he people normally looked when you paused a video at an unfortunate moment, frozen in place, spoon halfway to his mouth, eyes wide like saucers. Imagine, if Sicheng had sat down next to him. As it stood, Kun was a safety wall between them.

“Are you okay? You visited Doc Oh yesterday, so I got worried, but never got the chance to speak to you.” Jungwoo asked, leaning closer and inspecting Jaehyun’s face closely.

Would it be okay to push him away? Because this surely was something an Alpha in rut wouldn’t tolerate, right?

Before he could, someone else already pushed the Alpha away. “He’s fine, give him some space, he’s in rut.” Doyoung calmly said.

Realisation flashed across Jungwoo’s face at that and he nodded “I see, well, that’s a relief then, can’t do anything about the cycle, now, can we?”

Jaehyun nodded. Jungwoo was probably a good cuddle-partner, too. Wait, no, stop, not going there.

“Jaehyunnie?” Jaehyun snapped his head up at Ten, who had a dazzling, sweet smile on. “I asked, if you finished the reading for literature.”

“Hm? Oh. Yeah, I did.” Jaehyun nodded. He wasn’t sure why that brought Ten such great joy, but maybe it was because he finally got to use the nickname? He didn’t even care, because his tummy hurt and his heating pad was getting cold. Jungwoo was fidgeting next to him and Jaehyun’s mind unhelpfully came back up with the idea to cuddle either of his current seat neighbours.

“I’ll be going first.” he rose from his seat, picking up his tray. Doyoung was glaring at his water and Jungwoo looked up in surprise, but no one followed him, which was a relief. The ripping sound of a heating pad was not something you’d expect to hear in the toilet and Jaehyun’s brain was in no condition to come up with an excuse.

 

“And you’re sure Doyoung didn’t see? Like… really super extra sure?” Mark’s voice was a bit shriller than normal.

“Yeah, he has no idea, he’s the sort of person to pick a fight over something like that, he doesn’t know.” Jaehyun assured, leaning against the rumbling dryer in which Doyoung’s bedsheets were.

“God, that gave me a real good scare. And I’m so sorry I’m not there for hugs. But you might really want to think of something so you don’t do that again, I mean, it could have ended differently. Imagine if he found out and told people? You’d be screwed and Johnny-Hyung would have both our heads.”

“I know, Mark, I know, that’s why I’m going to be extra careful.”

“Was he at least nice to cuddle?”

Jaehyun’s face heated up and he nodded, before realising Mark couldn’t see that. “Really nice. And you know what was even nicer? He sang, while I was in the bathroom. I still heard. His voice is even more amazing live, I knew it.”

“Whipped.”

“Shut up, Markie. Tell me more about your admirer, how’re the flowers going?”

Mark groaned “I got a giant sun flower yesterday and I don’t know… it’s just really sweet, don’t you think? I don’t want to think of him as sweet! I hate everything.”

“Aw, that sounds so romantic, come on, you could just go on a few dates…”

“But what if I end up liking him?”

Jaehyun waited for a second. Mark seemed to be serious.

“The horror. Mark Lee, in love. Now showing in theatres near you.”

“Jae, I’m serious here.”

“Okay. Well. I don’t know. It’s not like there’s rules to that or anything. Just… wait and see?”

“You’re not helping. I’m going to watch one of Johnny-Hyung’s god awful romcoms. As research.”

“I’m sure that’ll be a huge sacrifice. Especially since you have to go and see Johnny to get them. Terrible. I’ll pray for you.”

“I don’t like what you’re implying, so I’ll ignore it.”

“Love you, anyway.”

“Same, cuddle-monster.”

 

Jaehyun woke up in his own bed the next morning, as well as the morning after that, which was a relief. The biggest relief was still, when he woke up feeling back to normal on Saturday.

“Doyoung, when are you going to walk Charlie today?”

“Afternoon. Why? Wanna come with?”

“Oh, you’re already offering? I don’t have to force myself between you and the dog?”

“I’ll take the offer back, if you don’t want to.”

“No, of course I want to.” Jaehyun let himself drop head first from his bed in a way, that he could look into the lower bunk, holding onto the railing around the upper one. Doyoung let out a small scream, jerking backwards.

“Are you insane? Get back up, Jaehyun!”

“It’ll be fine. Worth your silly face, anyway.”

“I was not making a silly face.”

“Um. Yes you were.”

Doyoung scooted forwards and pushed Jaehyun’s shoulder, until he was back upright, still grinning at the Alpha. “Get up, breakfast is over in 15 minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Again, forgive me for making Johnny snap, but we needed a little drama, right? Mizuki's (who Jaehyun is based on) brother in the Manga was quite a lot meaner, I think, I couldn't bring myself to do that.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, what do you say?” Yuta’s eyes were hopeful. The dining hall was crowded with all 100 students of section B, which resulted in Jaehyun wondering if this really was the ideal setting to discuss the letter Yuta was going to put in Sicheng’s locker, as per Jungwoo’s recommendation through Jaehyun.

“Don’t you think the paper is a bit much?” Jaehyun eyed the rose pedals that softly drifted over the sheet.

“No.” Yuta seemed genuinely serious. Well…

“Okay, uh, let me see…” Jaehyun scanned over the content. It was surprisingly mild for Yuta. “Did you write this yourself?” he looked up and rose an eyebrow.

“Come on, have some confidence in me!” Yuta whined. “Okay, Ten helped.”

Doyoung sat down next to Jaehyun. The noise got louder and louder. Jaehyun wasn’t even sure why they were here. Taeil surely had mentioned it, but he had forgotten, because he had been busy with his goddamn heat.

“I think it’s good, Yuta.” Jaehyun smiled and returned the letter to Yuta, who beamed.

“Thanks, Jaehyun! I really hope he’ll hear me out and accept my feelings.” He giggled and put the letter back into his back.

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed. So, I was wondering, what are we waiting for?”

Yuta nodded towards the door and Jaehyun turned, seeing Taeyong and a guy he didn’t know burst inside, clipboards in hand. His normally calm and approachable aura was completely replaced with that of authority.

The two marched to the front, where a whiteboard had been put up and with just a clap of his hands, the dining hall quieted down.

“Alright, boys! I hope we’re in full numbers. Today is a very important meeting, a life or death situation.” Jaehyun was sure it wasn’t that serious, if it could be discussed on a Monday evening, 9 pm, with most of the students present in pyjamas. But he felt the crowd getting hyped, a faint smell of spice overpowering the dampers.

“This year’s sports festival!”

The boys burst into howling and Jaehyun jerked in surprise.

“Yes, that’s the spirit!” Taeyong beamed at them “For all our first years, here’s the deal: We have three days of fierce competition, Monday to Wednesday, the first week of May. No classes, no clubs, no nothing else. I want your full attention on the events. We get the E classes to join us, and collect points on different events through-out the days, which will be added up and the section with the most points wins.

“This first day will be solo sports. Field and Track, high jumping, swimming, along those lines. Of course, no dancing, no fencing and no tennis. Second day is team sports, meaning Volley ball and Handball, as well as dodgeball. And the third day is the most important, because on the third day, we have our special events. Three-legged race, obstacle course, balloon race and so on, as well as the infamous Miss Neo election.”

More howling. That sounded fun! Especially the games on the third day.

“We all know, that unfo – “

“Ha! Don’t even bother, Lee! Why even try, we all know who’s going to win!” a new voice, booming through the room, came from the door. Jaehyun immediately recognised the tall guy who had interrupted his and Johnny’s uncomfortable confrontation not too long ago. He was with a bunch of other guys today, who were flocking in the door, seemingly to look for trouble.

“We all know Section A will take the win, like every year! Huh!” the guys hollered. Booing started in the hall.

“Guys, quiet.” Taeyong tried to shout over them, but people were already getting into arguments with the section A guys, who seemed very happy to give them what they wanted.

“Who’s that?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung, wondering if he was going to witness one of the infamous dining hall fights.

“That’s Yukhei, he’s head of section A, and his loyal followers.” Doyoung sighed.

“The army of brainless monkeys. The only reasonable third year in that whole section is Yukhei, which is why they made him prez, but that doesn’t mean much, if the standard is that low.” Yuta complained “I know what I’m talking about. I’m in a team with them. But they are good at sports, so section A actually does really well at the sports festival every year.”

Yukhei seemed reasonable enough to pull his guys back, so no physical fight started.

“Guys, don’t waste your time, we’ll beat them fair and square during the festival. And by beat, I mean we will grab the wins for each and every category.”

“As if you’d ever win the Miss election.” Taeyong chided with a smirk. “C may have won last year, but we’ll win this year.”

Yukhei cackled loudly, and a smaller guy was pushed forward. He was quite cute, Jaehyun supposed. “Good luck with that, the gods have smiled upon us this year. I doubt you have a single first year as adorable as our Jaemin here! He’ll look snatched in a wig and dress.” More cackling.

“Well, thank you for telling us your concept. That way, we can prepare and beat you easily.” Taeyong grinned and this time, the B guys hollered.

“We’re not scared of you, you only came in second last year, too. You’re already used to the feeling then. Bye, losers!”

And with that, the crowd of guys left, slamming the dining hall room door shut behind them.

“What is that Miss election? Why is it such a big deal?”

“It’s just a silly tradition.” Doyoung mumbled.

“Well, yes, it’s a tradition, but it’s taken very seriously. You know. Lonely straight Alphas. Can’t relate, but anyway. Each class, sends a representative first year dressed as an Omega girl. There’s a panel of judges made up from the teaching staff, kitchen ladies and club heads, who then rank them. They have to do a walk and a talent showing. The guys go crazy, I’m telling you. I think it’s quite funny, but I’m also happy we’re no longer the youngest who can be forced into competing.” Ten helpfully explained.

“Who won last year? And who participated for us?” Jaehyun glanced around, looking for guys who might make good girls.

“Well, who do you think?” Yuta puffed his chest.

“Yuta was our Miss, because he lost to Ten in arm wrestling. And Jungwoo made Miss Neo.” Doyoung supplied and Jaehyun stared at the Japanese with surprise.

“Really? You?”

“Excuse you, I made a very cute girl.”

“I need to see a picture, please Yuta!”

Taeyong clapped his hands, refocussing the class’ attention on himself.

“Boys, quiet down. This is exactly what we’re up against and what we need to beat. So we need a battle-plan. I’ll be sitting down with Mr. Huang and assign you to the teams and events accordingly. First years, we’ll be doing a Miss-casting, as every year. I’m sorry, but attending is mandatory, we need the pretties and funniest candidate possible. They never disclose the panel of juries beforehand, but a good talent piece can work wonders.”

 

“I’ve never see Taeyong-Hyung like that, isn’t the sports festival mainly fun?” Jaehyun asked, swirling around himself on his desk-chair. Doyoung was ruffling his damp hair. The blue hue it had had when Jaehyun had first come was almost gone at this point.

“That’s what we all thought and then we were dragged through that casting hell. The guys really don’t play, when it comes to getting the points for the scoring board. But you can still make it fun, if you enjoy it.”

“In every job that must be done, there-“

“Is an element of fun. You find the fun and snap! The job’s a game.” Doyoung finished, smiling.

Jaehyun continued on, but Doyoung didn’t chime in, pressing his lips close.

“Come on, you look like you’ll burst. I won’t tell anyone, if you sing Mary Poppins and ruin your Image of broody grumpy guy.” Jaehyun tried. Doyoung shook his head.

“Sorry, I… can’t.” Jaehyun felt like the distance between his desk and Doyoung’s bed, where he was sitting, was much too big, so he pushed himself off the table, towards Doyoung, where his chair came to a stop in front of the bed.

“But you said you physically can, you just don’t want to?” Jaehyun was careful to choose the right words, voice soft.

“Yeah, that’s… kind of true.”

“But?”

“Of course, I want to sing, god I really do, but – I’m scared.” Doyoung hid his face behind his hands and Jaehyun wanted to reach out, comfort him, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to. He looked so miserable. Jaehyun couldn’t imagine being in his situation!

“Do you need a hug?” Jaehyun whispered and Doyoung’s head jerked a little, so Jaehyun slipped on his bed and wrapped his arm around him, leaning his head on his shoulder. Being the same height made this easy, natural even. Jaehyun had to stop himself from snuggling closer. That’d be weird. Also, Doyoung might be able to feel his thundering heart.

Jaehyun kept still and waited for Doyoung’s own heart to calm down, probably from fear, until they were just evenly breathing, sitting next to each other calmly.

“You really shouldn’t go around hugging everyone, you know?” Doyoung suddenly piped up.

“Why? You jealous?” Jaehyun chuckled, raising his head from Doyoung’s shoulder.

“N-no. Why should I be jealous, don’t be ridiculous. But… uh, your hugs are very American. I mean, someone could misunderstand.”

“No worries, I’ll try not to make people think I’m nice or anything, we wouldn’t want that.” Jaehyun laughed nervously. The implication was bright and clear: mistake him for Omega.

Thank god, Doyoung had no idea he was one.

 

“Guys, have you see Yuta?” Ten poked his head through their door. Jaehyun had just come from the gym, freshly showered and ready to finally eat something. “He went on his confession with Sicheng and it’s been two hours. I mean, I’m not worried, but he might have gotten kidnapped or run over. We would need to file for insurance.”

“Have you called him?” Doyoung asked.

“No, I have not used my brain but just ran in a circle, like a headless chicken.” Ten rolled his eyes and Doyoung shrugged.

“Did Sicheng come back?” Jaehyun tried to be more helpful.

“I also don’t know that, I don’t have his number or anything. Could you ask Jungwoo?”

Jaehyun was already reaching for his phone.

“Do you know where they met? Check there?” Doyoung suggested next.

“Well, yeah, I was going to, but I thought maybe Sicheng’s still gone and the answer where they are is much simpler and it’s not just Yuta lost in Seoul.”

“Well, Sicheng came back already, Jungwoo said, so sorry for that.” Jaehyun announced. “I’ll help you look, okay?”

“That’d be nice, thank you.”

 

“I told him not to get his hopes up too much. It’s not like I’m close with Sicheng, but you know how Alphas are. Especially in Korea, the whole concept of homosexuality is still treated as a taboo. The way Doyoung behaved or… I thought he behaved – that’s not rare, happens all the time. I have beef with so many other guys from our school, because of it, you wouldn’t believe. There’s some actual, huge assholes around. Sicheng might be scared of bullying, and rightfully so, even if he were interested. Or, he might just not be. I mean. That’s fair, too.”

“Doesn’t mean that it hurts less.” Jaehyun agreed.

“Exactly.”

They looked behind the gym, where the meetup point had been, before starting to round the buildings on campus, checking every corner and crook, where you might want to hide.

 

Yuta was on the football field, a ball bouncing off his foot, up and down. When he missed it, he picked it up and angrily threw it into the goal.

“Should we leave him alone?” Jaehyun whispered, but Ten shook his head.

“He won’t be aggressive, I’m pretty sure. Or if so, easily pacified. Yuta’s very social, I think he needs someone right now.”

Jaehyun nodded and they approached the Alpha who was standing motionlessly, but probably noticed them coming over at this point.

“Yuta?”

Yuta’s head snapped up, glancing at both of them, before he just sat down on the grass.

Jaehyun sat down with a little distance, but Yuta took his arm and dragged him closer, wrapping them both in a big hug. “Thanks for coming. I… he said no. I should have listened to you, but I was kind of… blinded. But it’s good to know for sure now.” Yuta’s voice broke and quiet settled over the field. Jaehyun had to blink tears away.

They sat like that, bundled up in a pile for a few minutes.

“Anyone feel like Takoyaki?” Yuta suddenly asked, voice still strained.

“Sure.” Ten easily agreed.

 

The streets of Myeongdong were crowded and brightly lit. It was easy to get lost in the masses of people, all different sorts of scents mixing.

Yuta headed towards a food truck, never letting go of their hands. The man seemed to already know him, greeting him in Japanese. Jaehyun watched his friend brighten up, as he fired away in his Native.

“There you go, these are the most amazing Takoyaki is Seoul, I think, Tanaka-San just has this… whatever he adds, it’s delicious.” Yuta grinned, but it didn’t reach his eyes, as he dragged them behind the hut, where no people were pushing past. Music played from the stores, different songs mixing into noise.

“They’re really good.” Jaehyun complimented. “It’s actually my first time eating these…”

“It’s what now? Oh my poor foreign friend, what you have missed!” Yuta dramatically gasped.

They ended up strolling past the countless skin care shops until it was time to return to campus unless they wanted to explain to Mr. Kim’s why they were breaking curfew rules and then face principal Kim the next morning, which wasn’t a promising outlook. Jaehyun was prepared to fall asleep in class tomorrow, but seeing how badly Yuta needed this small break from the small universe of Neo High and the dorms, it was all worth it.

Ten pushed Jaehyun in the corner in the subway and subtly rubbed his wrists over Jaehyun’s, as the train rolled through the underground of Seoul.

Yuta gave him a lazy hug, whispering a word of thanks into his ear, before they separated into their rooms.

Doyoung’s head poked from behind his curtains. When he saw Jaehyun, he nodded. “I’ll go to sleep now, Jaehyun. Good night.”

Jaehyun wondered if he had stayed up to wait for him.

 

No one said anything about Yuta’s swollen, red eyes the next day, but Jaehyun saw Sicheng glancing over at their table, looking sad and guilty. But they’d both have to get through this.

 

It was a bit weird, that Jaehyun found himself sitting next to Sicheng just a few days later, on the bleachers of the tennis court of North High School. They had both been sitting in awkward silence ever since Jungwoo left them with a bright smile. This was worse than the first time they had met! But at this point, Jaehyun wasn’t sure what to say to break the silence anymore, so he had accepted they’d just awkwardly sit there for the duration of the game, both on their phones, while waiting for Jungwoo’s turn in the game.

“You’re not angry with me, right?” Sicheng asked softly, when the second round of players came on the field. Jaehyun looked up from his phone.

“Huh? Angry? Why would I?”

Sicheng shrugged “Because of Yuta?”

“No, no of course not! Really not! Don’t worry!”

“Okay. Thanks. I was a bit worried, when Woo said you were coming. I mean, I could understand it, of course, he’s your friend and I hurt him.” Sicheng looked quite miserable, indeed.

“No, sorry if I left you under the impression, I didn’t mean to.”

“So, uh, is Yuta okay?”

“Fine enough to play today. He’ll get over it. It’s better to tell him like this and end it before he could get more invested, than to lead him on, you know?”

“Yeah. Probably. But sometimes people don’t just give up, even when they were told no.”

“But that’s quite pointless. I think it got pretty clear for Yuta, don’t worry about that anymore.”

Sicheng glanced at the court, the players were changing and Jungwoo was stepping on now, dressed all white, save for a bright pink sweatband around his left wrist.

“You think it’s always pointless to try and still make someone fall for you, even when they told you no?” he asked and Jaehyun was starting to think this wasn’t about his and Yuta anymore, when Jungwoo gave them a bright smile and wave.

“Yeah. I think so.” Jaehyun mumbled. The yellow ball flew into the air, ending their conversation.

 

“Hello and welcome to our annual sports festival.” Jaehyun was no longer surprised why there was such a big hype around the festival. Principal Kim was not only shouting into the mic, but seemed to be vibrating out of his skin. “We have plenty of events, all sorts of fun, but let’s not forget what this is about: crowning the best team of Neo High school for this year.”

“The principal is scary.” Jaehyun whispered to Doyoung, who shrugged.

“And most importantly of all, we have our tradition Miss Neo competition. The classes have chosen, please come to the stage, so we can see what we’ll be looking forward to!”

“Rumour has it, that Principal Kim was Miss Neo of his year.” Ten said, while six boys filed onto the stage. “His nickname, according to those rumours, was Lady Hee-Hee.”

“I wouldn’t even be surprised. Look at the man.” Taeil shook his head.

“Class A sends Na Jaemin. His nickname is Nana, he’s in the football team and his favourite food are peaches. Give him a big cheer!”

The pretty first year that had been with the rascals from section A waltzed over the stage, like he had been born to do that, waving and blowing kisses. The guys that Jaehyun assumed were also in section A went wild.

“Thank you Jaemin. Class B sends Huang Renjun. His nickname is pure boy, he’s in the art club and his favourite cartoon is the Moomins.”

Jaehyun’s urge to coo over the first boy shifted to pity, when their nominee stiffly walked the same path Jaemin had before him, clearly uncomfortable. Yuta shook his head. “He needs to sell it. Taeyong-Hyung should have let me tutor him!”

“Yes, we know you’re still bitter, because if Jungwoo hadn’t looked like an actual girl, you would have won.” Taeil deadpanned. He wasn’t wrong. Jaehyun had seen the pictures of Jungwoo and thought it was someone’s sister at first, even sporting blue contacts, that had made Jaehyun a little self-conscious.

“Honestly, I hate to say it, but I think section A has good chances with a candidate like this Jaemin.” Kun contemplated, before being silenced by his furious friends.

“Alright, boys! We’ll be hanging up the plans and schedules for you. Or first competition starts in half an hour. Everyone not busy competing should be on the side lines, cheering for their teams. Remember to wear your team colour and now, shall the games begin!”

People started rushing to where the teachers were hanging up large sheets full of names. Jaehyun tugged on the red band around his arm, signalling he belonged to team B. Let’s just hope people would get too competitive over this and enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Principal Kim is, of course, Kim Heechul.
> 
> Jungwoo and his Rose costume made a cameo, because he deserves it (seriously, he was so pretty).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobic slur, what could be interpreted as a rape-threat? Please read with precaution  
> This sounds a lot worse than it is
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry for breaking Yuta's heart last chapter >.<

Jaehyun realised, he had been naïve and dumb only ten hours after Principal Kim’s passionate speech. Of course, everyone had been out for blood, prodding each other and taunting the other teams, which had made matters worse and worse as the hours had gone by.

Taeyong stood in the dining hall, sport uniform smudged with dirt, arms crossed. Behind him were the scores. Team A was leading, to no one’s surprise, team C in second and team B in last. The mood was low and Jaehyun was just tired.

Mr. Huang had assigned him to the sprint team, which had been fine, he had come in second, so that wasn’t too bad. But then he also had to do the endurance run and shot-put.

He was on the volleyball team tomorrow, together with Kun, and he’d be cheering on the second-year handball team in which Doyoung was afterwards or in-between, depending on how they’d do.

“Men, I know this seems discouraging. But no! All of you were fighting out there! And the difference between us and the Cs is narrow, so narrow, we only need to win one competition over them tomorrow and we turn this around. But is that enough?”

“No!” the crowd chanted.

“Exactly. We’ll be giving our all, pushing harder than ever and collect every single point we can, that leads to the downfall of team A.”

“Yes!”

“We still have three days of competition!”

“Yes!”

“Nothing’s decided until the last day!”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

Jaehyun felt like he was part of a mass hypnosis. But it seemed to do the job for the Alphas, visibly more upbeat, as they returned to their dorm rooms.

It was all a little strange to Jaehyun. He had rarely ever felt the difference in basic instincts as much as today. And it left him feel a bit like he was completely misplaced here.

 

“You didn’t sing in the shower. Are you not feeling well?” Doyoung eyed him, when he emerged from the bathroom.

Jaehyun shrugged. He hadn’t even realised. But it had indeed, become a habit to always, without fail, sing in the shower. Today he hadn’t felt like it, though.

“Maybe a bit homesick.”

Doyoung watched him curl up in bed, not yet closing the curtains to sleep. He opened twitter, intending to just catch up a little and call it a night early to recover for the games tomorrow.

“Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo, here comes the sun, and I say, It’s all right.” Doyoung’s voice was soft, the tune simple, but it felt like a warm blanket wrapped around Jaehyun. He switched the screen of his phone off and turned. Doyoung wasn’t standing in the middle of the room anymore and he didn’t see him, so he had to be in his own bed. But he didn’t need to. Because he could hear him.

The break was long, and Jaehyun was scared Doyoung wasn’t going to go on, but he did.

“Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say, it’s all right.”

Jaehyun tried to breathe as slowly and quietly as possible, scared to miss anything, scared to break the moment and make Doyoung stop. But he didn’t. He finished it and Jaehyun let himself flop down, upside down, how he had before, holding onto the railing.

“That was beautiful!”

“God, Jaehyun!” Doyoung yelped, jumping.

“Really, really beautiful! Thank you!” Doyoung started turning red.

“Idiot, are you planning to fall to your death? Get back up!” he pushed on Jaehyun’s shoulder, making him giggle.

“At least I got to hear you sing live before my death. It’ll be fine.”

Doyoung groaned, but continued on to push Jaehyun back, until he was upright, just like last time.

“You really like it that much? It wasn’t very good…”

“No, I did. It’s not about singing pieces with great difficulty. Those are impressive and amazing. But… your voice has this tone to it, that makes me feel.” Jaehyun wondered what words to use “At home.”

Doyoung looked still doubtful. “I’m honest! I told you, I was a fan! There’s plenty other people covering Disney out there, but I became your fan, specifically. And surely not for your face or dancing skills, Mr. Black Screen.” Jaehyun grinned at Doyoung now bright red face.

“Okay. Uhm. Thank you.”

 

The other guys on his team turned into lions the next morning. Jaehyun was almost rendered useless in his team, which was fine with him, as they breeze through the two first qualifying rounds. He found himself on the bleachers between Kun and the first year Miss-candidate, who was their nominee for the Miss election, but apparently knew Kun, since they both hailed from China, screaming their lungs out. Yuta almost got taken off the field, when he kept handling the ball with anything BUT his hands, but they managed to beat the team A team, which apparently was the much more important task, while losing to team C by hair’s breadth.

There was a fight between some guys during lunch, so they ate outside.

Without any of Jaehyun’s doing, they beat team A during their final round of volleyball and he was almost choked by Kun, that was a new one. But the happiness was infectious.

 

Until he noticed a group of guys he didn’t know backing Ten against the dorm, when he ran to reapply blocker and scent. His first instinct, of course, was to flee, maybe get help. But when he got closer, it got apparent, that there wasn’t much time to act. Someone was pulling on the front of Ten’s t-shirt and while he fought back, it was three against one.

It would also be two against three if he stepped in, which still wasn’t good, but the path was abandoned, as well as the dorm, everyone was watching the handball finale. Jaehyun took a deep breath and marched towards them, making himself appear as tall and big as he could. Trying to ooze confidence and aggression he didn’t have. Fake it, till you make it.

“Hey! Let go of him!” He called, not hesitating, when two of the guys turned to him. They were smirking and Jaehyun already knew their type: over-confident bullies, who think they’re better, because their parents missed the chance to teach them manners and humility.

“Aw, you’re stuck in a team with this fag?” one sneered.

Jaehyun felt actual aggression at the slur. He tried to hold onto it, cultivate it into more.

“I said let go. What’s your business, three against one? Pathetic.” Jaehyun barked at them, pushing towards where Ten was held by his arm.

“The little slut had it coming.”

“He wouldn’t be complaining, if we all were to fuck him later.”

Jaehyun shuddered, but it was quite obvious words wouldn’t cut it in this situation.

“That is disgusting, not to mention illegal, because I’m sure Ten agreed to none of that. Even threatening him like this.” Jaehyun spat. The one closest to Ten grabbed the small Alpha’s hair and ripped.

“The only thing disgusting is, that he openly admits to liking Alphas. How would you even care about someone like that? It’s not normal.”

Jaehyun had heard enough. He yanked the Alpha’s free arm behind his torso, turning it up until he let go of Ten, who stumbled backwards, face pale. Too bad he hadn’t considered the other two would maybe use their brains for something. A fist connected to his rips from behind, pushing the air from his lungs, when a nasal voice cut over them.

“And what would you be doing here?”

Jaehyun was still gasping for air, but the other guys were backing away.

“We were just talking, Doc Oh.”

“Oh really? Looked a lot more like bullying. What would your enthusiastic head of house say to this? He was going on how section A was so great, they didn’t need any dirty tricks to win for real this year. Or was he lying?”

There was silence, the only sound was Doctor Oh lighting a cigarette. Jaehyun shuffled over to Ten’s side. There was a bruise blooming on his cheek and he was shaking a little.

“Silence? Alright, all of you are coming to the infirmary with me and then we’re getting your heads of houses so we can find out what went wrong and where it did.”

“Doc Oh, come on, there’s still tournaments going on.” One of the guys complained.

“I’m aware, but do I look like I care? I had to treat more idiots during the last two days and surely tomorrow as well, than during the whole year normally, I don’t gain anything from this annoying festival. Chop chop.”

 

Jaehyun and Ten were the last of the group, the nurse occasionally checking they were still there.

“Where did they get you?” Jaehyun whispered. Asking if Ten was okay would be a waste of breath. He obviously wasn’t.

“Nothing big. You were on time. Thank you.” Ten replied softly. “But you smell sweet, give me your wrists.”

Jaehyun felt his friend tremble against him, as he gave him at least the spiciness of an Alpha. He’d make sure to sit far away enough from the others.

“I was running to get blocker and perfume.”

Doctor Oh called some other teacher and then made the section A guys sit at the end of the room, while checking Ten over and giving Jaehyun a pointed glare to where his scent glands were. So he could smell him, too. Jaehyun smiled sheepishly.

“I’m giving you the scent blocker, you go on the toilet and come straight back here, got me?” Doctor Oh whispered and he nodded.

And then, they waited. Jaehyun sat close to Ten on the stretcher, who had his back pointedly turned to the guys, who were softly chatting in the back. He stopped shaking, mood turning from shock to anger visibly. Jaehyun was relieved to see his friend go back to normal.

It took almost half an hour, but then Taeyong, Yukhei, as well as their English teacher and their Chinese teacher turned up. The infirmary was slightly crowded.

“What happened?” Taeyong asked, voice frantic as he looked Ten over, whose cheek was purple by now. The section A guys were already loudly discussing what had happened, but their story sounded very different from what had actually taken place.

“Just homophobic assholes being assholes.” Ten glared.

“That summed it up pretty accurately. I really couldn’t care less about the festival, but I think this can’t go unpunished.” Doctor Oh leaned against his supply closets.

“He provoked us.”

“He was the one to turn Hyun’s arm backwards. We were only defending him.”

“Bullshit. At least admit what you did. Yukhei, I thought you were above dirty tricks?” Taeyong cut the section A guys off, anger clear.

Yukhei looked devastated, but his face hardened into an icy glare, as he turned to the three troublemakers “That’s what I kept saying. You brought shame to our section’s name! When we were already leading, what more were you looking for?”

“But Xuxi…”

“Shut up. I’ll think of something for you. Ten? I’m very sorry for the behaviour of my house’s men.” Yukhei dropped into a deep bow. “You, too, um…”

“Jaehyun.”

“Right, sorry. Jaehyun, I’m very sorry.” He turned to the guys, who immediately stood straighter.

“Apologise!”

Without a moment’s hesitation, the three dropped and apologised. Jaehyun felt like for him, this was enough, but for Ten… definitely not.

“That was a good first step, regardless, this is not in the sense of the spirit of the school, nor what we stand for. Until further notice, you’re disqualified from participation for this year.” The petite Chinese teacher announced.

“But Mr. Lu!”

“No. More disciplinary actions will be discussed and put in place later.”

“And if it happens again, you can pack your bags and look for a new school.” Mr. Wu added. The Alpha was towering over everyone in the room and no one dared to talk back.

 

“That’s just unacceptable!” Kun was furious. The last day had taught Jaehyun that, surprisingly, he really didn’t want Kun as his enemy. He could be scary!

“They got punished, it’s what they deserve. I’m fine. Happened before, will happen again.” Ten sighed into his soup. Doyoung had had this murderous look ever since learning where they had spent the afternoon and Jaehyun heard him grind his teeth now.

“We will beat them extra hard tomorrow. They’ve always been their weakest on day three and the difference in points is small. Plus I had two intense meetings with Renjun and am proud to say, the kid is a natural. Plus he’s literally so tiny, he fits completely normal girls’ clothes.” Yuta announced, eyes burning.

“That’ll be the best revenge.” Ten nodded, his usually fight returning to his small body.

 

So, 12 hours later, Jaehyun found his leg and Doyoung’s leg tied together n Kun and Taeil’s room, Taeil counting, as they stepped according to him, getting into synch with each other.

It was much harder to focus on a rhythm, when you had the guy you were kind of developing a weird and unrequested crush on, pressed against your side, but a few hours later, when they were in line with five other pairs, Jaehyun was very thankful for Taeil’s instructions.

And they were the first ones to break through the finishing line, loud howling coming from the side lines. Jaehyun screeched in excitement and wrapped his arms around a baffled Doyoung, before they got crushed in a group hug.

 

By the time the school was collected in the assembly hall, where a jury desk had been put on the stage that did its best to resemble the one from Topmodel (on a tiny budget), Team B was in the lead.

Yuta was backstage with his newly found adoptive child for last minute coaching and Jaehyun felt quite bad for the boys. Those competing for team C surely had an easier time, while the pressure was on for team A and B. All the sport events were done, it really depended on these few last point you could get now.

“I’m most happy to reveal this year’s jury panel. As every year, we have only the most qualified teachers judging our little birds.” Principal Kim hollered into the mic. “He’s an expert with numbers, so giving point will not be a challenge, our beloved Kim Minseok.”

“Did you ever think principal Kim would have rather become an MC or something?” Jaehyun asked his friends, while the man invited their math teacher onto the stage, followed by Mrs. Park from the kitchen staff and finally, Doctor Oh. He looked like he had been forced to judge, but Jaehyun felt very sure of their win now.

Especially, when Renjun looked like he was the one illegally attending this school, not Jaehyun, standing on the stage in a polka dotted dress. Regardless, the mood was at an all-time high, guys screaming at the top of their lungs for their “Misses”.

When the final scored were announced, Jaehyun clung onto Doyoung’s arm so hard, he might be bruising, but it was all worth it, when they came out of top, officially winning this year’s sports festival.

Jaemin gave him a hug, before Renjun was pulled off the stage and thrown into the air three times, looking absolutely terrified.

Jaehyun’s face was hurting from smiling so much, when he sent Mark an update on what had happened.

 

“Hi Jungwoo, is this one free?” Jaehyun grinned at his gym buddy.

“It is, especially for you.” Jungwoo smiled back.

“Why thank you.” Jaehyun chuckled and stepped onto the treadmill.

“Did you watch the last episode of 100 days husband?” Jungwoo asked. They had realised they were watching the same drama last time, when they had run out of stuff to bitch about on the school uniform.

“That kissing scene?” Jaehyun had gotten used to talking and running and was slowly picking the speed back up to his original level.

“Oh my god, how can you say it so bluntly?” Jungwoo squeaked, looking around scandalised.

“You were thinking the same thing, though.”

“Well, I mean, Do Kyungsoo is already a very impressive actor, isn’t he… I didn’t…. need to know he was a good kisser and now I don’t know what to do with that information.” Jungwoo sighed deeply. “Even Sicheng wasn’t completely unaffected and that’s saying something, he’s usually as cold as ice when people kiss on screen.”

“Most kisses in dramas are just awkward, though. I mean, it looks like they accidentally smashed into each other, rather than kiss because they wanted to.”

“But you can’t have them make, you know, there’s children watching!”

“Are we a bit shy?” Jaehyun grinned at a flustered Jungwoo.

 

When he checked his phone, gym bag slung over his shoulder, there was a text from Mark. Jaehyun snorted to himself. Mark hadn’t replied to his texts since yesterday and he had been at the point of getting offended. All he had done was ask if he had finally gone on that date with Donghyuck.

And now there was a text asking Jaehyun to come outside his dorm, sent three minutes ago. Had Mark ordered take-out for him?

“Hey, I need to check the front door real quick, I don’t know, my friend texted me something.”

“I can come with, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure.” It was doubtful that Mark would send him something embarrassing as a joke, like a surprise box from a sex shop, so it should be fine.

There was a small crowd of guys, talking to each other. From what he got, some Omega had found their way to the campus, which was a sensation to the starved population of Neo High. Probably someone’s sister or brother, Jaehyun thought, until he made it to the front line and his eyes fell on none other than Mark Lee, grinning brightly when he spotted Jaehyun.

“Jeffrey!” he chirped, and Jaehyun could hear the chatting behind him pick up in intensity.

“Mark? What the hell are you doing here?” Jaehyun gasped “Aren’t you supposed to be in school? In the US?”

“Leave it to you to forget about spring break, I’m not even surprised. You’re welcome I decided to visit you. Who’s this?” Mark looked past Jaehyun, who also had to look, realising Jungwoo was still with him, smiling softly.

He switched to Korean, not wanting to be rude. Mark spoke with a funny accent, but other than that, he was fine.

“Ah, this is Jungwoo, Jungwoo, this is Mark, my best friend from back home, who came without telling me a single word.”

“You have no idea how hard that was. Making Johnny keep quiet, after I messed up his own surprise visit? Terrible. Nice to meet you, Jungwoo.” Mark held out a hand, that Jungwoo carefully shook.

“Nice to meet you, too, Mark.”

“Oh, your voice is really super sweet, how cute!” Mark cooed and Jaehyun felt embarrassment take over, when Jungwoo looked back at him in question.

“Uh – I told Mark a little about my friends.”

“No worries, only the good things, of course.” Mark assured.

“Oh, well, if Jaehyun said it’s cute… thank you Mark.”

“Just so I get what’s happening, you have a hotel, right? Because this dorm doesn’t allow Omegas, not even past the threshold.” Jaehyun fixed Mark in a glare, when he started giggling.

“Of course, I do. I came with my sister and we’re staying with my grandparents. My grandma has some re-Koreanising planned for us. So you won’t have to hide me in the closet.”

Jaehyun was both endlessly happy to see his best friend and declared soul mate, and in a panic, because he still had his act to play and that wouldn’t allow him to scream and jump around right in front of the dorm’s door and then continue to spend the entire night gossiping and cuddling.

Jaehyun looked over his shoulder and found the crowd mainly dispersed. Oh, well, mainly, because the word must have spread, because the figures approaching were very familiar and Jaehyun started panicking a bit more. Mark wouldn’t out him, but he did have a sharp tongue and wouldn’t hesitate to tease a little. He wasn’t prepared for his real life – Mark – and his also real, but slightly lied life to clash.

“Wonderful. Let’s meet tomorrow afternoon, I don’t have any activities on Tuesdays. Alright, get home safely, bye.” Jaehyun waved and Mark’s eyebrows rose on his forehead, but then he noticed the group of Jaehyun’s friends.

“Why so cold, Jae?” Mark whined, clinging to Jaehyun’s arm, much to his surprise and clearly also Jungwoo’s. “Especially when there’s literally F4 coming over, you need to introduce me!”

Jaehyun was sweating and not because of the gym. He was unprepared and would send Johnny a long and whiny voice message later, so he’d feel bad.

“Jaehyunnie, we heard you had a visitor? We got curious!” Ten chirped, because of course he would, already eying Mark like raw meat. Thankfully, Mark was an independent, confident Omega, not scared by Alphas, and smiled back brightly.

“I told them it was a bad idea, but they were too curious, I hope this is okay.” Kun apologised.

“Of course, I was curious to meet Jae’s friends back here. I’m Mark Lee, nice to meet you.”

“I didn’t know he was coming either. Mark, these are Ten, Yuta, Taeil and Kun.”

Mark was immediately pulled into interrogation with Ten who pressed for blackmail material, but his best friend was loyal enough not to feed him to the sharks. Taeil softly chimed up next to him. “I didn’t know you were friends with Omegas? Are you just friends, or is he your boyfriend?”

Jaehyun almost laughed at the question. Being boyfriends with Mark sounded about as inviting, as telling Johnny that he had accidentally cuddled with his Alpha roommate. “Absolutely not. We’re 100% platonic friends. If there’s any crushing going on, it’s Mark crushing on my brother.”

“Jeffrey, do you want me to spill to them, that you cried watching Frozen? Oh no, too late!” Mark fake gasped. Ten cackled. Jaehyun had not signed up for this.

Luckily for him, it was getting late and all of them, save for Mark, had school to attend tomorrow, what Mr. Kim kindly reminded them of. Mark squeaked when he saw Charlie and thoroughly cuddled the dog, while F4 plus Jungwoo returned with bright smiles and waves, making Jaehyun promise they’d get to see Mark once more before he’d be back to the US.

“I do understand what you were talking about, when you said high school of handsome Alphas. My god.” Mark whispered, Charlie was on his back, tongue hanging out. “But… where was the man himself? Huh? I need to see him, Jae, I’m so curious. I need to approve your future husband.”

“Oh my god, please shut up!” Jaehyun squeaked, glancing around, but they were alone. Save for Charlie.

“Alright, let’s do it like this, we meet tomorrow, because I need some quality time with you, my heat was literally death warmed up, and then we meet on the weekend with those guys and you make sure to bring Doyoung? Please? We can do something harmless, bowling maybe?”

“Mark, that’s super weird, I don’t know how many Alphas and one Omega?”

“If you want to keep your harem to yourself, I will spill more embarrassing secrets. I’m not above photoshopping your eyes in those Halloween pictures from primary school, so I can show them to them without ruining your act.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Yes, I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Simon Says is out and it's AMAZING! Remember to stream the MV :)


	9. Chapter 9

Jaehyun felt like a man who had stumbled upon an Oasis in the desert, without even realising, he was completely dehydrated until he took the first sip of water.

“You’re like a Koala.” Mark chuckled, before shoving more ice into his mouth. The café they were in had pillows on the ground, making a great place for cuddling and they were between nothing but couples on dates and one might misunderstand, but Jaehyun really didn’t care.

“Hm.” Jaehyun snuggled closer, nosing Mark’s neck, who chuckled, but left him to it.

It was partly Omegas being more physically affectionate and no one, but Ten being an option for cuddling, and Jaehyun being extra needy for touch. On top of that, he hadn’t realised he missed the sweet scent of Omega so much. It was hard to make out under the dampers of the building, but since Mark let him shove his nose into his scent glands, he got enough to feel content and safe.

“So, let me get this right: Jungwoo was the one who confessed to you and became your gym buddy?”

“Yep.”

“You do realise he was literally glaring me into the ground before you announced I was not your boyfriend to the other guy, right?”

“Jungwoo? Glaring? Mark, are you sure? I’m 99% convinced he isn’t capable of that.” Jaehyun tried imagining it and came up with nothing but sweetly smiling Jungwoo instead. Surely, Mark had overreacted.

“Nah, quite serious. I don’t think just turning him down made him give up on you. Trust me, I know about persisted Alphas.”

“Yes, but you also never said no, did you? I did.”

“Well, uh. Okay, anyway, then Ten is the one who saw through your disguise, which, by the way is a lot more convincing that I would have expected.”

“Also correct.”

“Alright, I like him, he’s fun and he protects you, so that’s always good. And then Taeil and Kun are in choir with you, singing rated 19 lyrics?” Upon Jaehyun nodding, he went on. “And Yuta is the football star who got his heart recently broken?”

“Yeah. I think he’s getting over it quite well, though.”

“Perfect. Now I’m only missing your elfish head of house, your grumpy roommate and the cute Chinese.”

“Sounds like you’re a tourist, sightseeing.”

“Well, but I am.” Mark started humming the theme of Boys over Flowers theme and Jaehyun chuckled, slapping his arm.

“I’m actually really happy to see you.”

“Me, too, it’s just not the same without you. Did you think about how long you’ll stay here?”

Jaehyun shook his head.

“Well, I hope you’ll come back sooner, rather than later, no matter how dreamy your class-mates are. Oh, by the way, Johnny has been dating the same girl for three weeks now. Record breaking.”

“And he did not tell me? The audacity!”

 

The familiar words of Breaking Free travelled through the door, when Jaehyun returned. It was 9pm, but he had eaten so much Bingsu, he wasn’t sad he had missed dinner, the contrary actually. He might have thrown up.

But hearing the song made him freeze with his hand on the door handle. It was the man doubling for Zac Efron singing, but he could hear Doyoung’s own voice faintly over it. Hearing him sing his favourite song made him melt a little inside and wish he could record it. But it ended much too soon. He hesitated, thinking he might repeat it, but there was nothing but silence.

So he pushed the door open. “Please, can you sing it again?”

Doyoung startled so badly in his chair, he dropped the biro he had been holding. He leaned down to pick it up, while Jaehyun dropped his shoes and hopped into the room.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He muttered, but Jaehyun saw his ears were pink even from behind him, as he continued to pick up his phone and march to his bed, but Jaehyun wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“Yes, you do, please, Doyoung, I only heard the very end and through the door at that.” Jaehyun unabashedly followed the Alpha to his bed, resting on knee on it.

“Your fault for eavesdropping.”

Jaehyun grinned and leaned down, starting to tickle Doyoung, who started jerking under his hands immediately, soft giggles Jaehyun had never heard before spilling from his lips, as he tried to push Jaehyun’s hands away, but failed, already too uncoordinated from the attack.

“Jae-ahaha- stop it!”

“Don’t wanna.”

Doyoung kept swatting him unsuccessfully and Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh along. Doyoung looked so relaxed, rolling over the bed.

Suddenly, Doyoung got a good grab on him and the world around him turned, and a second later, he found himself pinned down on the bed, blinking up at the Alpha in utter surprise. He saw Doyoung’s nose scrunch up a little, as he obviously scented the air.

His heartbeat had picked up, as Doyoung stared at him, eyes dark, all his attention on Jaehyun. He looked at the Alpha’s lips. Wondered what it’d feel like, if he kissed them.

Doyoung leaned closer, nose gracing against his neck now and Jaehyun immediately threw his head back, baring his throat, showing he was ready to submit to Doyoung, wanted this. He felt the Alpha’s lips brush over his skin and couldn’t stop a small whine in his throat.

Then, he smelled the hit of Alpha spice over the dampers and reality suddenly came crashing down on Jaehyun, breaking the haze into which he had gone.

If his scent was this strong, it meant he was in rut. It also explained why Jaehyun’s brain had decided to just switch to instinct mode. The next thing he realised was, that if this went on, his cover would be blown in one minute flat, exactly the moment Doyoung would get any closer to his scent glands and realise that there were ones, when they weren’t supposed to be.

Not to mention the chance of him getting wet. Might as well write it across his face, hang up a poster and blast a song. This couldn’t be happening!

“Doyoung.” He pushed against where the Alpha’s hands were pinning his wrists to the bed. He didn’t budge, but made an unhappy sound where he was still on his neck. Jaehyun felt his lips press against the skin there and the Alpha started sucking on it.

Maybe, it’d be worth it…

No! If this were literally any other setting than him pretending to be an Alpha in an all-Alpha school, he wouldn’t be complaining. Too bad it was.

“Let me go. Doyoung! I don’t want to.”

It took a second for the words to register with Doyoung, but he let go and jerked backwards, putting as much distance between them as possible, eyes wide.

“Shit, Jaehyun… I’m so sorry.” He made a grimace of discomfort and adjusted how he sat on the bed.

“Um. I probably smell of Omega. Because I met Mark.” Thank god for his best friend.

Doyoung nodded mutely.

“You’re in rut, aren’t you?” Jaehyun wondered how he could make this situation any less terribly awkward. The only solution right now seemed to be to spontaneously combust.

Another nod.

“Well… I accidentally cuddled you, you accidentally cuddled me, right? That’s what friends are for.” Jaehyun stumbled over himself. This could go south really quick and he didn’t want that. At all. Because he had enjoyed the… cuddling very much.

Doyoung seemed to relax a little, though his expression became a bit judging. Jaehyun didn’t appreciate being judged for saving people’s asses, so he decided to try and go back on topic. “So, will you sing Breaking Free again?”

“I – what?”

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows in question and Doyoung shook his head, now mildly amused. “No you won’t, at least I hope so, until it sounds perfect. Are you actually fine with… uh…me… uh…” Doyoung’s eyes were on his neck again.

Jaehyun’s heart made a small somersault. “Yeah, whatever.” He’d rather drop the topic, before Doyoung could think too much about how easily Jaehyun had submitted and why that was. “And when will you think it’s perfect?”

“I don’t know. I have to get back into it. My voice feels basically untrained.”

“But you’re singing again?” Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself from sounding like an excited squirrel and bouncing in place a little. Doyoung turned his head away, but it didn’t hide the fact, that he was smiling.

“Yeah, a little.”

“So, will you tell me why you stopped?” Jaehyun decided he had successfully avoided awkwardness, mentally patting himself on the shoulder, and readjusted so he was more comfortable on the bed.

Doyoung watched him, but stayed in his weird half-crouch on the other end of the bed.

“I had vocal cord nodules, ever since I was little. Sometimes, they just go away, but in my case, I used my voice with bad technique for too long, because I was always singing, even when I got an achy throat and my voice went hoarse. When I learnt the proper way to use it, it was already too late. You can work around it, which I did, until last spring, when it got so bad, I couldn’t even make it through the hour of choir practice. I pretended to sing for big parts, only actually doing it when I had to. Jongdae-Hyung noticed and Doc Oh send me to see a specialist. But there really wasn’t much to be done, other than surgery.

“It’s not a major intervention, routine even. But my voice isn’t just exactly how it was. I knew that beforehand, that it might impact my singing, which is why I originally didn’t want to do it. But then I got so scared, because I didn’t know how much I lost, so I didn’t sing at all. I was also scared I’d do harm to my voice again.”

Jaehyun was not crying. It was just the contact upsetting his eyes. “But you have good technique now, right? You wouldn’t hurt it again!”

“Hopefully not, no. And it still feels pretty much the same as is used to be. I don’t even know what I was scared of. But… I was. I guess I just needed someone to encourage me a little more, give me the strength I didn’t have. Like you did. So… thank you.” Doyoung didn’t look at him, his face was tomato red at this point and Jaehyun was not faring any better, busy blinking away access water in his eyes on top. They probably made quite the picture.

 

When Jaehyun blinked into the mirror the next morning, there was a dark spot right on his neck, above the collar. He poked the skin, trying to make it go away, which obviously didn’t work, before realisation hit him.

This was a hickey. From Doyoung.

He could hear Ten’s hysterical laughter in the back of his head and Mark saying something about being in love. He frantically looked for his concealer and spend the next ten minutes building up coverage.

 

“Good morning Doc Oh, I… huh?” Jaehyun halted in the door, when the nurse’s chair swirled around, revealing a frowning teenager in a uniform Jaehyun didn’t know. Well, he only knew his own school’s uniform, so that wasn’t saying much, only that this kid was an outsider. He also looked like he was 12, so… probably not a High Schooler in the first place. “Hi?”

“Hi. Do you have a clue where my brother is?” the teenager asked, arms crossed. Oh yes, the family resemblance was there, squishy cheeks, small mouth, a burning glare, only this boy still had his baby fat and Jaehyun felt the sudden urge to pinch his cheeks…

“No, not if he’s not here.” Jaehyun glanced around the room, but it seemed like it always was, no nurse hiding behind the curtains or anything.

The small boy snorted and slumped deeper into the chair “Darn it. He can always smell it, when Noona want something and conveniently disappears. Now she’s going to roast me for it.”

Jaehyun suddenly felt a little curious about how the Oh family was made up, when someone slammed into him from behind. He turned his head and saw a younger student drop into a bow. “Sorry, Hyung.”

“Oh, you’re the guy from the Miss election.” Jaehyun stepped aside. He tried recalling the name, but came up blank… was it Na Daewin or something?

“Yes, that’s me. Ah, Jisung, what are you doing here? And where’s Sehun-Hyung?” Na-something checked the room both ways, but came to the same conclusion as the both of them already had: no Doctor Oh to be found. Wait. Was he also related?

“I’d love for you to tell me, nephew dearest, because you’re geographically in the advantage and should have just run here the second Sooyoung-Noona texted us, because you know Sehun-Hyung always ditches her when he can and it’s us suffering because of it!” the younger boy whined. Nephew? There was no way that kid was older than the boy from class A. Jaehyun started getting confused.

“I had class! I didn’t even see mom texted me until a few minutes ago and I did run here. Well. Speed walked. I can’t just ditch class, because mom needs unpaid workers.”

“Well, sorry Princess Jaeminnie, but do you see me complaining?”

“You’re skipping classes?” Jaehyun chimed in. That couldn’t be advisable…

“Just the afternoon, I already know what the teacher is going to teach, anyway.” The youngest explained, completely unbothered.

“Since when is this office a public meeting place?” The familiar snarl from the school nurse came from behind Jaehyun and he breathed in relief.

“Hyung!” the two boys immediately launched onto him.

Jaehyun wondered, if he might better come back another time. But it was sort of interesting to watch.

“Hyung, you need to help out in Sooyoung-Noona’s hotel this summer. For four weeks.”

“I need you to confirm you will help mom, right now. I’m recording. Say “Yes, I will be happy to help out for the whole summer break”.”

“Quickly.”

“I will do no such thing, let go of me. I’m already going on a vacation to Hawaii with my boyfriend, for the whole four weeks.”

“No!”

“You can’t!”

“Cancel it!”

“Like hell I will. Ah, Jaehyun, what do you need?”

“Um… painkiller for headaches? During rut?”

Doctor Oh raised an eyebrow at him, while the two younger kept talking, pulling on his coat and arms, but he swatted them away like flies, both boys significantly shorter and smaller than him and thus in the disadvantage.

“I’m guessing not for you?”

Jaehyun snorted and held his hand out, for whatever Doctor Oh was handing him.

“One every eight hours, six if it’s severe.”

“Thanks, Doc Oh. Good luck, I guess?” he eyes the two boys, before leaving, already feeling sad to miss the outcome of the fight.

 

As expected, the bowling night was fun for everyone, but Jaehyun. Jaehyun was stressed. First, Mark kept checking Doyoung out with a frown and then throwing Jaehyun suggestive eyebrow-wiggles whenever possible.

Next, Doyoung was on his worst behaviour, because he was still in rut and being in a group ruined his mood, but at last he was nice with Mark, because he was an Omega, and him, because… well, Jaehyun rather not think too hard about that.

Then Yuta and Taeil had gotten a bit over-competitive half-way through the match and were accusing their team of slacking off, whenever the other team got a lead, which riled Doyoung up very easily and even Kun staying level headed didn’t help. Jaehyun wondered, if Ten would have been able to contain them, but Ten wasn’t here, because he had dance practice.

But as it was, he was stressed and Mark was having a blast, so at least that was good.

“Come on, at least seven pins, Mark! Aim well, use enough strength in the throw!” Yuta screeched, waving his arms around.

Mark’s form was better than all of theirs, and Jaehyun regretted not insisting on being on a team with him. It’d surely be less stressful than being the weak link between Doyoung and Taeil.

“Strike!” Mark bumped his fist in the air, jumping cutely and Yuta screamed, falling around Kun to celebrate. They still had three rounds left, but that didn’t seem to matter right now.

“See how you can make up that difference, how about changing your team name to L O S E R?”

Doyoung looked ready to kill someone at this point, while Yuta jumped around the track together with Mark. That was sort of cute.

“Come on Jaehyun, you can do it! At least hit one pin.” Taeil sighed, staring at the score board, like that would bring back their lead over Yuta’s team.

Jaehyun wondered if it was too late to fake sudden terrible illness. I-suck-at-bowling-please-don’t-kill-me-eritis? Instead he weakly smiled and walked back the still hollering Mark and Yuta to get to the lane. He managed to take out five pins. It was a success in his books. Taeil looked glum.

“Sorry, guys.” Jaehyun tried smiling, while Kun got in position. At least, Kun was also the weak link of his team, so there were good chances they’d not gain more of a lead.

At least this had been his last round, so he rolled into himself on the bench. He suddenly felt Doyoung’s hand on his back, patting between his shoulders in a clear sign of silent support. That was… unexpected.

“And that’s how it’s not done!” Taeil yelled, as the ball went to the gutter. Doyoung’s hand disappeared from his back, as the Alpha got up to throw.

 

In the end, they still lost and Doyoung almost choked Yuta, hadn’t Kun and Jaehyun held them back. And Jaehyun was still thinking about Doyoung’s hand on his back, phantom warmness lingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sooyoung is SNSD’s Choi Sooyoung btw, resident savage. If you know the Manga (not sure about the Dramas, it’s been so long) Doc Umeda, who Sehun is inspired by, has a pretty funny family, including an older sister everyone fears
> 
> I came back here to apologise for making Jaehyun bad at bowling, he didn't deserve that after his performance at ISAC D:
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for in this canon underage mild (very mild) smut (just teenagers experimenting)

“Come on, don’t cry, or I’ll cry! You’re in good hands here and we’ll see each other during summer break, right? You’ll come home, right?” Mark was squeezing him.

“Yeah, no worries, I miss my moms and Johnny, too.”

“Good. Now, come on, your roommate is looking gloomy over there.”

“He’s in rut, just leave him.”

“I need to catch my plane, Jae.” Mark chuckled rubbing his back. He finally let go of the smaller, giving his attention to Mark’s sister Wendy, before stepping back and waving, as the two disappeared in the security check.

Jaehyun blinked the tears from his eyes, before turning to Doyoung. He didn’t even know why exactly he had come along, but it hadn’t been up for discussion. Not that Jaehyun minded.

“Wanna get some ice cream?” Doyoung asked softly. Jaehyun nodded silently and they slowly left towards the subway station.

 

“You know, I think they should just, like, ignore Webber musicals and not give them re-vamps until he’s maybe… uh… officially retired? Or maybe dead? I don’t know whenever I hear news about how they re-did Cats or Starlight Express or whatever, I want to cry and throw a fit.” Jungwoo shook his head, sweaty hair flying.

“The creative team is too old. But doesn’t realise. They think they know what kids want these days, but really, they just make it super cringey and borderline offensive. It’s tragic, really.”

“I’m really-“

“Ayooo, is here still free?” Jungwoo was interrupted by the booming voice of section A’s head of house. They both turned to stare at him in surprised. Jungwoo just gestured towards the treadmill weakly. Yukhei gave him a thumbs up and stepped on.

The two watched in silence, as the Alpha quickly went to ridiculously high settings, completely at ease, powering through 15 minutes of running, before getting off and heading to the machines.

“That was... interesting.” Jaehyun shook his head.

“That was fucking hot! Holy shit, I’ve never seen him in the gym before, but did you see his arms?” Jungwoo whispered, eyes still trained on the Alpha. Jaehyun perked up. He felt a bit bad, that apparently Jungwoo was still pining after him. Maybe this was the chance to find a new, better candidate, who deserved his attention?

“I’m seeing his arms right now!” Jaehyun nodded earnestly.

“What does your gaydar say?” Jungwoo urged, slowing his treadmill down, as half an hour was up.

“My what?”

“Gaydar? You know, to spot fellow gays?”

Jaehyun awkwardly laughed “What makes you think I’m gay?”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Tell me a straight that’s passionate about musicals?”

“There are some….”

“Exactly. Some. You do face masks! Then you’ve never even considered having something with Mark? Not very typical for your average straight Alpha guy, no offense.”

“That’s just stereotypes, Jungwoo!” Jaehyun complained and Jungwoo pursed his lips, as Jaehyun got off his treadmill, too.

“Yes, but what gives you away, is how whipped you are for Mr. Rain-cloud himself, Kim Doyoung.”

“I-“ Jaehyun felt guilty, that Jungwoo, who had had the guts to ask him out and all, would think that. That his answer would seem like an excuse.

“Don’t worry, I get it. You told me that I shouldn’t get my hopes up, my own fault for still doing.”

“Jungwoo, I’m really sorry. And I – uh – I don’t like… Doyoung.” Jaehyun stuttered. Did he like Doyoung? Well, his heart did flutter whenever he was around him, close… he had wanted to kiss him and…

“It’s okay, I’m not mad you said you weren’t looking for a relationship but might change your mind.” Jungwoo bumped his shoulder into Jaehyun’s. He wanted to clear up, where the real problem lay, but… he couldn’t do that. He had to keep his secret.

“And if you aren’t out, I’ll be the last person to do that for you. So, what do you think about Yukhei? Should I try, or no?”

 

“Wong Yukhei? The crackhead sports-freak who’s in both the football team and the basketball team on top of head of house duties?” Ten gaped.

“Yes. Jungwoo asked me what my gaydar said, I didn’t even know what that was, and well… I don’t think I have one? I always felt pretty straight, so I literally don’t know and I asked him for more time and I need you to help me.” Jaehyun blinked at the Alpha with big eyes. Ten was choking from trying to hold back his laughter so badly.

“This is so fucking funny! Like, he’s definitely on the right track, just missed a turn or something, I can’t.”

Jaehyun frowned “Do you think my disguise is bad?”

“No! It’s really good, if he didn’t realise, I’d say. Oh my god, I have to subtly ask Yuta if he thinks you’re gay, too, this is so fucking funny! Anyway, uh, I never thought about Yukhei as someone you might be attracted to, because he’s so damn loud. But I guess I can look into that. When’s your next gym date?”

“Two days.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you by then. Say, did you think of something we can do for this terrible summer festival and suggest to Mr. Kim yet?”

“No. What do you even do at summer festivals? We never had one.”

“Last year, we did a host café. But that was sort of lame and you can’t just repeat it. I just want to go on break early instead.” Ten groaned.

“Maybe a spooky house?”

“We only get our classroom to hold it.”

“A small spooky house?”

“I mean, better a lame idea than no idea, I guess.”

Jaehyun boxed the Alpha’s shoulder “At least I’m trying. I’ll get into Mr. Kim’s good graces and he will give me full credits on all my tests, because I had a brilliant idea for summer festival.”

“You snapped for good.”

 

“You can’t sing the song without knowing the movie.” Jaehyun had his laptop set up in Doyoung’s bed. The Alpha didn’t seem quite as excited by the prospect of watching High School Musical together.

As he had said, Doyoung had been working on his voice a little, but only singing easier songs for now. It was perfectly fine with Jaehyun, because no matter what he sang, it was beautiful in his ears.

“Do you have subtitles?”

“Of course!”

Doyoung finally settled on the bed, next to Jaehyun but with enough space between them. Jaehyun realised the last time they had been sitting here together had ended with that hickey. Maybe Doyoung remembered that, too, and was awkward because of that.

Well, Jaehyun certainly didn’t want that. He himself had been much too self-conscious about every small action, ever since that conversation with Jungwoo had forced him to be more honest about his feelings to himself. This was a chance to make things normal again. A friendly DVD evening. They weren’t even watching Netflix. Netflix didn’t have High School Musical.

The film started and Jaehyun laid down more comfortably, hugging the plushie he had brought from his own bed. They were sitting in comfortable silence, as the story started unfolding and Jaehyun couldn’t help but chuckle over the old-fashioned outfits.

When the couple fought over the singing, Jaehyun got distracted from the scenes on screen, never one to like watching people get hurt, even if it was only fictional. Doyoung’s brows were slightly furrowed, as he was obviously hyper-focussed on the small laptop, mouth set in a tiny pout. Jaehyun swallowed.

He snapped his head back to the screen, but now it wouldn’t leave his thoughts anymore, how pale and even Doyoung’s skin was, how sharp and straight his nose, now his lips looked very kiss-able like that…

But he could never move on his feelings. Not when Doyoung thought he was an Alpha. He was still lying to him about such an important part of his life and as long as he couldn’t be honest about that, he was in no place to even think about deserving Doyoung’s attention that way.

Not to mention, a relationship that involved touching just wasn’t possible while keeping it and that’d just be worse. No. He’d have to keep his feelings for himself.

“Sharpay and Ryan’s songs are quite different from Troy and Gabriella’s, aren’t they? It’s interesting, is it the same in the other two films?” Doyoung softly asked over the last beats of Bop to the Top.

“Yeah. Mark always liked their versions better, because they’re more upbeat.”

“Hm.”

Finally, the long-awaited song came on and Jaehyun couldn’t help but look between the screen and Doyoung, watching his reaction. When the song ended and Jaehyun turned his head, Doyoung’s eyes were already on him.

“So?” Jaehyun asked, sitting up straighter. The film was basically over at this point, anyway.

“I expected them to kiss.” Doyoung deadpanned. Jaehyun squeaked.

“What? Oh my god, that’s your first thought?”

“Well.” Doyoung shrugged “Yes, if I lived in a movie, I’d want to kiss my girlfriend after singing a song like that with her. Or boyfriend.”

“Well, yeah, if that person can sing beautifully…”

Jaehyun wasn’t sure, when Doyoung had come so close, but he realised how his breath ghosted over his face now. He’d only have to lean forward a little bit, and they’d be kissing. Doyoung was definitely staring at his lips…

He grazes his hand over Doyoung’s and they both moved forward the same moment, lips meeting in a soft peck. It was every bit how Jaehyun would imagine a fairy tale kiss to be like, his stomach tingling like a swarm of butterflies was going wild in it.

When they leaned back, staring at each other for a second, Jaehyun suddenly realised, that he had just gone and done what he had told himself not to do. For weeks. Panic took over, squashing the light headedness he felt, bringing him back down from his high in just a second.

“I – uh – I need to tell you something.” Jaehyun stuttered. Doyoung’s eyes were on him, and Jaehyun felt him squeeze his hand, as if to encourage him. The feeling of having misled Doyoung weighted down his tongue and when he opened his mouth, no words would come out.

“If you didn’t like it, that’s okay.” Doyoung softly said, squeezing his hand again. “We can just forget about it, if you want to.”

“No!” Jaehyun certainly didn’t want to forget about it!

Doyoung startled, but didn’t move away, eyes and all his attention still on Jaehyun and he wished he could just stay like this forever and not have to tell him and ruin everything…

“I wasn’t honest.” Jaehyun muttered, casting his eyes downward “I’m not an Alpha, actually.” He took a deep breath. At least, Doyoung wasn’t freaking out yet, giving him all the time in the world, which made it even harder. “I’m an Omega.”

Jaehyun looked up to see the reaction on Doyoung’s face. He looked surprised, but... not really. Not as surprised, as one should be, when their roommate told them, they were an Omega.

“You don’t look very surprised.” Jaehyun narrowed his eyes.

“Erm, how do I put this… I knew?” Doyoung was the one to look away now.

“What? How? Since when?” Jaehyun gasped.

“Remember when Yuta elbowed you in the face? And you fainted?”

“The first week?” Jaehyun choked. Doyoung nodded in confirmation.

“How?”

“I touched your neck, to pull you up.” Doyoung pointed where the scent glands in an Omega sat and shrugged “But honestly, even if I hadn’t noticed them, there also was that evening when you didn’t have contacts in anymore, then you go and rub your scent all over my bed on a regular basis. Not to mention Charlie loves you. That’s suspicious.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks started heating up. Maybe he hadn’t been that subtle…

“Okay, I got it.” Jaehyun whined and pushed Doyoung’s shoulder, who chuckled. “But you could have told me.”

“You could have told me, too!”

“No, that’s different.” Jaehyun started poking his fingers into Doyoung’s sides and they almost smashed down the laptop, as the rolled over the bed in a play-fight.

Like last time, Jaehyun ended up pinned down on the bed, Doyoung looming over him, but this time, when Doyoung leaned down, he didn’t go for his neck and Jaehyun wasn’t scared to be found out. Instead, Doyoung kept kissing him, again and again, until their lips started feeling weird.

 

“You what now?”

“Mark, my ear!”

“I don’t fucking care about your dumb ear, Jung Jaehyun, I care about you fucking hitting it off with your roommate just two weeks after I leave and thus miss the whole thing. Holy shit!”

Jaehyun chuckled nervously. “Hitting it off? Don’t you think that’s a little… much?”

“Uh, no sir, you were in his bed, kissing?”

“But nothing else. I mean, this is a school, hello?”

“Right and because you live in a dorm, you don’t have any sexual urges, just pure thoughts about the curriculum, got it.”

“Shut it.”

“I will not shut it, oh my god, I can’t even believe it, it’s like a romcom and I hate those.”

“Thanks Mark, I’m hanging up.”

“Noooo in a good way! Fuck imagine if Johnny heard, he’d flip and take the next plane to Seoul to save his innocent, adorable baby brother.” Mark was cackling by now.

“Don’t you dare tell him or I will send Donghyuck baby-photos of you.”

“You don’t even have his number.”

“Facebook.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

“I wasn’t even going to tell him. Anyway, I’m at school now, so gotta go. Remember to use protection.”

“I love you, too.”

 

Jaehyun had thought things with Doyoung might get awkward, but they didn’t. Actually, nothing big changed. The main difference was, that Jaehyun no longer worried himself sick about his contacts. At first, Doyoung had stared at him with wide eyes, when he had put them out in the bathroom before going to bed – a significantly more comfortable process – but after that, it just became normal.

Just like small kisses, when Jaehyun snuggled against his side, or between vocal exercises, or before going to bed.

Time flew by with just Jaehyun being ridiculously happy and in love.

 

“Oh, there he is.” Yuta announced, quickly pulling his head back from where he had been monitoring the entrance of the team sports’ gym.

“Okay, wish me luck.” Jungwoo grinned and straightened up to casually stroll towards where Yukhei was power-walking towards the dorm, a bag of food in hand. The way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, after all.

“Move your elbow, Yuta, I can’t see.” Jaehyun complained, pushing on the Alpha.

“Sh, be quiet, they could hear us!” Sicheng was crouching on the ground, eyes trained on the two Alphas. Jaehyun had been worried, when Yuta had announced he was taking Ten’s place in their secret mission today. Ten had dancing practice until late, as they were working on their piece for the summer festival which was coming up.

But Sicheng and him had nodded at each other in greeting and behaved like good acquaintances, not letting the past happenings get between them. It was admirable, really.

“Okay, that looks good, but he’s only staring at the food so far…”

“If you moved, I could see, too.” Jaehyun tried to hop and see over Yuta’s head.

“I think he said yes. Do you think he said yes, Sicheng?”

“Uh… okay, he definitely said yes. Mission success.” Sicheng giggled, getting back on his feet.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but bounce in happiness over that. Since getting a taste of it himself, he believed everyone deserved a significant other and he’d much too happily help them.

 

“Boys.” Mr. Kim slapped his ruler on the desk several times. “Quiet down, please. I know this is very exciting…”

“Exciting? More like terrifying!” Yuta whispered, eyes trained on the blackboard, where the suggestions for their festival attraction were written down. “Who oh earth suggested a Maid Café?”

“Oh, that was me.” Ten leaned backwards, balancing only on the legs in the back of his chair, Cheshire cat smile on.

“What? Gross! If I were to grace the word with myself in a dress again, it’d sure as fuck not be a maid dress!”

“Boys, quiet down please! We’ll be anonymously voting for the – quiet, please – suggestions. Everyone write the number of the attraction you find most exciting on a sheet, fold it and I’ll be collecting them in five minutes.”

“I don’t know, all of these sound questionable.” Yuta sighed.

“I like the spooky house.” Jaehyun smiled, writing down the number.

“Yes, because you suggested it.”

“It’ll be great, we can dress up as ghosts or zombies or vampires.”

Yuta blankly stared at the front for a few seconds. “Okay, you convinced me, but also, the other suggestions are much more terrible, who on earth wants to do a “fun general knowledge quiz”?”

“I love supportive friends.” Jaehyun chuckled.

“Can’t relate.” Ten glared at Yuta. Jaehyun also didn’t really want to dress in a Maid dress, sorry Ten.

“Aw, Tennie, don’t worry, you can dress like a troll or something, we’ll find something fitting for someone as tin-aaaargh.”

Mr. Kim’s smile was strained and he looked like he was regretting his life decisions at this point.

 

In the end, the Spooky house did win, much to Jaehyun’s satisfaction.

 

“I’m sure you’d look really good as a vampire.” Jaehyun chuckled. Doyoung was about as un-excited over the Spooky House as Ten, but that was because, apparently, Ten was extremely easily scared. Doyoung just didn’t want to dress up. “You know, sexy, dark, brooding, that fits your ima-eeeh.”

Jaehyun was cut off, when Doyoung started tickling him mercilessly. “I can’t…” Jaehyun giggled hysterically and slowly slid off the chair, unable to control his body and keep himself up. But Doyoung didn’t let off, until he was completely on the ground, rolling up into a tiny ball, gasping for air.

“Yo, guys, are you dying? It sounds like someone is dying in here.” Doyoung let go of him at the sound of Yuta’s voice and Jaehyun just remained on the floor, recovering, still giggling softly.

“No, all good.”

“If you say so…”

 

As May bled into June, preparations started to pick up. Apparently, they had to do every last thing themselves, and Mr. Kim went big, so there was a lot to do if they wanted to turn 60 square metres into a something scary.

On top, the three-day festival included performances for proud parents and bored siblings, according to Yuta, their school was infamous among Omegas and so, other students interested in the “more dominant” gender made up a large part of the visitors to the attractions.

Which was why a large part of the student body was extra motivated to do well. Plus, there was a price for the class that got the highest ratings from the visitors. No one knew what the price was, but Taeyong had promised it was “really worth it”.

Jaehyun knew a scam when he saw one. But for some reason, he still wanted to win.

 

“I’m so envious. Spooky House sounds amazing. Meanwhile we have an ice cream shop, just because we all wanted to eat it and had no ideas.” Jungwoo complained and Jaehyun felt for him.

“Who’s your class teacher? I still want to visit, if I have time.”

“Mr. Zhang, which is great, because he doesn’t care and lets us do what we want, but at the same time I think that’s a problem, because… you know? Unattended straight Alphas in a group? Recipe for disaster. We almost had a kissing booth. Thank god that didn’t happen.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but shudder at that. That was just sad… and gross.

“Yeah, thank god. I’m glad we’re not singing any questionable songs for the performance, that would become inappropriate very quickly. By the way, quickly, how are things going with Yukhei?”

“Do you want the details, because you sound like you want the details.”

“Uh, what details?”

Jungwoo smirked and Jaehyun realised what details “Holy shit you already you know?”

“Aw, look at you, aren’t you adorable?”

“It’s only been two weeks!” Jaehyun and Doyoung were… wait, what were they, actually? Anyway, they were kissing on a regular basis (like, daily) and so far, not even tongue had been involved.

 

Doyoung didn’t even try to argue anymore, when he noticed Jaehyun in his bed, scrolling through Twitter, but squeezed himself next to him. It wasn’t ideal, because Twin size wasn’t made for two grown, tall men, but they fit. Somehow.

“Look, I was thinking makeup like this?” Jaehyun shoved his phone in Doyoung’s face, showing the vampire makeup he had researched.

“If you want to do that?”

“You’d look so hot!”

Doyoung snatched the phone from his hands now and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’d look hot in that, too, don’t you think? Maybe, we should do a partner costume.”

“Well, maybe we should?”

Jaehyun rolled himself on top of Doyoung and threaded his fingers in the Alpha’s hair, before starting to kiss him. Doyoung’s hands held him on his waist. He remembered his and Jungwoo’s recent conversation and wanted to try more, so he licked over the Alpha’s lips, who opened easily for him. Jaehyun wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing, having never done this before, but he met Doyoung’s tongue and it send shivers through his body, as they played against each other, so it was probably right.

Doyoung was rubbing his waist a little now and it only made the experience more intense. Jaehyun knew, if they kept going on, if he got more turned on, his body would react accordingly, in fact, he already felt his dick starting to harden. But it was hard to tear himself away. When he finally did and sat back, Doyoung hissed and Jaehyun took a second to realise why. He was pressing against Doyoung’s crotch, hardness distinct against his ass.

Feeling his face heat up even more in embarrassment, Jaehyun quickly sat back up, balancing himself on his knees. “Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Doyoung’s face was flushed just as dark.

Jaehyun hesitated for a moment, before sitting down a little further up on Doyoung, so he wouldn’t cause him discomfort. “Why? It’s kind of flattering.” Jaehyun tried to not be as awkward as he felt. In fact, all things physical like this were really, really awkward, despite also being exciting and something Jaehyun would like to do more of.

So he reached behind himself and stroked over the bulge in Doyoung’s pants. Well, it wasn’t that different from himself, was it? Doyoung’s hand flew over his mouth to keep in the surprised groan he let out.

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun asked, keeping still. His shoulder already started feeling odd from being at such a bad angle, but he needed to see Doyoung’s face.

“If… if it’s for you?” Doyoung breathlessly said, staring up at him, face flushed and eyes wide. Jaehyun nodded and started rubbing his hand up and down, feeling Doyoung’s shape through the fabric. Maybe not quite exactly like himself, but not too different.

He couldn’t help the throughs that started crossing his mind at the possibilities and he felt the distinct dampness of his own underwear now, despite not being fully hard. An Omega’s body worked differently, after all. He was about to consider shoving is hand into Doyoung’s pants, when he felt the Alpha tense up and come with a small moan.

Jaehyun smiled, happy with himself and leaned down for a kiss. When they broke apart, Doyoung sighed “That was embarrassing.”

“What? Why? Didn’t you like it?”

Doyoung looked at the side “But so fast.”

“I’ll credit that to my amazing abilities.” Jaehyun giggled and Doyoung put his hands on both of his cheeks, pushing them together.

“Don’t get too cocky!” as Jaehyun just kept laughing, despite his mouth being squished from both sides. Doyoung pulled him down and kissed him again, tongue and everything. “How about you?” he looked down at where Jaehyun was sitting on his stomach, implication clear.

“I’m good. Wait no.” Jaehyun leaned down for another quick peck. “Now I’m good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I was pretty nervous about this! >.<  
> Thank you for reading~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic things ahead...

“So, what’s the tea.”

“I already want to end this call and it hasn’t even been 10 seconds, Jae.”

“Aw, come on Markie, I have some steamy news, but you have to go first, so I can see if you’re worthy of them.”

Mark sighed, long suffering, over the line. “So maybe I kind of have a boyfriend now?”

Jaehyun screamed a little in surprise “Fuck, mine are boring in comparison! Tell me more!”

“I went on a cinema date with Hyuck, last Friday.”

“And you didn’t tell me? Excuse you.”

“And then we went and had Burger King together this week and yesterday, we had milkshakes and he kissed me?”

Jaehyun was ready to throw his phone into the Han river. “And you didn’t tell ME?” he screamed, feeling a bit dejected now.

“Okay, I was scared it’d go horribly wrong, so I couldn’t, I’m sorry Jae, I didn’t tell anyone. You’re the first to know, even before Wendy.”

Jaehyun sniffed, but that was a typical Mark thing to do, always extra-careful. “Alright. Well, congratulations! You better introduce me in two weeks.”

“I will. By the way, he comes with a twin, so just for your information…”

“Markie, I’m already taken.”

“Ew, no, I’m not trying to match you with Jeno, no, oh my god imagine that. I have literal Goosebumps.”

“Thank you, Mark.”

“So, what’s your news.”

“Well, I maybe kind of did some… things with Doyoung? You know?”

“Holy shit, really? How was it? What did you do?”

“Not much. No clothes were taken off. It was. Well, mainly kind of awkward. I just, you know, touched him, over his jeans. And we kissed, with tongue. That was good.”

Mark was giggling uncontrollably over the line now “Oh my god, I can’t believe it. And in the dorms! You should pray the Ave Maria ten times.”

Maybe, Jaehyun should actually do that. He did still feel a bit weird about doing such mature things in the setting of a school… well, okay, he had definitely gotten himself off in the shower more than a couple of time, but people had needs…

 

The “doing something” found two more repeats, each leaving Jaehyun a little more wound up, but not desperate enough to let Doyoung return the favour. While for the Alpha, it was enough when Jaehyun ground down against him, he’d need a bit more to actually get there and he wasn’t ready for that.

Doyoung continued being respectful about that and never pushed, which Jaehyun appreciated. And so, the last days of school rolled up and the whole building of Neo High was transformed into… well, one might call it a mess, but Principal Kim called it an adventure park, so that was up for interpretation.

The first morning, the class 2-B met early just to laugh about each other’s costumes. Mr. Kim was in his normal grandpa-attire, trying to make sure everyone knew when they were on duty to do what. They had people inside the Spooky House and people selling tickets and mending the queue – if there would be one.

“Fuck, I think you’ll be the ones getting all the Omegas’ attention, you look hot!” Yuta hollered, when Jaehyun and Doyoung arrived at the front of the classroom – inside was off limit. Plus the light wasn’t working. They had to hang up something on it and had screwed out the bulb for that. And, of course, the windows were blocked. That was a given. So their meeting was held in the hallway.

“Well, thank you.” Jaehyun smirked. He was pleased with the results, too. He had snapped so many pictures of Doyoung, his gallery was spammed with them now. “You look scary.”

Yuta had the zombie look going on, though maybe he went a bit heavy with the eyeliner. Ten was wrapped in the dressings that Jaehyun had talked Doc Oh into giving him, and Kun had simply cut out holes from a white bedsheet.

“Where’s Taeil?” Doyoung asked, while Mr. Kim tried to gain their attention to talk though the plan once more.

“Oh, his make-up took a bit longer, he’s coming, though, you’ll be shook.” Kun promised, voice muffled by the sheet.

“Who is doing his make-up? Not himself, right?” Ten was, worried.

“No, Taeyong-Hyung is. Oh, there he comes.”

They all turned and Jaehyun almost screamed. Taeil was going full zombie-bride, coming down the hallway like a revenge ghost. It was brilliant.

 

The school starting filling at surprising speed once the gates opened, though it was mainly mothers and little siblings still too young for school. Definitely not their target group. From time to time, a class used the school radio to advertise their attractions. Seeing how they all were dressed to the max, their class just carried advertisement signs around, when they were off duty.

“Oh, Jaehyun, you look so handsome! And matching with Doyoung!” Jungwoo winked. He was in a soft pink apron with bunnies on it. Sicheng even had a pair of white ears on.

“I thought you were selling ice cream?” Jaehyun looked around. The classroom had been re-decorated to a café, so why the bunnies…

“We do. I recommend… uh… marshmallow? I don’t know.” Jungwoo looked around for help. There were quite a lot of children running around, so they were probably higher up on the ranking than their class right now. Jaehyun decided they’d have to really push themselves once the afternoon came and with that older visitors.

“Then I’ll have one of those.” Jaehyun smiled and they left with a paper cup, also with bunnies.

 

When they returned to their classroom, lipstick reapplied, there was high screeching from inside the classroom. “Did we get guests?” he asked, looking at the sheet Taeil was keeping a tally on.

“Oh, yes, it’s looking quite good. Not super busy but yeah. It’s okay.”

“Sounds like you captured a dolphin in there.” Doyoung glanced at the door, which burst open a second later, a small boy hopping out, slamming it behind himself.

He looked visibly shaken and Jaehyun wondered if he was even old enough, they had limited it to 16 years. “Are you alright?” he asked, stepping closer.

“Oh, he doesn’t speak Korean, that’s Kun’s little brother.” Taeil waved his hand.

Well apparently Kun’s little brother didn’t speak Korean, but he did speak English. “That was so awesome! Can I go again?” he asked, slapping his hands on the desk. Taeil looked up to Jaehyun in confusion, who translated and a few minutes later, the boy named Chenle re-entered the classroom.

“Alright, we made a strategy. From 2 pm on, there will be other students coming and we’ll send our most handsome students to march around with signs and lure them in and get those points.” Taeil grinned. “You’re definitely going to be two of those. Maybe make out in the front or something. Some Alpha on Alpha vampire action can never go wrong.”

Jaehyun laughed nervously.

 

By seven in the evening, Jaehyun’s feet hurt, but he was in a wonderful mood, because they had actually managed to build up a queue for more than one moment and the other classes had complained their idea was better than theirs. Even Mr. Kim didn’t look like he was going to go grey prematurely anymore.

Plus, he had spent all day with Doyoung, even holding hands, when they could get away with it.

They only had one hour left for today, and they were going to check how the classroom was doing. However, there was a small crowd of students from their school in their way when they arrived, chatting about, staring towards it.

“What are they doing?” Jaehyun whispered to Doyoung, eying the boys. He recognised Na Jaemin, but no one else.

“Probably jealous.” Doyoung shrugged, but when they were close enough, they overheard that the conversation was actually about the “really beautiful, really scary lady” and if she was part of the Spooky house or a visitor.

Jaehyun picked up the pace, pushing past them and his eyes fell on a small woman, dressed in a smart skirt and blazer, styled to the max, eying her surroundings with a cold gaze, that no one dared to get to close to.

“Oh fuck.” Jaehyun whispered. He knew this woman. This was very bad. This was worse than Johnny appearing on school ground. Maybe it wasn’t too late to run?

“What’s wrong?” Doyoung immediately asked, when Jaehyun tried to hide behind him.

But it was too late. Taeil, who had taken off his heels in favour of sneakers that clashed terribly with his outfit, had spotted them and waved.

Doyoung, unaware of the trap into which they were running, headed towards them and Jaehyun tried to sink into his back, but Taeil gave him away, unintentionally.

“Jaehyun? There’s someone who want to talk to you? I think your older sister or something? She didn’t say a lot… And I’m scared of her.”

Jaehyun straightened up and watched her come over, high heels clicking on the floor. “Uh. Right. Yeah, that’s um. That’s not my sister, I only have a brother. That’s my mom.”

There was definitely some gasping, but Jaehyun didn’t have time to spare, when he was probably going to get his ass handed to him in two seconds.

“Jaehyun.”

“Hi Mum.” Jaehyun weakly smiled. His mother trailed her eyes over him, eyebrows rising slowly but surely on her forehead. “I didn’t know you were coming. Since I’m going home in three days.”

“I was in Kyoto for business and I thought I’d drop by. But when Joohyun looked up the name of your school… I was most surprised to find out what kind of school it was. We have a meeting with the principal in… five minutes. You can explain yourself then.”

Jaehyun felt Doyoung squeeze his shoulder.

“Okay.” He just agreed. His mum was an Omega and tiny, but people were quaking, when she got in a bad mood. And right now, she was livid. If Jaehyun wanted to survive this, he’d better not talk back. “I’ll come after you in a second, okay?”

“Yes.” She nodded and walked off, the crowd parting in her way. It was sort of impressive, but Jaehyun had seen it before and was more concerned with his own fate right now.

“Holy shit, she’s something else!” Taeil whispered, once she was out of earshot.

“I promise, she’s normally super nice, but she gets very scary, when angry.” Jaehyun shuddered.

“Why’s she angry, though? This school is a good place.” Taeil asked, confused, before he got distracted by two girls wanting a pass for the Spooky House.

“I think I’m screwed.” Jaehyun told Doyoung softly. “I talked Johnny out of it, but Mum? No way, that won’t happen.”

“Hey, calm down. The worst thing that can happen is, she takes you off the school.” Doyoung rubbed the back of his hand.

“I know. That is pretty terrible!”

“It’d be very unfortunate but… not the end of the world.” Right now, it felt like the end of the world to Jaehyun. He knew, he was being overdramatic, maybe, but things were going so well and now he was ripped out of that?

“Can we talk later? I need to go.”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Principal Kim wasn’t the only one present. Mr Kim was also there, back to looking like he hated his life, hair unruly because he must have been ruffling it so much. He felt a bit bad for the man. He didn’t mean to make his life harder.

“Ah, the main protagonist, Jaehyun, please, take a seat.” Jaehyun felt the chilling gaze of his mother on him, as he stiffly sat down on the chair assigned to him.

“Now, Mrs Jung has brought some interesting details to light, Jaehyun. I must say, I’m surprised, but not shocked. But an Omega sneaking into this school has happened before, so maybe we need to up our entrance checks?” Mr Kim laughed, obviously completely undisturbed by the situation.

“Jaehyun, do you have any idea into how much danger you brought yourself?” Mr Kim fretted.

“Now, now, Junmyeon, let’s not warm up old stereotypes of Alphas being lust-ridden demons here. Jaehyun looks quite alright to me. Aren’t you?”

He nodded in confirmation, fidgeting in his seat a little.

“I am not interested in arguing why you did it and why it is wrong. That’s past us already, can’t be changed. But I hope you understand that we cannot allow you to continue your studies at Neo High School.” Principal Kim’s words were unusually hard for him. Jaehyun swallowed and nodded, feeling tears rise to his eyes.

“We’re leaving tomorrow at 3pm. I have a hotel room for both of us, I believe it’s enough time for you to pack your things, if not, you can come back tomorrow and finish.” His mother’s voice left no room for discussion, but Jaehyun still did.

“But mom, the festival is another two days and we prepared so hard for the choir recital…”

“Jaehyun, this is not going to be up for discussion. I cannot believe you even did this, you, an Omega, going to an all-Alpha school for almost half a year. Your Mama nearly had a heart attack when she realised. I am very disappointed you lied to us and don’t think there won’t be any consequences.”

Jaehyun folded into himself and nodded.

His teacher gave him an encouraging smile, when they left the office a few minutes later, his mother staying behind for paper work.

Jaehyun startled in surprise, when he opened the door, only to find Yuta and Jungwoo behind it, jerking backwards, like one would when trying to listen in on a conversation. He suddenly felt like he was going to be sick, when he saw the sadness in Jungwoo’s eyes and the disappointment in Yuta’s.

“Yuta, Jungwoo, what are you doing here? Aren’t you both busy with your attractions?” Mr Kim scolded and the two Alphas nodded, hurrying off without another glance at Jaehyun.

His teacher made sure he headed straight for the dorms and once the door closed behind him, Jaehyun couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, feeling them run down his face. He stripped off the costume he had put together with so much thought, throwing it on the floor. He watched the make-up go down the drain together with one of the contacts that came loose from all the crying, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He was already half-way finished with throwing his clothes into the open suitcase, when the door opened and multiple voices mixed. A pair of arms wrapped around him and Jaehyun sank against Doyoung, who just held him in place.

He just felt so helpless, so out of control, when his world had just come crumbling down with one word of his mother to the principal.

When his tears finally stopped, he noticed Doyoung had brought him into the bathroom, voices bickering in their bedroom, muffled by the door.

“I’ll leave tomorrow. Well, no, tonight. I have to pack and I’ll be going to the US tomorrow. I’m sorry.” Jaehyun whispered, voice raspy from crying.

Doyoung cupped his jaw and pressed a gently kiss to his cheek. Jaehyun would have cried again, but he couldn’t. “It’s okay, Jaehyun. I understand. Everyone understands, even if it was a bit unlucky how it got out.”

“No, I don’t think Yuta and Jungwoo understand. Especially Jungwoo. I… feel extra bad for lying to him. I never realised how grave it was, until now.”

“Give him more credit. He was just surprised. They all came. Jungwoo, Yuta, Taeil, Kun and even Sicheng. Oh, and Ten already knew, did you know?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun sniffed and patted his face. “I don’t want to go, Doyoung. I… I’m in love with you. I don’t want to leave.” He whispered, unable to even face him, as the words just spilled from his mouth.

There was a beat of silence, until the Alpha replied. “Will you wait for me? High School isn’t forever. We could see each other again. Because I feel the same.”

Jaehyun nodded, looking up now “Of course, I will.”

“And we can text. And call. You were always on the phone with Mark… we could do the same. I have my own room now, after all.”

Jaehyun nodded, a relieved smile breaking on his face. “Yes, of course we can.”

“When does your mother pick you up?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, then we better say good-bye quickly.”

Jaehyun nodded and looked in the mirror “I look like the special attraction of our Spooky House.”

“Only a little.”

“I should probably at least take out the other contact.” Jaehyun sighed. His hands were trembling when he pulled the wobbly material off his eyeball and when Doyoung opened the bathroom door and the voices quieted down, he felt his stomach flip.

But Doyoung had been right. Their room was completely overcrowded with boys, who had varying expressions of worry and amazement, when Jaehyun shuffled into the room.

“Hi. Uh. Sorry, I lied to you.”

Immediately, chaos broke out and Jaehyun found himself wrapped in hugs, showered in reassurances. Yuta was back to his goofy self and Jungwoo mentioned that he felt a lot better about the rejection now.

When his mother knocked, she didn’t look very impressed by the small party going on, but she didn’t say anything, as a man in a black suit picked up the suitcases to carry to the car, she had probably rented for her stay.

“What I find even more surprising is, that Jaehyun’s secretly from a loaded family and never told us.”

“I even paid for your ice cream all the time. Should have been the other way around!”

“Literally shut up Ten, everybody knows your family is stacked.”

“Jaehyun, we have to leave. Say goodbye and come outside. The car is right in front of the door.” His mother instructed, still cold.

After Jaehyun had hugged everyone goodbye and promised to stay in touch, which he was set on fulfilling, Doyoung led him downstairs. There was one last guy to say goodbye to. Mr Kim was in a pyjama, when he opened. “Oh, Jaehyun?”

“Hi Mr Kim. Sorry for bothering you, I was wondering if I could say goodbye to Charlie?” Jaehyun asked carefully. The dog was already behind the dorm manager, waving his tail excitedly.

“Well sure you can.” Mr Kim stepped aside and Jaehyun rubbed the dog’s ears, telling him what a good boy he was.

 

“So. You better make sure not to fail and have to retake a year.” Jaehyun muttered, staring outside, where the car was waiting.

“I could tell the same to you, you’re third last on the English score board, after all.”

“That’s because Mr Wu keeps making these weird ass questions.” Jaehyun whined.

“You’re cute when you whine.” Doyoung chuckled and squeezed Jaehyun’s hand. The driver honked and Jaehyun let go.

“I’ll wait for you. But you better also wait for me.”

“Promise.”

Jaehyun waved, as he walked towards the car and watched the dark silhouette of Doyoung until they rounded a corner.

“So, was that the boy you came here for?” his mother asked, eyes on her laptop, typing away. Jaehyun felt his blood run cold.

“Uhm.”

She looked up, face in a small, very small smile. “I do know my little boy and his obsession with Doyoung. So, is that him? Were you at least successful?”

“Yes.”

 

The US suddenly looked foreign, as their taxi made its way through the city from the airport. Jaehyun found himself having to translate from English to Korean and it felt odd. His phone beeped with a notification from Youtube.

“D.Y. uploaded a new video “Breaking Free – High School Musical – Song cover”

Jaehyun’s vision got obscured by tears, as he tipped on the video, but the screen was black, as it always was, so he didn’t miss anything, as Doyoung’s voice, clear and soothing, came through his earphones.

 

March, 1.5 years later.

“Oh my god, can you please stop being so disgusting? It gives me a rash.” Jeno frowned at Mark and Donghyuck, who sat in the Omega’s lap.

“Um, let me think about it… no.” Donghyuck popped another grape into Mark’s mouth. Jeno mocked gagging.

Since starting university, their group had become a weird place, where exchange students from Korea and Asian Americans mixed, everything topped off with a completely new language that was just a wild mix of Korean and English.

Jaehyun loved it, but at the same time, he always got reminded of his colourful group back in Korea and that usually made him sad.

The aftermath of that adventure hadn’t been pretty. His moms all three had each their own way to punish him for lying and being reckless, not to mention how hard it was to not have Doyoung close anymore so suddenly and being ripped from his friends, only to realise his old cycle of friends in the US no longer existed, so he had to readjust completely from scratch.

“At least I have you.” Jeno sighed, scooting closer to Jaehyun. It was rare, that it was just the four of them for lunch, but the semester wouldn’t pick back up until Monday, so many were still at home in South Korea or somewhere else in the states.

“Well, I do have a boyfriend, so you’re kind of the only sad single.” Jaehyun shrugged.

“We could set you up with that cute girl from literature, if you want.” Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows, making his brother sigh.

“Speaking of boyfriend… Jae, I might be hallucinating because Hyuck’s cutting off my blood circulation, but there’s a guy coming toward us that really reminds me of Doyoung.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Mark, the joke stopped being funny months ago.” It had been a game for Jeno and Donghyuck to ask him whenever they spotted a new Asian, if that was his boyfriend.

“No, I’m not kidding, though.”

“He literally graduated last week and is starting university on Monday. There’s no way.”

“Well, he didn’t say where he was going to start university, did he?” Jeno pointed out and Jaehyun finally turned his head to look, if they were maybe actually right. He wanted them to be so badly. The pacific ocean was too far to cross for both of them, without parents giving either of them money, and he missed him with every fibre of his body.

A small scream left his mouth and he jumped off the table, ignoring Donghyuck’s surprised question, if this actually was the guy, as he ran towards who he easily recognised as Doyoung. The Alpha was smiling and opened his arms, easily catching Jaehyun, twirling them around in the middle of the cafeteria.

“You idiot, why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Jaehyun asked, choking up. Doyoung was warm and solid against him. A bit taller than Jaehyun remembered him to be, broader maybe.

“Everyone kept surprising you in Korea. I wanted to do the same.”

Jaehyun pulled back just enough to lean in for a kiss, fast and innocent, appropriate for the cafeteria, despite Doyoung turning red on the spot.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you more.”

“Doyoung, cut the Alpha crap, this isn’t a competition.”

Doyoung just laughed and Jaehyun wanted to never let him go. Unfortunately, a voice interrupted them.

“Hey, Jeffrey, you better introduce your Prince Charming, where are your manners?”

“Hyuck, cut it out.”

“I was just trying to save us all pictures that’d never leave our heads again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked how things turned out! >.<  
> So, this is it for this part of the story. The next chapter will be a bonus. Thank you for everyone who stuck around <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bonus and also a flimsy excuse to write smut, because I feel like it’s been leading up to this… if you’re not into that, just skip it, the story finished last chapter and no vital information will be revealed here. 😊

Jaehyun’s back hit the bed, Doyoung kneeling between his legs a moment later, leaning back down to continue kissing down his neck, that he easily bared. With his shirt lost on the floor, he continued down further, until his lips closed around a nipple.

He arched up, when he felt Doyoung’s tongue flick over it, sensitivity immediately getting higher, as the bud started perking. Doyoung had figured out what he liked pretty quickly and always made sure to watch for more reactions he could pull out of the Omega.

While his boyfriend was still busy, Jaehyun started pulling up his t-shirt and Doyoung complied, only detaching himself, when the fabric brushed his face. He had filled out a little, but only as much as an Alpha naturally did, while Jaehyun hit the gym with Jeno and Mark on a regular basis and officially held the title of the better abs in this relationship.

Doyoung held still, as Jaehyun unfastened his jeans, before pulling them off himself with relative ease. “What do you think we should do?” the Alpha gently asked, before leaning down and caging Jaehyun between his arms again.

He pulled him down all the way, eagerly licking into his mouth, while mentally giving himself the small pep talk he had been preparing for some hours before. Doyoung had been very happy to let Jaehyun do whatever he wanted to, ever since they got reunited, even bearing with too much teeth during the first tries of Jaehyun going down on him until he had figured out for good how to avoid that.

But Jaehyun had felt a bit more self-conscious, needing a few weeks until he could feel relaxed when Doyoung rid him of his pants.

Of course, it was ridiculous. Doyoung was never short of amazing, never put any pressure on him, and suffered from just as much performance anxiety as Jaehyun. Not to mention how he continued his dedication of remembering everything Jaehyun liked while getting acquainted with the different anatomy of Omegas.

Jaehyun knew that now, knew he could trust Doyoung fully. “I thought maybe we could try actual sex?” he whispered against Doyoung’s lips.

“I don’t think there’s a definition of actual sex in the dictionary…”

“I will kick you off this bed and out of this room, if you come with any of that smartass stuff right now.” Jaehyun threatened, though he kept his arm around Doyoung’s neck to hold him down while doing so, making the Alpha chuckle.

“If you change your mind, we can still stop, you know?”

“Yes, I know.”

Doyoung nodded a little, before giving him another deep kiss, teasing over all the places that Jaehyun liked, before sitting back on his heels to get Jaehyun out of his remaining clothes. He felt Doyoung’s hand on his half-hard dick and relaxed, soft sighs leaving his mouth, as he teased him to full hardness.

When Doyoung carefully pushed on his legs, making him spread them further, he felt the familiar warm slickness on his back.

Doyoung’s face still always had this twist of fascination, eyes darkening, as he took a careful sniff. Jaehyun’s scent was stronger when he was turned on, as everyone’s scent would be, his slick intensifying it on top.

The Alpha didn’t need instructions anymore, trailing his fingers down between his cheeks, rubbing over the slickness a few times, before looking at Jaehyun for confirmation, that he always sought and got, before slowly sinking the first finger inside.

One finger wasn’t much for Jaehyun, but Doyoung always treated him like he was made from porcelain and it made Jaehyun feel so treasured, he just let his boyfriend do whatever he wanted. It wasn’t like he felt bad, quite the contrary, while the friction wasn’t anything he could get off of, it was definitely still nice.

“I’ll use another, okay?” Doyoung looked a bit more nervous than he normally did. Jaehyun was surprised to see the Alpha, who was always so much calmer about these sexual interactions, more anxious than himself for once.

“Yeah, sure. It feels good.” Jaehyun smiled, feeling the second already rub over his rim, only to push in with the next small thrust. He moaned softly, as he comfortably stretched around them.

“I – uh – do you want to try knotting, too?” Doyoung asked, as he kept his pace even, but started to bend his fingers up, so he started grazing Jaehyun’s prostate, which made thinking a lot harder.

“Yeah, sure.” He gasped.

“Because I read some on that and it recommends stretching really well.”

Jaehyun whined, when Doyoung pushed over his sweet spot hard. God this felt so good. How was Doyoung still thinking? Right, his dick was untouched, hard in his underwear.

“Yeah, probably.” Jaehyun started wiggling his hips, hinting for Doyoung to go faster, which he complied with, making him moan a bit louder.

Thankfully, Doyoung seemed finished with asking questions for now and focussed on taking care of Jaehyun, who already felt himself get closer to his high by the time Doyoung pushed a third finger inside, but the burn of the stretch always took him a bit out of the loop.

“Too much?” the Alpha asked. Normally, Doyoung would make him come on two fingers. But Jaehyun shook his head and the discomfort disappeared as he forced his body to relax around them.

Jaehyun sort of felt ready for more now, looking at Doyoung expectantly, but the Alpha seemed extremely focussed on where his fingers were disappearing into Jaehyun. It was sort of cute. Jaehyun tried to stretch to his night stand, where he had a pack of condoms, bought in anticipations of this, but he only managed to open the drawer, arm too short to reach inside.

However, Doyoung snapped out of his trance and looked what Jaehyun was doing.

“Can you grab one? I can’t reach.” Doyoung was quick to comply, though he dropped it, fingers too slick.

“So, I researched a bit and it said it was easiest, if the receiving partner, so you, was on their knees?” Doyoung explained, voice more hurried than normal, while Jaehyun robbed over to retrieve the condom from where it had fallen down.

“But then I can’t see you.” Jaehyun pouted, throwing the sealed package on the bed. He definitely wanted to see Doyoung’s face.

“Right.”

“We should just try missionary, classic, you know?” Jaehyun suggested, while Doyoung nodded, fidgeting. “If you don’t want, we don’t have to, right?” he gently added, seeing the signs of nerves clear and bright.

“Oh fuck, but I do want!” Doyoung shot, before being able to stop himself. Jaehyun just chuckled at his honesty. “I’m a bit nervous, though. You definitely have to tell me when something hurts or you don’t like it.”

“Don’t I always? I think you spend too much time on porn sites or in questionable forums.” Jaehyun chuckled, ripping open the condom. If this went on, they’d still be talking by tomorrow, he was starting to feel impatient, his dick aching between his legs at this point.

“You do. I was just making sure.”

Jaehyun sat up and cupped his jaw, kissing him on the lips with a smile “I know, and I love you for doing so. But I definitely do need something up my ass within the next minute or so, can we do that?”

He reached down between them, grabbing Doyoung’s dick. He was hard and probably just as impatient for friction as Jaehyun was, so he gave him a few long strokes, making the Alpha moan. This should work wonders in stopping him from overthinking and letting his instincts take over.

He was right, when Doyoung pushed him backwards and easily settled between his opened legs, mouthing down his throat to leave marks for days to come, but Jaehyun didn’t mind. He raised his hips, so Doyoung could stuff a pillow under them. His body twitched in surprise, when Doyoung gingerly wrapped his fingers around his dick to give a few more tugs and he was so distracted he didn’t realise Doyoung was lining up.

“Relax.” Doyoung whispered and Jaehyun complied to his best abilities, fighting the urge to clench down, when he felt the head breach him. It wasn’t painful, but it was definitely a strange sensation, foreign and new.

Jaehyun’s eyes fell onto Doyoung’s face, deep in concentration, and he felt sparks of excitement over his skin.

The Alpha pushed in slowly, giving Jaehyun time to adjust and keep his body slack, which he was grateful for. The friction on his rim gave him a small taste of what it’d feel like once Doyoung actually got started, and whenever he passed a sensitive place, Jaehyun shuddered softly.

Finally, Doyoung’s hips nudged against his ass and the Alpha groaned, visibly deflating, only held up by one arm.

“Did you hold your breath?” Jaehyun smiled, a little breathless himself, as he tried to get used to the sensation of Doyoung inside him.

The Alpha nodded and when he looked up and they made eye contact, Jaehyun melted a little more. “This-this feels so fucking good, baby.”

Jaehyun chuckled, feeling pride flush him, that he could make his boyfriend feel that way and he’d still do his all to ensure he was fine in the first place.

“It feels good for me, too. You can move, you know?” Jaehyun encouraged and Doyoung didn’t waste another second, immediately starting to roll his hips in small circles, pulling out just a little to make Jaehyun gasp from how intense, how different this felt from anything he had done before.

He hooked his legs around Doyoung’s waist to get them out of the way and it adjusted the angle in a way that made his dick grind over that perfect place in Jaehyun, who moaned and screwed his eyes shut at the feeling.

He didn’t need to tell Doyoung, because he already noticed, always so perceptive of the Omega and as his strokes got bolder, he tried hard to always pass by there, sending shivers through Jaehyun’s body.

As the thrusts grew bigger, Jaehyun matched his boyfriend’s rhythm and canted his hips down in time, so he’d get the maximum friction, soft moans from both of them mixing with every move. It didn’t take long until he felt the base of Doyoung’s dick swell, getting caught on his rim a little. It still slipped past easily, enough slick making it smooth, but Jaehyun knew how biology worked, and so did Doyoung.

“You want to?” Jaehyun gasped, trying to string a sentence together, while his body was so desperate for more, more friction, more pressure, his orgasm building up in his stomach at lightning speed now.

“Fuck, yes, I do, if you do.” Doyoung didn’t fare any better, thrusts starting to get irregular, as he spoke and lost focus, just pushing into the warmth that felt so good around him.

Jaehyun nodded frantically and searched for something to hold onto. It felt like this was the closest they could get physically and affection for his boyfriend made him search for even more reassurance. Doyoung noticed and slipped his hand into Jaehyun’s, lacing their fingers together.

His thrusts got sloppy and Jaehyun couldn’t meet them anymore, so he just squeezed Doyoung’s hand, trying to breathe, but everything felt so intense, as he felt himself get stretched wider and wider, until Doyoung thrust in one last time and stayed there, only grinding into him with small moves.

The feeling of fullness was almost overwhelming, maybe slightly painful, but Doyoung didn’t let him think about it, as he started pumping his dick in fast strokes. Jaehyun subconsciously arched his back and pushed down against him. “Fuck, Do-Doyoung.” Jaehyun teared up, as he felt the knot move in himself, now pressing right into his prostate. The sudden stimulation so intense, he didn’t even realise he was coming until a second later, clenching down on Doyoung, small jerks going through his whole body.

It was enough to trigger Doyoung’s orgasm as well, the Alpha letting go of Jaehyun’s dick, to stabilise himself, as he came with a gasp. The condom didn’t allow Jaehyun to feel much of that, but he was thankful as his whole body became oversensitive and he was all too aware how thick his boyfriend felt in him, how sticky his ass was against the pillow, how his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

But at the same time, he felt lightheaded and thoroughly happy, as he watched Doyoung come down from his high and the tension leave his body.

He jerked his hand aside and made the Alpha lose balance, Doyoung collapsed on top of him with a groan. He pushed his nose into Jaehyun’s scent gland, making him giggle.

“No biting.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Doyoung mumbled “But you smell so fucking good. You feel so good, shit, I don’t think I can ever jack off again, after I had this. Did you feel good? Do you feel good?” Doyoung quickly pushed himself up a little, so he wasn’t squishing him anymore.

“Of course, I did. Because you took care of me so well.” Jaehyun smiled softly, before Doyoung’s lips were against his, kissing him tenderly.

“I think we should try lying on the side.” He finally said, after they parted.

“For how long do you think we’ll be here?” they shuffled around a little, until they found a way that worked, Jaehyun’s leg over Doyoung’s hips, bodies pressed together.

“Not sure like this. But I don’t really want to leave, ever.” Doyoung smiled, stroking Jaehyun’s hair.

“We have the family lunch tomorrow, else I wouldn’t want to, either.” Jaehyun giggled, nuzzling into his boyfriend.

 

They ended up falling asleep and woke up sticky and gross, as well as pretty late for the family lunch. But so was everyone else, so it didn’t matter.

It also didn’t matter that his chair at the restaurant was unbearably uncomfortable, because he was so sore. Or that Johnny was frying Doyoung to a crisp with his glare. Or that his Mum asked, how making Youtube videos and singing would make a stable career in the future. Or that his Eomma kept putting cucumbers on Doyoung’s plate, because they were healthy, and he kept eating them despite hating them. Or that his Mama kept going on about how sweet young love was, before asking about their marriage and family plans.

Jaehyun just kept looking at Doyoung to remind himself how lucky he was that his boyfriend stumbled through the conversation for him, because Doyoung loved him as much, as Jaehyun loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. Thank you so much for everyone who read the whole thing and gave Kudos, special thanks to all commenters, I loved reading them! 
> 
> Because I didn’t reveal it properly, I want to add, that Jaehyun and Johnny’s mothers are SNSD’s Tiffany Hwang (“Mama”, Alpha), Jessica Jung (“Mum”, Jaehyun) and Seohyun/Seo Joohyun (“Eomma”, Johnny).
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
